Vandread Ace
by Vader23A
Summary: During a mission to destroy hidden V2 MIRV missiles, Belkan extremists self-destruct the missiles and Razgriz Squadron gets sent to the Vandread universe. Now rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The date's January 1, 2011, one year after the Circum-Pacific War ended.

Two fighter pilots stand before the tombstone of a fallen wingman.

The first person was a young man around 24 years old, stood around 6'3" tall, had short red hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. His attire was composed of a black jacket, white T-shirt, navy blue jeans, insulating socks and brown winter boots.

His companion was a beautiful young woman also 24 years of age, stood at 5'7, black hair that stopped at her ears while being longer at the back of her neck, brown eyes, perfect pale complexion to her silky smooth skin, athletic body, 36 C cup sized breasts and nicely toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her clothing was composed of a pink shirt, faded blue jeans, insulating socks and black winter boots.

These pilots were one half of the legendary Wardog Squadron or more commonly known as the "Demons/Ghosts of Razgriz" to both enemy and allied forces alike. It's led by a phenomenal Osean pilot known among his squad mates as Blaze.

The squadron's destiny began to take shape following a surprise attack on a group of nuggets led by Captain Jack Bartlett. Virtually all of the rookie pilots were shot down except for Blaze and his future wing mates. Blaze's piloting skills ultimately made him become Bartlett's favorite pupil. During a mission to shoot down enemy recon drones launched by an unidentified ship, hostile MiG-21s opened fire on them. Bartlett ordered Blaze, Nagase and Chopper to fight back, which they did. A surface to air missile was fired at Nagase's F-5 Tiger but Bartlett directed the missile towards him, clipping his F-4G Phantom II's wing. His last words were that he was going to bail out in the ocean while ordering them to send a search and rescue helicopter and his reserve plane. The rest of the Wardog Squadron were ordered to return to base for refuel and rearm then head over to the naval port of St. Hewlett that was being attacked by Yuktobanian aircraft. Here, Blaze's leadership skills were put to use, enabling them to protect the Osean aircraft carrier Kestrel. Throughout the war with Yuktobania, Wardog Squadron's popularity grew, culminating when they sunk the Yuktobanian super submarine Scinfaxi and its sister sub, Hrimfaxi. The sinking of those superweapons earned them the nickname the "Demons of Razgriz," a name they continued to live up to with each battle. However, things took a turn for the worst when they were labled as Yuktobanian spies and were forced to leave Sand Island, the base they were stationed at. They faked their deaths by making the public believe that they were shot down over the ocean.

They were "reborn" as the Ghosts of Razgriz by Osean President Vincent Harling, as indicated by the black color scheme on the body and red tipped tail of their aircraft. The emblem was in the form of a warrior wearing a black helmet. They also became his personal defense squadron after rescuing him from Stier Castle.

It's soon revealed that the war with Yuktobania, Harling's capture by the 8492nd Squadron and Razgriz Squadron branded as traitors were all part of a plan from Belka, an old nemesis the two countries defeated 15 years ago.

The words on the tombstone read, _"Here lies Alvin H. Davenport, member of the Osean Air Defense Force, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Born July 12, 1981. Died November 29, 2010. Aged 29."_

The woman said, "Chopper, the war between Osea and Yuktobania is over. It's hard to believe that the world is at peace again." They think back to the mission they did last year.

Flashback December 31, 2010.

_A black colored F-15C Eagle sits on a highway near Oured, the capital of Osea._

_The operator said, "Your final sortie. It's almost kind of sad, huh?"_

_Blaze nodded, "You're right." He ignites the afterburners on his aircraft and pulls back on the control stick, lifting the F-15 into the air. He soon meets up with the other three F-15 Eagles._

_The plane's landing gear were brought up as the operator told him, "Good luck out there, Razgriz!" Razgriz Squadron forms up with Blaze leading the formation. They fly through the early morning sky of a sleeping city._

_Their AWACS informed, "This Oka Nieba. Hurry to the target area! The later you get there, the less time you'll have to attack the SOLG. The SOLG will descend to a vulnerable altitude in 5 minutes."_

_Archer cried, "The SOLG is falling!"_

_Nagase urged, "We have to get the SOLG fast!"_

_Archer called, "Captain!"_

_Swordsman joined in, "Blaze!"_

_Nagase cried, "Blaze!"_

_Blaze replied, "Razgriz Squadron, let's go save our home."_

_Archer responded, "Roger. Archer, engaging!"_

_Swordsman nodded, "Roger. Swordsman, engaging!"_

_Nagase said, "Roger. Edge, engaging!" They firewall the throttle, swiftly accelerating their fighters past Mach 2. For a while, everything is quiet._

_Then they heard, "These fighters are definitely the Razgriz." That makes them enter fighter pilot mode, deactivating the afterburners._

_Oka Nieba said, "Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz, new enemy planes have been detected on radar. It's a double Belkan formation: Ofnir and Grabacr." A squad of S-32s appear out of the horizon closing fast. Blaze and his wingmen put their masks on followed by lowering their helmet visors._

_Ashley Bernitz a.k.a. Grabacr 1 stated, "We will restore the pride we had 15 years ago!"_

_The Ofnir flight lead Michael Heimeroth sneered hatefully, "It's time to settle this, evil ravens!" Blaze gives his wingmen the order to disperse and authorized the use of special weapons._

_Edge chases after Ofnir 2 in a game of cat and mouse, she soon acquires a lock-on for her AIM-9 Sidewinder. The missile is released screaming toward its target at Mach 2.5 but the enemy aircraft releases flares to confuse the Sidewinder, Ofnir 2 makes a hard left turn getting behind the F-15C Eagle. Edge hears the missile warning blaring in her cockpit, she takes evasive action to shake off the enemy's Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air Missile (QAAM). The Eagle descends towards the ocean with the missile right behind it and Edge suddenly pulls the control stick back hard making the Eagle scream upwards, outsmarting the QAAM that crashes into the water's surface. With the missile shaken off, Edge switches to her special weapons, the Semi-Active Air-to-Air Missile (SAAM). She executes a vector roll that places her right on the S-32's tail. She gains a lock._

_Edge cried, "Edge, Fox One!" The missile heads to the target, Edge makes sure to keep it within the missile's steering circle. The SAAM obliterates the enemy aircraft's engines and the S-32 spirals down to the ocean in flames._

_Ashley said, "You shall fall to your deaths and lead the way for the SOLG as it smashes into the earth!"_

_Archer informed, "We got to take out the one in command."_

_Blaze replied, "I'm engaging him, Grimm. You focus on watching your six."_

_Archer nodded, "Understood, Captain. Captain Chopper, if you're out there please look out for us!" Hearing his wing man mention Davenport's callsign made Blaze feel a lump in his throat but he can't allow that to distract him, they got a mission to carry out._

_Two Grabacr S-32s appear at his 6 o'clock, he hears the missile warning and jinks right to break the lock, swinging around to shoot down Grabacr 2 with a Sidewinder._

_Ofnir 3 yelled, "We will return to haunt you for eternity! Aaaaagh!"_

_Swordsman stated, "This battle's over, accept your defeat!"_

_The enemy pilot fired back, "We will never give in! Don't think you have won this. This isn't over yet!" Blinded by hatred, Ofnir 3 gets killed at the hands of Swordsman._

_The Belkan squadron was dropping like flies!_

_Archer fires two Sidewinders that his target quickly dodges so he closes in, approaching gun range he fires the Eagle's 20mm, M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon. Round after round of hot lead come out of the 6 barrels and quickly tear apart the S-32. Archer turns his F-15 over to Swordsman's location for support against the remaining 2 members of Ofnir Squadron._

_Blaze said with determination, "There's no way in hell that we are going to allow you crush the new era of peace that's right around the corner. Many lives were lost because of your desire for revenge over the humiliating defeat you suffered at the hands of Osea and Yuktobania!" Grabacr 3 shoots a QAAM to make Blaze break off his attack on the squadron leader. Blaze displays his amazing piloting skills, making the enemy missile follow him in every turn then he cunningly leads it back to the owner. Grabacr 3 spots the black F-15 Eagle flying to him, he switches to the aircraft's 30mm cannon but then Blaze pulls up letting the QAAM come at him. The Belkan pilot only has enough time to scream in horror before his craft is transformed into a fireball. Switching back to the enemy leader, Blaze arms another Sidewinder. He hears the tone in his helmet, which meant it was tracking the heat given off by the engines. When the tone becomes loud, he unleashes it on the target. Ashley pops flares to direct the missile away. The two aircraft flyby each other back to back and the pilots exchange glares, Blaze can see the burning hatred in the man's eyes. Getting on Blaze's 6 o'clock, the Belkan fires the S-32's 30mm, GSh-30-1 Auto cannon basketball-sized rounds screech past the Eagle's cockpit and Blaze makes a hard right turn then retaliates with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon that the Grabacr leader barely avoids however, Blaze doesn't let up because he quickly selects the SAAM. The S-32 releases chaff to disrupt the missile's radar._

_Swordsman commented, "Their skills are solid but their hearts and minds have been distorted!" The rest of Razgriz Squadron agree with him, the hatred that these Belkan aces possess is proving to be their downfall._

_AWACS Oka Nieba cried, "2 minutes till the SOLG is within striking altitude!" Blaze gains a lock for his Sidewinder._

_He called out, "Blaze, Fox Two!" The missile screams toward the hostile and it spears the S-32 right in the belly like a javelin._

_Ashley said, "I...I never thought you would be this good." The radio goes dead as his aircraft disintegrates and rapidly falling from the sky then shatters to hundreds of pieces when it hits the ocean._

_Swordsman downs Grabacr 4._

_Oka Nieba stated, "All enemy planes destroyed."_

_Blaze said, "All planes form up!" The other three F-15C Eagles form up with Edge on Blaze's left, Swordsman to his right and Archer protecting his 6 o'clock._

_Archer cried, "I can't wait to see it...the most beautiful sunrise ever."_

_Blaze informed, "Hey Nagase, after this mission's over there is something I'd like to ask you about." The timer soon reaches zero._

_Their AWACS alerted, "The SOLG has descended to a vulnerable altitude long enough for you to attack. It's currently 80 miles from the capital city Oured. I know you can do this, destroy it!_

_Swordsman exclaimed, "We gotta stop that thing, Grimm!"_

_He nodded, "I know! Captain Nagase!"_

_Edge nodded as well, "Yeah! Blaze, let's go!" The Ghosts of Razgriz ignite the afterburners once again until they meet the orbit attack satellite at 50,000 feet._

_Oka Nieba instructed, "I received a data link from your guy, Pops with the SOLG's structural details. The outer shell has a rotating accelerator. The only way to attack its core structure directly is through the gaps in this accelerator. That's bad news, this will be tough!"_

_Blaze responded, "All the more reason to prevent it from hitting the ground in one piece, turning the capital city into a giant smoking crater." They commence their attack on the satellite's solar panels._

_Edge warned, "Watch out for fragments falling off the SOLG." After the superweapon is stripped of its energy source, the Razgriz Squadron targets the core structure. Once the main target is critically damaged, explosions start tearing the SOLG apart prompting the black aircraft to withdraw._

_Far above the still sleeping city of Oured, a powerful explosion turns the SOLG into shooting stars and the destroyers fly over the city in victory._

_"When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself first, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns. This time, as a great hero." Were the infamous words that the journalist Albert Genette said one time since he knows a little about the legend._

_An Osean solider demanded, "Salute the Aces of Razgriz!" His men chanted 'Razgriz! Razgriz! Razgriz!', "Can you hear these cheers? Don't tell me you can't hear them!" Tilting their planes, the Ghosts of Razgriz salute them with a smile before correcting the F-15C Eagles and vanishing from sight._

_The F-15C Eagles land at a base outside of the city. The pilots exit and change into normal clothes._

_That night on New Year's Eve, Nathan Brooks, Blaze's real name, and Nagase stand on a balcony of their hotel room. Nathan looks at his watch, counting down the remaining seconds to the new year. Once the minute and second fingers reach midnight, fireworks are launched into the air, welcoming in 2011._

_Both Osean pilots look at each other._

_Kei said, "Happy New Year, Nathan Brooks."_

_Nathan replied, "Happy New Year to you too." He knelt down and opened a black ring box, "Since we started flying together as a fighter squadron, I knew you were the right person that I wanted to be with. Kei Nagase, will you marry me?" The ring in the box was gorgeous with white diamonds decorating it._

_Tears appeared in Nagase's brown eyes, "I would love to be your wife, Nathan!" Smiling, Nathan stands up and places the ring on Nagase's ring finger then pulls her in for their very first kiss._

End of flashback

Nathan chuckled, "If you were still alive, Chopper you would ask me that we should listen to Face of the Coin, one of your favorite songs." Tears run down his face. Even though he's a battle hardened ace pilot, Chopper's death still had a profound effect on the squadron.

A voice said from behind, "Nathan, Nagase." The two turn around to see Hans Grimm and Marcus Snow.

Grimm was the youngest of the group at 19 years old, stood at 5'4, short brown hair, green eyes and an athletic build. His attire consisted of a white T-shirt under a navy blue jacket, charcoal gray jeans, socks and camouflaged winter boots. He became a member of Wardog/Razgriz Squadron following a failed attack on Sand Island base.

Marcus Snow was the oldest at 34 years old, stood around Blaze's height, short black hair, dark colored skin, brown eyes and athletic in build like his comrades. He wore the white camouflaged zip-up jacket he was seen wearing during his time on the OFS Kestrel, red T-shirt, black jeans, insulating socks and brown boots. Snow helped his fellow Razgriz squad mates escape the 8492nd Squadron by telling them via morse code to bail out as he shot down their planes. This order to fake the Wardog Squadron's death came from former captain of the Kestrel, Nicholas A. Anderson. After Chopper's death, Snow took his place as the third wingman.

Marcus continued, "The press conference is about to start." Kei and Nathan follow them.

Inside the conference hall of a building in Oured, President Harling and Yuktobanian Prime Minster Seryozha Nikanor sign a peace treaty then shake hands and turn to look at the flashing cameras of journalists to solidify the signing with a smile. The people attending the meeting start applauding knowing that both countries are allies again. The healing from this war will take time but Harling and Nikanor vow to work together to rebuild and ensure that this era of peace continues into the future.

The sight of this made Nagase cry but she too was applauding.

At noon, Nathan and Nagase have a wedding. It's nothing big, just a small marriage. The rest of Razgriz Squadron, Genette, Jack Bartlett, Nastasya Obertas, and Kirk attend. Nagase and Brooks never got the proper time to get a wedding dress or tuxedo so they chose attire as close to it as possible.

Pops served as the priest.

He asked, "Nathan, do you take Kei Nagase as your wedded wife?"

Nathan nodded, "I do."

He looked at Kei, "And Nagase, do you take Nathan Brooks as your wedded husband?"

Nagase answered, "I do."

Pops finished, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The newly wed couple place the wedding ring onto one another's ring finger and kiss.

The next day, Razgriz Squadron receives an urgent assignment from the President himself.

He said, "I'm sorry for having to disrupt the peace you are getting accustomed to once again but the intelligence gathering vessel Andromeda received an encrypted Belkan transmission. We were able to decipher it and the message was bad news. Apparently, some Belkan extremists still refuse to accept the fact that Osea and Yuktobania are no longer fighting one another so they are planning on using a pair of V2 MIRV missiles to destroy half of all metropolitan areas in both countries. According to our intelligence, they plan on launching them from a military base they secretly built in the Waldreich Mountains. Razgriz, your mission is to rendezvous with a Yuktobanian bomber squadron and escort them towards the base. You are authorized to shoot down any hostile aircraft that might get in your way. Once the bombers reach the base, they will commence their bombing run to destroy the V2 missiles. This is officially your last mission, Razgriz. Go out there and protect the peace that has just been formed. Move out!" The pilots exit the briefing room and head over to the locker room to put their g-suits on.

Nathan looks over his shoulder to see his wife hanging her head low.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nagase, you okay?"

Nagase nodded, "Yeah, it's just that...we will be flying over the place where 7 cities were vaporized when the Belkans detonated nuclear bombs to stave off advancing allied forces during the war 15 years ago."

Nathan hugged his wife, "I know, dear. I watched those nuclear explosions being reported on the news. I was only 5 at the time. We'll make sure that no other city suffers the same fate that the 7 Belkan cities near the gate to Nord Belka did."

Kei kissed him, "You're right. I got to remain positive." The pilots head for the hanger to board their planes.

For this mission, Nathan goes for a formation of two F-15E Strike Eagles and two MiG-29 Fulcrums equipped with unguided bombs as special weapons to take out anti-air defenses or any targets that the Tu-95s miss.

The Razgriz Squadron lines up on the runway. The turbines roar to life.

Nathan said, "Blaze here, I'm taking off!" He ignites the afterburners and pulls back on the control stick making the Strike Eagle gain altitude. His wingmen take off next.

Halfway through the journey, they do a mid-air refueling.

Nearing the Waldreich Mountains, a squadron of Tu-95 bombers come within line of sight.

Nathan said, "This is Blaze of Razgriz Squadron. Allied bombers, do you read me?"

The main bomber pilot came over the radio, "Read you loud and clear, Razgriz. It's a real honor to be flying in the same sky with you. As you already have been told in your mission briefing, Belkan extremists plan on using V2 MIRV missiles that, if not stopped, will vaporize half of all metropolitan areas in both of our countries with casualties exceeding over 40 million. Therefore, it is imperative to make sure that those missiles don't become airborne. We request close air support during our journey towards the enemy base." The black planes form up behind the Tu-95s.

The other bomber pilots look at the Ghosts of Razgriz, to think that these legendary pilots that put fear in their hearts last year are the ones that figured out that the Belkans instigated the two countries in trying to destroy each other and then Belka would reclaim the southern lands they lost during the Belkan War 15 years ago.

A while later, they pass over the craters where the 7 Belkan cities once stood.

The pilot of the second Tu-95 said, "Man, what a dreary place. It's chilling to imagine that all those poor innocent souls perished in the blink of an eye."

Kei said in a depressed voice, "This is what the end of world looks like, barren. Lifeless, never to flourish again. Even the air around this place is heavy with the memories of Belka." The radar soon picks up a squadron of enemy Su-37 Terminators closing fast.

Nathan ordered, "Razgriz, prepare to engage the enemy." They put their masks on and Blaze gives the order of disperse.

Razgriz Squadron flies past the Tu-95 Bears to do battle with the hostiles.

The enemy lead pilot said, "They've come. The Ghosts of Razgriz. Make sure that none of those cursed fighters leave here alive."

His wingmen replied, "Roger!"

Blaze hears the missile warning as the Su-37 shoots a missile at him. The F-15 Strike Eagle performs a hard right turn to shake off the projectile then circles around to line up with the Belkan fighter's tail, gaining a lock-on Blaze fires an Aim-9 Sidewinder. The Su-37 releases flares to direct that heat seeking missile away from its intended target, Blaze switches to the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon. The enemy does a barrel roll so that the rounds scream by harmlessly.

'This guy's good.' Blaze thought.

The Su-37 gets behind him and fires the GSh-30 cannon aiming to tear the Strike Eagle to shreds but Blaze expertly avoids the deadly rounds. A missile warning alerts him that a swarm of surface-to-air missiles have been launched forcing the Osean pilot to take evasive action again. It's pretty clear that these extremists will protect the base with their lives.

Edge chases after 2 Terminators since they're closing in on the bombers. She fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon making the hostiles break off their attack. Afterburners ignited, the F-15 Strike Eagle quickly ascends until it vanishes into the clouds. The Su-37 pilots look around for their attacker then an alarm warns that someone is locking onto them, they look up in time to spot the Osean fighter breaking through the clouds like it had descended from the heavens. Edge arms her Sidewinders.

After acquiring lock, she said, "Edge, Fox Two!" The heat seeking missiles following the infrared radiation given off by the enemy's engines. The AIM-9s strike the center of the body, splitting the Su-37s in half the pilots have enough time to bail out. The canopy blows off and the ejection boosters on the seat ignite, propelling away them from the disintegrating planes.

The other members of Razgriz Squadron splash their targets and the Yuktobanian bombers are over the target.

The main pilot said, "Initiating bombing run." The bomb bay doors open and the bombs start screeching down to the ground. One bomb strikes an ammunition depot that sets off an explosion so huge that the pilots can feel the shockwave from their location.

Swordsman said, "Whoa, did you feel that? Must have had untold amounts of ammo to blow up like that!" Out of the corner of his eye, Blaze discovers the silo doors opening up and the V2 missiles getting into launch position.

He informed, "Bomber squadron, have you located the launch control facility because the silo doors are open."

The lead bomber pilot replied, "Negative, Razgriz. We've used up our entire payload."

Blaze ordered, "We'll take over from here, you guys go ahead and start retreating."

The bomber pilot started, "But sir..."

Blaze cut him off, "Our bombs are the only thing standing between them and over 40 million casualties! Get going!" He contacted his squad mates, "Edge, Swordsman, Archer, switch to special weapons. We are going after the launch control facility!"

Edge answered, "This is Edge, roger that Blaze." The planes zero in on the control facility but then anti-air fire causes them to break off. Blaze remains clam and orders Swordsman and Archer to deal with them while Edge and him target the launch control facility.

Archer and Swordsman fly their MiG-29 Fulcrums through anti-air fire and drop their unguided bombs then pull up. The bombs detonate upon impact taking the AA guns and SAMs out. The two target the others.

Nearing the target, Blaze and Edge drop their large unguided bombs then they pull out.

The base operator, "The launch controls have been destroyed! We can't fire the missiles!"

His superior barked, "Activate the V2's self-destruct system!"

The operator protested, "Sir, if we do that this base will be vaporized!"

The commander warned, "I don't care if we get caught in the blast, those Razgriz Ghosts must pay for ruining the plan we made! Activate the self-destruct system now or you will be killed on the spot!" The Tu-95's HUD displays a countdown commencing.

The pilot said, "Uh-oh. Razgriz, we got a problem. The Belkan extremists have started a countdown for the V2s."

Archer gasped, "What?"

Blaze narrowed his eyes, "Since they can't launch the MIRV missiles, they plan on blowing them up taking us with them. All planes, retreat!" The Strike Eagles and Fulcrums light up the afterburners to gain as much distance as possible.

Swordsman exclaimed, "It's too late, Captain! Only 10 seconds remaining till self-detonation!" The timer reaches zero and a blinding flash of light occurs before the V2s explode.

Blaze said, "Incoming shockwave! Hang on!" The wave reaches them at supersonic speed and the Tu-95s start spiraling out of the sky while the blast cloud envelops Razgriz Squadron. The pilots scream in horror but then something unexpected happens. The color of the cloud's interior changes from bright orange to an aqua green. When the explosions subside, the Ghosts of Razgriz are nowhere to be found so they were presumably vaporized by the intense heat.

However, fate has other plans for them.

A/N: Prologue done. Here it is at last, folks. My Ace Combat 5/Vandread crossover.

The Emerald's Edge and 1st Lieutenant Fae proposed this to me last year. Emerald's Edge was originally going to do an Ace Combat 5/Vandread crossover but he decided to hand it over to me.

I'm a fan of the Ace Combat games, the first one I played was Ace Combat 2 on the PS1. I instantly got hooked on the series from that game alone. The other Ace Combat games I've played are Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies, 5: The Unsung War, Zero: The Belkan War on the PS2 and Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception for the PSP. Ace Combat 5 is my favorite.

I know officially Razgriz/Wardog/Sand Island Squadron fly F-14A Tomcats but I rarely use it in the game so for this story, they will be piloting the F-15E Strike Eagle and MiG-29 Fulcrum.

During battle scenes, I will be using the Razgriz pilots' callsign.

Emerald's Edge is doing an Ace Combat 4/Vandread crossover, an Ace Combat 0 one for Fae and me doing the Ace Combat 5 crossover.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 1.

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unknown Territory

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The light from the V2s' blast cloud subsided, revealing the Razgriz Squadron's planes that are, for some reason, untouched.

In the lead F-15E Strike Eagle, Nathan groans as he comes to. Lifting the visor of his helmet, he starts becoming aware of his surroundings. They certainly aren't on Earth, that much is evident. He spots his squad mates' planes to his left.

He called out, "Blaze here, all Razgriz aircraft report in." The radio crackles to life.

Nagase said, "This is Edge. I'm a little dazed but I am fine."

Marcus Snow added, "I'm not hurt, Blaze."

Grimm cried, "This is Archer, I am a little shaken up but I'm okay. Where are we, Captain?"

Nathan replied, "Judging by the countless number of stars as far as the eye can see, I'd say we are in space. I think we are orbiting a planet and apparently there are inhabitants on it. One thing I don't understand is how life can survive here, I mean there is no water anywhere on the planet's surface. Water is an essential for life to thrive."

Snow stated, "Also, some unknown force somehow saved us from the explosion of those V2 MIRV missiles."

Nagase said, "Wait a second. I am picking up a transmission, I'll patch it through."

Down on the planet's surface, a propaganda film's being played showing some sort of humanoid monster.

The narrator said,_ "Women are monsters and men were at one point their playthings, eating our forefathers' innards draining them dry of bodily fluids. They have plagued our civilization for centuries, forcing us into work labor and now that nightmare is about to happen again. It spits in the face of everything we have sacrificed to get to where are. Even if a few men were able to survive, they are scarred for life after their encounter with women. The time has come to erase all those years of humiliation and slavery placed upon us."_ The film ends.

The Prime Minister stood on a large podium on another ship, his speech was being broadcast to the audience via video monitor.

He said, "My comrades, it is time for the glorious empire of Tarak to reclaim its former glory! Our great forefather Grand Pa guided us here but now we'll leave this planet we have colonized through grit and determination to regain the pride of men. But today, we have a new power for us to wield that will change our future! In other words, we will bring down the hammer of justice to crush our most vile enemy, women!" Deep within the city, in his room, Hibiki was packing his bag.

He sighed, "I shouldn't have said that. Why did I accept that bet? I have such a big mouth sometimes, I allowed myself to get carried away. Stupid! What's done is done. No matter what happens next, I'm still a guy and Hibiki the man never breaks his word!" He finishes packing his bag then heads off to steal one of the planet's new fighting machines. He soon crosses a stairwell.

'Maybe I am hotheaded but the blood inside me is screaming. Telling me that there's something worthwhile out there. They say actions speak louder than words, so be it.' He thought as he climbed a ladder.

The Prime Minister continued, "The power each of you hold will help rebuild our great empire. The ship that led us to this fatherland, the Ikazuchi, has been revived! And our young men are its new officers, you are the future of Tarak. This is no force in this universe that we need to fear with our strength!" Hibiki soon reaches a door leading to the interior of the Ikazuchi, reaching into his bag he uses some improvised hacking tools to open the door then resumes his mission. He hides behind a box that's being loaded onto the Tarak flagship via conveyer belt. Once inside the vessel, he makes his way towards the hanger housing the Vanguards.

Upon reaching his destination, Hibiki stopped to catch his breath, "Oh man, this place is a lot bigger than I imagined. It's really good that I didn't leave anything to chance, I would be in big trouble if I had not done my homework." He pulls out a glove, puts it on then sprays it to use on the palm scanner.

It said, _"Palm print does not match. Re-enter within 30 seconds."_

Hibiki said incredulously, "No way!"

The Prime Minister said, "Enough time has already been wasted! Why wait for the designated hour to arrive? Wouldn't you agree with me, men?" The crowd roars in agreement.

Taken by surprise that the Prime Minister is launching the Ikazuchi 2 hours ahead of schedule, its crew hops into action.

Hibiki blows on the glove before placing it on the palm scanner again, this time it matches making the young teen sigh in relief.

Seeing the door opening up, Hibiki grinned, "Ha, piece of cake!" Unknown to him, the restraints holding the Ikazuchi detach and the ship starts to slowly ascend.

Hibiki looks at each one of the Vanguards to see the one with the scratch he feels his hopes beginning to drop because maybe the higher-ups may have replaced it with a new one until he spots it. He leaps over to claim it but he falls backwards when he feels the Ikazuchi starting to move. He peeks out of the window to see the booster units disengage and separate from the ship.

Back with Razgriz Squadron, the pilots finish up listening to the speech.

Nathan asked, "Hold up, men and women are at war with each other?"

His wife nodded, "Yeah, that is strange. Why is that?"

Snow looked at his Fulcrum's radar, "Hey, guys I'm picking up a group of unknown aircraft from our 6 o'clock." A little bit later, they see one of the Ikazuchi's escort ships burst into flames. Some futuristic looking ships called Dreads come into view, making the Ghosts of Razgriz look at them in awe of their design.

The Prime Minister barked, "I ordered the exhibition match to be canceled!"

An officer told him, "This isn't part of the exhibition! It's the women, they're attacking! Formation has been breached!" The space pirates' mothership emerges from behind a piece of space debris.

The Prime Minister ordered, "All ships, guard the Ikazuchi!"

Inside it, two women stand at the bridge.

The first woman had long platinum hair that went past her waist with the end in a curl, green eyes and deeply tanned skin. She wore a decorated green top that exposed her toned stomach, baggy pants, had bands on her arms, jewelery on her wrists and some sort green gem-tipped choker around her neck.

She said with a grin, "Well Captain, it looks like we got ourselves a big catch this time."

Her superior was clearly much older but her gray eyes held years of leadership. She wore a robe with half of her face concealed by the hood.

The space pirate leader chuckled, "Heh, today must be our lucky day." The situation deteriorates as the space pirates down additional 2 escort ships then the Prime Minister orders the Vanguards to be launched, stating that if they don't use their latest weapon they will bring shame to their forefather.

Blaze and wingmen watch the space pirates fly through the AA fire with flawless skills.

Swordsman commented, "Those are some impressive pilots." The Vanguards come out of the Ikazuchi and mount on the red colored Dread pounding on the canopy.

The pilot asked, "Hey! What are these things? They're getting in my way!"

The leader spoke with a cold tone, "Don't worry about the Vanguards. Our objective is the enemy flagship, concentrate on getting inside."

The pilot replied, "Roger."

Archer asked Blaze, "Should we intervene?"

Blaze told him, "No. We'll attack if need be. Until then, you're not to fire until I give you permission. Is that clear?"

Archer answered, "Roger that."

The Prime Minister said, "Attention Vanguards, radar has picked up 4 new aircraft of unknown origin. Shoot them down!"

Blaze growled, "Great! Squad, forget about what I said earlier. Attack!" The engines of their fighters roar back to life and they dive into the battlefield.

Swordsman fires his MiG-29 Fulcrum's 30mm GSh-30-1 cannon at the Vanguard approaching him, the bullets tear through the machine's armor and explodes. He performs a vector roll that takes him behind the next pair of enemies and takes them down with R-27AE missiles.

'I have seen rookies fly better than these guys.' He thought over the Vanguard pilot's skill at handling the thing.

A pair of Vanguards appear on the silver Dread's tail but little did they know that they too are being targeted.

Edge arms her Sidewinders and gained a lock, "Edge, Fox Two!" The missiles score home, obliterating the robots upon impact. The pilot of the silver Dread briefly looks to her right as the F-15E Strike Eagle pulls away and another Strike Eagle closing in on the Ikazuchi's AA guns.

Selecting the unguided bombs, Blaze barrel rolls through the anti-air fire and drops a bomb onto a group of AA guns. A Vanguard lands on top of his aircraft and Blaze can't help but smirk.

'This fool wants to play Rodeo, huh? Let's see how long he will be able to hang on.' He thought.

He starts pulling all kinds of aerial maneuvers until the enemy machine loses its grip and Blaze makes a high g turn before destroying it with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon.

After being thrown into the brig, Hibiki hot wires the control panel to deactivate the laser bars.

He said, "Never underestimate a mechanic's knowledge." He is about to leave when he hears the white egg-shaped robot that was stationed there making beeping noises he decides to take the robot with him.

Back in space, the Vanguards prove to be more persistent than first thought.

The pilot of the red Dread said, "Good grief, these things won't quit! We can't get through!"

Blaze contacted her, "This is Blaze of Razgriz Squadron to unknown aircraft, I can help you get through this blockade if you agree not to fire on me. Do we have a deal?"

The red Dread pilot gasped, "Is that a man?"

The silver Dread pilot said, "We agree with your proposal for the time being."

Blaze nodded, "Very well. I'm going to pull up right beside you in seconds. Once the blockade is taken care of, I'll use one of my bombs to destroy the door leading to the ship's cargo bay area." The Dread's pilot watches the F-15E Strike Eagle pull up right beside her and signals with his hand to follow his lead.

'I have never seen an aircraft of that design. Did it come from a different planet?' She thought.

Blaze patiently waits for his missiles to gain a lock-on. Then the tone becomes loud.

He said, "I got tone. Blaze, Fox Two!" The Sidewinders are released from their latches and went through the cockpit of the enemy like a bullet. He next selects the UGBL and closes in on the cargo bay door. Once he's close enough, the bombs rip open a massive hole.

The red Dread pilot cried, "That pilot's got skills, for a man."

Blaze told them, "That's it. You're clear to enter." He breaks off to return to his wingmen.

The Dreads fly through the newly made hole. The crew member inside turns a switch to restore gravity.

He exclaimed, "Cargo bay gravity restored! Prepare to engage the enemy directly!" The raiding party get out of their aircraft wearing spacesuits with a creepy helmet/mask that one would see in a horror movie. They engage the cargo bay personnel with laser rings on their fingers. One of the female space pirates gets hit in the shoulder.

The pilot of the blue Dread has trouble controlling her craft and shoots at the wall in front of her.

Hibiki runs on a skywalk in the Ikazuchi's engine room when the ceiling above him bulges, brightens in color and then explodes.

On the other Tarak ship's bridge, a lever cover opens and the lever comes up. The Prime Minister places his hand on it.

The commander said, "Minister, you can't do this!"

The Prime Minister stated, "We can't allow the entire ship be captured by our enemy. I must at least save the new section of the Ikazuchi. Before everything falls into the hands of females, I'll separate the old from the new!" He throws the switch forward and explosive bolts engage, freeing the old section of the Tarak flagship.

Archer utilizes his MiG-29's powerful thrust, soaring above the enemy. Swordsman and him do the rolling scissors maneuver where they criss-cross one another to confuse the enemy if they are trying to lock onto one of them and get a clear shot. Seeing a pair of hostiles approaching both of them, the Osean pilots fly past each other then unleash a missile on their targets.

In the engine room, Hibiki comes to after surviving the explosion. His hand comes into contact with something soft yet pliable.

He wondered, "What is this?" He looked up to see a female on top of him, "Ah! A monster!" He shoves the creature off him.

The female said, "Wait!" Judging by the sound of the voice, it belonged to a 16-year old.

The young girl removes her helmet/mask and spacesuit down to her waist. Her deep red hair extended close to her ankles with a pair of bangs framing the sides of her face that had hair pins in them, blue eyes, a golden object resembling a tiara rested on top of her head, wore a black tank top that showed off her stomach, a decorative jacket, a skirt that exposed her curves and wore ankle-high boots.

Dita said with excitement, "Wow! It's a real alien!"

Hibiki blinked in confusion, "Alien?" Dita waved hello and this made Hibiki more confused but he waved back nonetheless.

The redhead cried, "I did, it worked! I made first contact!" Hibiki laughs nervously before taking off, Dita quickly removes her spacesuit completely so she can run after him.

A laser strikes inches away from a Tarak cadet's face.

An armed guard warned, "Don't move, we'll shoot if you try anything stupid." She oversees them being boarded onto escape pods. Nearby them, the pilots of the 2 Dreads start removing their spacesuits.

The first one had long blonde hair that stopped above her feet, green eyes, donned an exotic not to mention revealing black dress that showed some of her large and full breasts, stood around 5'7 and appeared to be about 20 years old. This beautiful woman was none other than Jura Basil Eden.

She said, "I know it's disinfected and all but I don't think I will ever get used to the smell."

The woman next to her removed her spacesuit. She wore a form fitting white and black flight suit that showed off her athletic body, light blue hair that went past her ears and spiked at the front and straightened out into a fan-like style at the back, aqua colored eyes that one would lose themselves in, pale skin, stood around 5'6, some kind of circlet covered her left eye but it didn't hamper her beauty and was about a year younger than her blonde-haired companion, placing her at 19. Her face displayed leadership. Her name was Meia Gisborn, leader of the Dreads.

She asked, "Where'd Dita go?"

Barnette said, "Last time I saw her, she was having problems with her Dread and after that I-ow! Be careful, Paiway! My skin's delicate I'll have you know!"

Barnette had dark green hair, violet eyes, wore an outfit that resembled a one-piece bathing suit covering between her legs, sides, stomach and stopped at her chest and had shoulder pads secured by clasps on her shoulder blades, thigh-high boots and gloves that went past her elbows. While her breasts were not as big as Jura's, Barnette was well formed in her own right and her curves only intensified that.

Paiway was the space pirate's nurse around 11 years old or so, black hair tied into twin pigtails, red eyes, wore something close to a French maiden outfit, elbow-length black gloves and knee-high boots.

She replied, "Just try to tolerate it."

Barnette fired back, "Nurses should be more sensitive!"

Paiway cried, "I am being sensitive." Another one of the cadets looks over his shoulder then grunts before moving on.

On the other Tarak ship, the bridge operator said, "The mysterious fighter jets have wiped out half of our Vanguards and the pirates are heading toward the old section of the Ikazuchi!"

The Prime Minister cried, "Those females move fast, don't they? Prepare to fire a torpedo, the Muramasa!"

The commander asked, "Minister, are you actually going to destroy the old section?"

The bald-headed man stated angrily, "I'd rather destroy with my own hands than let it fall into the hands of women!" Dita snaps a picture as she continues to chase Hibiki through the engine room.

The Razgriz Squadron regroup after destroying the last of the Vanguards then they see escape pods being launched from the old section.

The Prime Minister wondered, "Isn't this their way of showing us pity?"

The commander said, "Perhaps there is a peaceful way to end this battle."

The Prime Minister looked at the missile operator, "Is the Muramasa ready yet?"

The operator said, "Determining distance to the target!"

Back in the cargo bay area, Jura said in disappointment, "I was looking forward to this because they said it was gonna be big but this is all junk."

Meia said, "Jura, we're going to look for Dita."

Jura sighed, "That's why I didn't want to bring along a trainee."

The Dread leader told her with restrained impatience, "Look Jura, we are short handed as it is. If you didn't want to join in this operation you should've said something earlier."

The blonde-haired woman replied, "Okay, you don't have to yell. I'll go with you." From his canopy window, Blaze sees a missile being lowered.

In the sub-bridge, Ezra gasped, "A missile has locked on to us!"

BC said, "What? Parfet, is it possible to move the ship?"

The engineer shook her head, "I'm afraid not because the engine's dead."

BC gritted her teeth, "Grr, what do we do?"

The captain said, "I see it. Losing the ship would be a shame but escaping with our lives is more important right now. Let's get out of here!" Meia and Jura reach where Dita's Dread crashed and upon hearing a scream, they both look down to see the redhead running after Hibiki.

Jura smiled slyly, "Do you see that, Meia? She's chasing a man." The Razgriz Squadron help the pirate ship delay the launch of the Muramasa however, their efforts are futile because it's launched despite being fueled to 80%. The bullets from their aircraft's cannon bounce off the rapidly approaching projectile.

Dita continues to chase Hibiki until she is tackled by Meia.

Meia scolded, "What are you doing, Dita? You know better than to separate from the rest of the team!"

Dita apologized, "I'm sorry." The three women hurry back to their Dreads while Hibiki continues to search for his Vanguard. He soon spots the machine and enters then he tries to figure out how it moved.

With Razgriz Squadron, Edge stated, "15 seconds till impact."

Swordsman cursed, "Damn it! I'm out of missiles!" Grimm closes his eyes, accepting their fate.

Blaze cried, "We could really use some help here!" The Muramasa strikes, taking them, the pirate ship and the old section of the Ikazuchi in one giant explosion. Suddenly, a wormhole sucks them in.

The Tarak personnel on the new section look at the blast.

The Prime Minister sighed, "I hope you women enjoyed the taste of defeat." Inside some sort of aqua green sea, Hibiki sees a humanoid robot in front of him. Then, as if he'd fallen from a high cliff, he screams as he, the three Dread pilots and Razgriz fall into the endless sea.

A/N: Chapter 1 done. Sorry if it didn't take out good, that cursed writer's block was plaguing me the whole time plus it's been 3 years since I last did a Vandread crossover so I am trying to shake off that rust.

We pretty much get introduced to the characters here.

I will try my best to make the next chapter better.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enemy Engaged

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

On the other side of the galaxy, the wormhole appears and shoots the pirate's ship and the old section of the Ikazuchi out.

On the bridge the space pirate captain asked, "This certainly doesn't look like the afterlife. Where are we?"

One of the bridge operators said, "I'll check." Suddenly, the bridge is rocked as tentacle-like crystals emerge from the old section of the Tarak flagship and starts pulling the space pirate ship up and any nearby space debris towards it.

The captain wondered, "What the hell's going on? Is the crystal trying to eat the ship or something?" In the engine room, Jura moans as she starts to regain consciousness and brings herself up to a sitting position. Meia shakes the cob webs loose as she too wakes up.

She gasped, "Dita! Where are you?"

The redhead waved, "Hi, over here. Something beep and then vroom! Oh wow, alien powers are amazing!" Happy that her team is okay, Meia surveys the surrounding area. Everywhere she turned to, crystals covered the interior.

Close by, the Ghosts of Razgriz start to come to.

Nathan gets to his feet first and turns around to see his wingmen sitting up.

He asked, "You three okay?"

Snow replied, "I'm fine. Where are we? More importantly how did we survive that explosion?"

Grimm replied, "Maybe an angel's watching over us. Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Nathan inspects his g-suit. There are a few tears here and there and his helmet sustained some damage but neither he or his squad mates received any injuries.

Looking around, he spots their fighter jets encased in a crystal cocoon, protecting them from any harm. Upon returning his gaze to the squad he discovers that Nagase isn't with them! The three men start searching the massive room for her.

Back on the bridge, the aged pirate leader asked, "Hey Gascogne, do you think you can detach us?"

The Reg leader appeared on a monitor, "The laser's having no effect and it's only a matter of time before this place suffers the same fate that the rest of the ship is experiencing."

BC showed up on a separate monitor, "The corrosion is starting to spread here as well."

Parfet joined in, "The engine's dead so we aren't going anywhere."

The pirate leader sighed irritably, "I guess we'll have to get rid of it at the source. I'm going up! BC, Parfet, come with me!" They take a shuttle to the engine room and upon landing, a ramp extends for its passengers to disembark, looking around as they walk down. They are soon greeted by the Dread leader.

Meia said, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way, Captain."

The aged woman shook her head, "There's no need to apologize, Meia. I wanted to see this with my own eyes." She spots Hibiki.

Meia told her, "This is the man Dita was chasing."

Her superior said, "It's been a long time since I last saw a man. Were their faces really this funny looking?" The group hear a moan coming from their right and Meia readies her laser ring as she walks over to the direction the noise came from. Upon arrival, she sees a pilot clad in a green g-suit and helmet. On the suit's sleeve was an emblem the Dread leader never saw before. Kneeling down, she places 2 fingers on the pilot's neck and finds a pulse.

Meia looked to the others, "Hey, I found someone over here!" The others arrive as Meia checks for any further injuries and finds none.

BC asked, "Who's that, Meia?"

The blue-haired woman answered, "Appears to be one of the pilots that helped us get through that blockade during our raid on the Tarak flagship." Curiosity suddenly grabs a hold of her and Meia carefully removes the helmet to reveal the pilot's face.

Parfet gasped, "It's a woman!" Footsteps get Meia's attention and she swiftly points her laser ring at the source and sees 3 additional pilots coming toward them with two of them holding up their hands.

Nathan stepped forward, "I take it that you are their leader, ma'am?"

The pirate leader nodded, "That's correct. My name is Magno Vivan, I'm the captain of the Mejale space pirates."

Nathan saluted, "I'm Nathan Brooks. I go by the callsign 'Blaze.'" Seeing that Nathan is from the military, she returns the salute.

Meia said, "You were the ones that helped us get through the Vanguard blockade. Why did you do that?"

Nathan answered, "We were being attacked by those Vanguards, I believe that's what they are if I recall correctly. Sorry, my memory is still a little bit fuzzy after that explosion. Anyway, since we were considered hostile we decided to help you guys out. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the old saying goes."

Nagase moaned, "Nathan..."

The Razgriz Squad leader spotted his squad mate, "Nagase!"

Magno raised an eyebrow, "Is this woman a part of your group?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, she's one of my wingmen. Care I go see her?" Magno stepped aside to allow him to reach his wife's location and he went to one knee, "Nagase, are you alright?"

Nagase looked at him through blurry eyes, "Nathan? Is that you? Why is everything so dizzy?"

Her husband held up two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up, dear?"

Nagase tried to focus, "I can't tell, it's hard to see right now."

Nathan concluded, "You have a minor concussion." He turned around to face Magno, "If you help Nagase to the infirmary for some pain killers, we will not harm you or your crew. You have my word." Even though she can't see his face, Magno can tell that he is being honest.

She said, "Very well. I promise we will take care of Nagase. However, we have to take you and your other wingmen to the brig for the time being." The 3 male pilots nod and hand over their Beretta M9A1 pistols. Female guards place hand restraints on them.

In the brig, Hibiki bunks his head after waking up from a hallucination or dream. He looks around to see the laser grid on.

He sulked, "Oh man, looks like I'm behind bars again. Is fate conspiring against me or what?"

A voice said, "So you're finally awake."

Hibiki gasped, "Who's there?"

The voice belonged to a young man with long black hair that stopped at the small of his back while covering the right side of his face, blue eyes, tanned skin and had an air of calmness around him. His attire was composed of a sleeveless black bodysuit covered by a Tarak doctor jacket.

He introduced himself, "My name's Duero McFile. Do you have a name too, Mr. Third Class Citizen?"

Hibiki glared at him, "Don't make fun of me! My name's Hibiki Tokai and I am not just some third class citizen!"

Duero smirked, "You're the one who made all the commotion during the ceremony. How did you manage to sneak in?"

The young Tarak said, "There's certainly a lot of questions today. Anyway..." Before he can answer that question he spots the white robot coming online.

It said, "Pyoro! Where am I? Who am I?"

Hibiki stared at it with a dead-panned look on his face, "You've changed a bit, haven't you?"

Nathan said, "Hello there." The two turn their heads toward the Osean.

Duero asked, "Who are you?"

Nathan informed, "A new addition to the brig along with my two wingmen behind me."

Inside the decontamination shower, Barnette pounded on the glass, "Paiway! Let us out, we're freezing!"

The nurse said, "Not until the male germs are gone. Even under circumstances like this, I do not lose my cool."

In the brig, Hibiki asked Pyoro with a bit of annoyance, "Want me to fix you up or something?"

The machine flared its arms up and down while yelling, "Don't make fun of me! I'm not broken!" BC, a few armed guards and Nagase stand before them, making Hibiki back up in fear.

He shrieked, "Women! What do you want? What are you planning to do with me?"

BC told him, "Calm down. This is the safest place for you at the moment."

Hibiki sneered, "You say that but your real intention is to eat my guts!" BC looks at him with confusion while the two guards giggle.

One of them cried, "He believes it!"

BC smirked, "Well before any of that happens, come with us." The laser bars deactivate and the men start following their captors to the interrogation room. Hibiki looks at one of the guard's butt. Of course, living on an all-male planet with no females around, this would be totally alien to him.

He wondered, "What's this?"

Nathan warned, "I wouldn't do that, kid. You won't like the end result of it." Hibiki fails to heed it and touches the woman's butt, the guard glares at him and then gives him the hardest slap she can muster leaving an imprint on the fool's cheek. They arrive at the interrogation room to see Magno already waiting.

Snow said, "You should've heeded Nathan's warning." A door opens up, allowing Meia to enter pointing her laser ring behind Bart's neck to prevent him from trying anything stupid.

He laughed, "Hello, comrades."

Magno said, "Found another one I see."

Meia nodded, "Yes. I found him hiding inside a memorial statue."

The pirate leader stated in disappointment, "I was expecting prisoners but they're just kids."

Pyoro hopped over to her, "Interrogation time! I'll tell you everything!"

Magno smiled, "My, my, a Navi-robot and this one is still functioning. How nostalgic!"

Nathan looked at his wife, "How's your head feeling, dear? Feeling any better?"

Nagase nodded, "Yes, at least for the time being." She heads over until she is standing by his side.

Magno said, "Now that I think about it, I still haven't found out what all of your names are or where you come from." Nathan, Grimm and Marcus Snow stand up and remove their helmets, revealing their faces.

Nathan informed her, "I suppose introductions are in order. Okay. My name is Nathan Brooks, callsign Blaze and leader of my air squadron. The man to my left is Marcus Snow he goes by the name Swordsman during battle, the young lad to my right is Hans Grimm, callsign Archer and you have already met my wife Kei Nagase Brooks. We hail from the Osean Federation. Together, we are Razgriz Squadron but you can call us the Demons or Ghosts of Razgriz." An audible gasp was heard, "I take it you've heard of us?"

Meia stated, "I was told stories about you, a legendary fighter squadron that struck terror into the hearts of their enemies. However, it's said that there was a third original pilot named Chopper but I don't see him among you."

Nagase said in a low voice, "That's because he was shot down during a mission."

Duero started, "I'm afraid I am lost here."

Hibiki finished, "This is a man's ship, isn't it?"

Magno informed them, "It used to be one. You didn't know? This ship was once part of a colonization fleet that left a planet called Earth to seek out new worlds, this of course, was way before any of your fathers were born. But you cowardly grandfather separated this part of the ship and ran away into the darkness of night!"

Pyoro added, "They overhauled the battleship and added residential quarters."

Magno concluded, "And now we find ourselves back on this battleship. This is our business, you know so we'll gladly take the ship but the problem is what are we supposed to do with you guys?"

Meia suggested, "We should get rid of them. Things are already unstable enough!" The aged pirate captain tells her not to be so hasty, saying that they should carefully consider how they want to cook the prisoners up and licked her lips. The sight of it made Hibiki and Bart's face turn blue while sweating bullets with the fear of being eaten. However, Nathan and his wingmen are unfazed.

Snow said, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you actually believe in that crap, I have seen military propaganda cheesier than that."

Magno said, "Beside our Osean friends here, you say the long-haired one's a doctor but what about the other?"

Meia responded, "He's an attacker." Hibiki was about to retort when Bart jabbed him in the ribs as the Dread leader went on, "I happened to saw him climb into an enemy power suit."

Ezra came over the communicator, "We got company approaching!"

BC asked, "Is it male reinforcements?"

Dita said ecstatically, "It's a UFO!" The enemy commences their attack on the immobile ship, causing it to shake.

Meia ran out the door, "Dread teams are moving out!" The shaking becomes so strong that pieces of the ceiling in the interrogation room crack and fall onto a guard, trapping her beneath rubble.

The second one said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

Duero barked, "No! Don't move her!" He jumped over the couch and the guard aimed her laser ring at him, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I just want to see my patient."

Seeing this, Bart concocted a plan, "Well captain, I believe we could help each other out here. I happen to be a navigator."

Magno titled her head, "Oh really?"

Pyoro said, "Warning! This guy is trying to pull something."

The pirate leader glared at him, "Be quiet, you! What are you proposing, young one?"

Bart explained, "I say we call for a temporary truce."

Magno stated, "Okay, you got yourself a deal. However, I am not being chummy you will still be treated like a prisoner. You hear me?"

The blonde-haired Tarak chuckled nervously, "Okay." Razgriz Squadron, being quiet since the introduction, decide to offer their assistance as well. BC presses a button on her remote and the hand restraints fall off, they sprint towards the hanger quickly putting the helmets back on.

Meia meets up with Jura and Dita and together they look at their Dreads.

Jura blinked, "Are these ours?"

Dita gasped, "Wow!"

Getting into the cockpit, Meia placed her hands onto the control spheres, "It looks like the controls haven't changed much. How about you two?"

Jura answered, "I think I can fly this."

Dita said in happiness, "It seems that they have powered up! This is so cool!"

Meia advised, "Don't let it get to your heads." They fly out to enter combat with the unknown hostiles.

The attackers were shaped like cubes with little arms and legs.

Meia pulls up behind a cube-type's tail and shoots her Dread's rapid-firing lasers at it and the machine blows up. She next pulls a high G left turn to evade enemy fire.

She winced from the turn, "The controls respond differently."

Jura showed up on a monitor, "One thing I can say is that these aren't men."

Dita stated angrily, "It's obvious that these are really bad aliens!" A bunch of cube-types cross Meia's line of sight.

She wondered with mild curiosity, "What are those things? Are they really aliens?" Inside the changing ship, Magno and Bart arrive at the bridge Bart currently didn't have the hand restraints on.

Magno said, "Show us what you can do, great navigator." She pushes him forward and Bart cautiously approaches a strange pool of aqua green liquid.

He looked at it, "What in the world?"

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you do not know how to use it?" She asked him, beginning to wonder if she made the wrong decision.

Bart chuckled, "Heh, it's not that. This is just a secret weapon of our military." He screams as the liquid grabs a hold of his leg and pulls him in.

Magno stated with wide eyes, "My goodness! That's some kind of secret weapon."

Pyoro nodded, "He doesn't know how to use it!" Opening his eyes, Bart finds himself in a sphere that offers a 360 degree view of the battlefield.

When he moves his arm, the ship responds to the movement.

Inside the hanger, the Ghosts of Razgriz finish doing a systems check of their fighters and line up making sure to keep some distance between each other. Checking the weapons layout, they discover that their aircraft are armed with medium-range air-to-air missiles.

Nathan said, "Bridge, this is Blaze of Razgriz Squadron. Requesting clearance for takeoff."

A black-haired bridge bunny named Amarone said, "Roger that, Blaze. You are cleared for takeoff, good hunting out there." The afterburners propel the fighter jets out of the hanger and into the fray.

Meia hears her cockpit warning system blaring and looks to her right spotting an Su-27 Flanker from her 4 o'clock. It fires an R-27AE active-radar homing missile, forcing her to take evasive action the missile follows her everywhere she turns to. Another missile warning tells her that a second Su-27 has unleashed an R-27AE of its own from 11 o'clock high. Meia pulls a hard left turn, using every ounce of piloting experience she possesses to shake the projectiles off she spots a pair of cube-types in front of her and leads the missiles to them. Her silver Dread speeds past them and the hostiles are destroyed unfortunately for her, the Flankers are automatically right on her tail.

She said, "Captain, we could use some help out here!"

Magno told her, "Sit tight. Reinforcements are on the way."

Meia wondered, "Reinforcements?" A radar warning alerts her that the Su-27 Flankers are gaining another missile lock. The blue-haired woman sees 2 specs of light appear out of the dark background of space they're soon revealed to be AIM-120D AMRAAM missiles, they scream past her at Mach 4 and obliterate the enemy aircraft. An F-15E Strike Eagle flies overhead.

Jura cried, "Those are our reinforcements?"

Swordsman said, "Razgriz Squadron at your service!"

Blaze ordered, "Squad, disperse and engage the cube-shaped things and Su-27s."

Archer replied, "Roger that, Captain." Archer chases a Flanker around and fires an AIM-9 Sidewinder that rips the enemy craft to shreds. Looking to his 3 o'clock, he sees Hibiki's Vanguard trying to perform Thunder Punch that the young Tarak boasted out. Of course, nothing dramatic happened in fact quite the opposite, his machine gets pummeled by enemy fire from all directions. Archer brings his MiG-29 over and fires 4 R-27AEs at the attackers. Hibiki feels his machine stop taking damage and he stares out of the cockpit window to his left and spots Archer pulling up alongside him.

Hibiki said fiercely, "What'd you do that for, huh? I could have handled that on my own! Go find your own targets!"

Blaze told him over the radio, "Uh-huh, sure. Listen Hibiki, showing off makes you a big fat target. Archer, make sure he doesn't gets himself killed."

Archer nodded, "Yes, sir! Okay, Hibiki if you wanna fight to live another day then I suggest you follow Blaze's advise because he's someone you do not want to anger."

Hibiki asked, "He has a short temper?"

The young Osean pilot shook his head, "No but he can be down right scary if you piss him off enough, I witnessed it myself. While we were returning to our cars after attending Chopper's funeral, some man made a remark about Chopper actually wanting to be shot down. You should've seen the look on the Captain's face, it was so red in rage that you could see the veins in his head throbbing what happened next still haunts me to this day. Blaze beat the man so bad that he looked he'd been hit by a semi-truck and virtually both of his legs were shattered beyond repair. He wounded up having to have artificial legs. From that point on, I vowed to make sure that it didn't happen to me." Hibiki becomes as white as a ghost from Archer's story. He feels a chill run down his spine when he pictures himself being on the receiving end of Blaze's fury.

Blaze's F-15E Strike Eagle approaches gun range behind a cube-type and fires his M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon, turning the enemy into pieces of burning shrapnel that bounce off the canopy. He jinks right when he hears the missile warning, the R-27AE keeps up with him despite Blaze releasing chaff in hoping to confuse the missile's radar, spotting an Su-27 in front of him he flies towards it. The enemy Flanker notices the black jet coming at it and starts approaching it head-on and arms a heat seeking missile but then the Strike Eagle pulls up sharply in full afterburner and the Su-27 is destroyed by the R-27AE. The Razgriz Squadron leader doesn't relax because more radar homing missiles are fired at him, to top it off three additional Flankers are the ones who fired them hoping that at least one of the missiles will hit home. The F-15E Strike Eagle takes evasive action once again trying to shake them off, Blaze releases the last of his chaff but it has little effect on the R-27AEs. He pulls up and over a nearby asteroid so that the giant hunk of rock absorbed the projectiles, blowing bits of the asteroid off in the process. With no chaff left, Blaze will have to use the Strike Eagle's speed, agility and maneuverability in order to survive. His HUD picks up Edge's jet coming to his location for assistance. 2 of the Flankers break off to engage the new target leaving Blaze to deal with the enemy flight lead.

Edge sees the white and blue coloring of the hostile aircraft closing in from her 12 o'clock and challenges the pair, lighting up the afterburners. Nearing gun range, she fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon on the Su-27 to the right and the second craft breaks left and she gives chase. Gaining a lock, Edge fires a Sidewinder but her opponent pops flares to direct the AIM-9 away, in response to this she switches to the AIM-120D AMRAAM. The young woman keeps up with the Su-27 until the cursor box turns red.

She called out, "Edge, Fox Three!" The AIM-120D zeroes in and is able to blow off the Flanker's left wing the violent swinging tears the rest of the craft apart.

Archer keeps hostiles away from Hibiki on Blaze's order until he sees a formation of cube-types heading for Jura's Dread, making him to decide whether to stay with Hibiki to ensure his safety or break off to save Jura. Risking a scolding from Blaze later, he decides to separate from the Vanguard pilot.

An alarm warns Jura after she just scored a kill, informing her that more enemies are closing in on her 6 o'clock. She knew that she was trapped if she turned right, the cube-types to her left would turn to engage and if she turned right, the ones to her left right would automatically have a lock on her. A swarm of AIM-120Ds annihilate some of the cube-types and causing the others to scatter in panic. Jura takes this opportunity to retaliate opening fire at the nearest target then goes after the next one.

The crew on the ship's bridge watch Razgriz Squadron display their fearsome skills.

Ezra said, "Oh my, look at them go."

Amarone nodded, "Yeah, I am beginning to see why the Demons of Razgriz were feared by their enemies. They fight with the ferocity of a demon." And it's not just them who are taking notice of this, the Dread pilots are witnessing it too.

Swordsman shoots a Sidewinder at a cube-type and executes a hard right turn to avoid enemy gunfire then retaliates with his MiG-29's 30mm GSh-30-1 cannon, downing the cube-type that shot at him. A warning alarm tells him that an Su-27 is coming in from 11 o'clock high. The Flanker aims its own GSh-30-1 cannon intending on trashing his aircraft, Swordsman executes a somersault that brings him behind the enemy's tail and unloads some more rounds into the target.

Blaze sees a red button to his left, he looks at it curiously since it wasn't there before. He presses the button and a message shows up on the HUD saying, "Transformation to battle mode engaged." Blaze looks at it in confusion wondering what that meant then he feels his aircraft produce a thud.

The F-15E Strike Eagle pulls vertically up and hatches open up in-between the engines allowing them to extend out, taking on the form of humanoid legs and the turbine blades retract then descend into a little hole that gets covered by a slide-in casing. A pair of humanoid feet come out and unfold before the legs turn around to face the front and move up until they stop below the air intakes, arms emerge from the wings and they connect to a series of latches that hold them on both sides of the aircraft's nose, the nose itself pulls up slightly, points laterally forward and then moves downward where it comes into contact with a magnetic clamp, a robot head slides up with a V-shaped crest mounted on the middle of the forehead, a second, smaller V-shaped crest stood above the main one. For weaponry, the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon disengages from its covering and hovers over the F-15E Strike Eagle's right hand then a body for the Gatling cannon materializes, extending from the barrels to the end and finishing with a handle equipped with a trigger. A pair of .50 caliber machine guns mounted inside the head and a QAAM missile launcher that can fire up to 5 missiles at a time rested on the left forearm.

With the transformation now complete, the Strike Eagle's forest green eyes light up.

Hearing the missile warning, Blaze whips his F-15E around and uses the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to shoot the missiles down. Tracking the origin of them back to the owners, which are a squad of hostile Su-27s Blaze readies the QAAM missile launcher, a series of missile locks appear and start locking onto the enemies once all of them turn red Blaze pulls the trigger. 5 Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air Missiles scream through space at Mach 4 and make quick work of the targets.

Turning around, he sees Dita's Dread approaching Hibiki's Vanguard with cube-types right behind it.

He heard Meia say, "Dita, what are you doing? Pull back!"

Dita said, "Don't worry, Mr. Alien will protect us!" When the blue craft nears the Vanguard, they are engulfed by a fireball.

On the Ikazuchi's bridge, BC sighed, "I guess our miracle didn't happen."

Magno regretfully cried, "Looks like we will have to abandon ship."

Edge informed, "Wait a minute! I think I see something coming out of the fireball!" And Edge was right.

A robotic hand emerges and crushes the metal near it. The fireball dissipates to reveal a huge humanoid robot donning knight-like characteristics glowing red-hot from the heat but as it cooled, its true color was revealed to be a shiny blue. Huge laser cannons rested against its back, bladed gauntlets mounted the forearms and a horn protruded from the forehead.

Magno asked, "What is that? Is that another secret weapon of the men?"

BC blinked in astonishment, "Unbelievable. Is this a real miracle?" The blue robot speeds toward the Seed Ship and uses its hands to open it up, it next deploys its laser cannons. They charge up and then fire all the way out to the other side. It retreats to a safe distance before the Seed Ship explodes.

Razgriz Squadron form up again and Blaze changes his F-15E Strike Eagle into its jet form again.

Swordsman whistled, "Wow. That blue robot just took out that Seed Ship in one shot of its laser cannons. That thing packs some serious firepower!"

Edge nodded, "Indeed." Inside the new robot, Hibiki wakes up to find himself in sort some of futuristic-looking cockpit.

He cried, "Looks like I survived." He feels a weight on his lap, the young Tarak looks down to see Dita sitting on his lap with a sleepy expression on her cute face.

She said almost tiredly, "I knew Mr. Alien would protect us."

Hibiki wondered, "This is the proof of my existence? Is it?"

Meia ordered, "All aircraft return to the ship. I repeat, all aircraft return to the ship." The aircraft head for the Ikazuchi. As it neared, the new robot defused back into Dita's Dread and the Vanguard.

Upon exiting their machines, the men are escorted back to the brig.

Grimm asked, "Hey Captain, how did your aircraft transform like that?"

Nathan replied, "I saw a red button to my left, I was curious on what it would do because it wasn't there before so I pressed it. What you saw was the end result of it. If my gut feeling is right then that means that your aircraft have the same thing. That battle mode could be very useful in any ground battles that we might have."

Grimm apologized, "I also want to say that I'm sorry about disobeying your order to protect Hibiki, it's just that the red Dread was in trouble and I had to go help."

Nathan smiled, "There's no need to apologize to me, Grimm. You were helping out a comrade in trouble. I am not mad about it." The 19-year old sighs in relief after hearing that.

A/N: Chapter 2 done.

Here, the Nirvana crew survived their first battle plus got to see why Razgriz Squadron are legendary. I also decides to give the MiG-29s and F-15E Strike Eagles a robot form for like any ground battles.

To this day, Vandread remains as one of the best anime ever.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Declaration of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Inside the conference room, BC began her report, "Our ship has been completely consumed by the crystals. The bridge, residential quarters and engine room have been engulfed as well. Fortunately, the Dread platform and Reg Central are undamaged, we are currently cleaning up and installing the new database. The bridge has stopped sliding and situated over the ship's garden. The growth of the Paksis Pragma has seem to reach its peak and all other changes have ceased for now. Your report, Meia."

Meia nodded, "Right. The three Dreads that have been transformed by the Paksis no longer fit in our standard platform so we modified the male's side to store them. While investigating, I discovered that this ship hasn't been used for quite some time all the circuits are decayed and useless."

BC concluded, "The real problem is our currently location. It's hard to believe but we are extremely away from Mejale territory and estimates show that it'll take approximately 270 days to return."

Magno uses a fan to cool herself.

She sighed, "What did we deserve to be swept across the galaxy?" The aged woman turned to Meia, "What about our enemy? Have we received any information on them?"

Meia responded, "My team was understaffed so I sent some volunteers to investigate the sight."

Magno asked, "Volunteers? Who?"

Out in space, Edge escorts Dita and Gascogne toward the remains of the Seed Ship that survived the previous battle.

The Reg leader sighs, this is going to be a long day!

On the bridge, the bridge bunnies struggle to keep themselves cool from the heat that's spreading throughout the ship.

Belvedere fanned herself, "What's going on with the air conditioning?" She contacted an engineer, "It's 82 degrees in here!"

The engineer replied, "Stop complaining, it's over 86 in here! Are you having any luck on your end, Parfet?" Inside the engine room housing the Paksis, the lead engineer was busy working on it wearing a specesuit.

She sighed, "This thing's ancient! Is it some kind of prototype?"

Somewhere else, Paiway sat on an elevator writing in a little notebook, "As the brave crew takes over the enemy ship, Magno's family faces a whole new crisis!"

A crew member said, "If you have nothing to do, Paiway then help us out."

The nurse replied, "I am doing something." Barnette and Jura get on, holding some stuff.

Barnette scolded, "Fooling around again? Come on, Paiway!"

Paiway said through her frog puppet, "Barnette and Jura certainly have a lot of stuff. We're lucky that our room was not hit so we won't have to move, ribbit!"

Jura cried annoyingly, "That pisses me off to no ends."

Barnette said, "You're not helping matters whatsoever." She then noticed the rope, "Why is that tied to you?"

Paiway told them, "This elevator's only temporary, I won't be held responsible if it falls. See you later."

Jura said ridiculously, "You're...you're kidding, right?" In the brig, Hibiki, Bart, Duero, Nathan, Grimm and Snow are currently being hosed by a group of woman wearing their spacesuits.

Hibiki complains, Bart scurries around while Duero stood. The male members of Razgriz Squadron on the other hand seem to enjoy it even if the water was cold. Magno and BC watch from a monitor.

Magno asked, "So these are the only men left?"

The platinum-haired commander nodded, "Yes. We'll have to rely on them for the time being until we fully figure out how the system works."

The pirate leader said, "Yeah, I have never seen anything like it before. Very unnerving." She recalls the time when she saw Bart being ejected from the sphere.

Later on, Bart's busy telling a made-up story. Duero, Grimm and Snow go with the flow, Hibiki dozes off into space and Nathan reads a Blue Dove for a Princess, Nagase's favorite book from her childhood.

Bart said, "It was so unnerving, my comrades were dying one by one but I knew I had to persevere in order to defeat the enemy. Now fate has presented with allies..."

'This sucks. I thought I had proved my existence but I was wrong but what the heck...' He thought.

Bart brought him out of his thoughts, "What the heck happened back there? Who made that Vanguard and why did it combine with the Mejalian fighter?"He pointed to Nathan, "How did your aircraft transform into that robot form?"

Nathan looked up from the book, "Beats me. All I did was press a red button in the cockpit of my F-15E Strike Eagle and then viola, it transformed into what you saw. You know, your academy on Tarak should train your Vanguard pilots better because me or any of my wingmen could take out an entire squadron of them without breaking a sweat." He resumes reading the book.

Bart looked at Hibiki, "What about you?"

Hibiki snapped, "How should I know? You think I'm going to forgive you for socking me yesterday?"

The helmsman raised his hands defensively, "Calm down, there's no need to get upset. I was only thinking of your best interests." That certainly got under one of Hibiki's nerves.

The young Tarak glared at him, "You really don't know when to shut up, do you? There's enough hot air in here as it is!"

Duero informed Hibiki, "He's simply worried, that's all. He is trying to take his mind off of things through conversation. Try to forgive him."

Bart gasped, "You're really sharp, you must be one of elite! So what do you say? With your intelligence, my speaking skills and their strength." He pointed at the Osean pilots, "We will have no problem defeating those..."

BC's voice cuts him off, "Would you care to repeat that?" The prisoners wonder if she was listening in on the whole thing.

Bart answered sheepishly, "Oh, nothing. We were just joking around."

The woman said sarcastically, "I'd like to hear your jokes. You'll come with me, won't you?"

The helmsman answered nervously, "I'd be happy to as long as it's of social nature." Out in space, Gascogne commences with the investigation of the Seed Ship.

She said, "This looks more of a giant factory than a space ship in my opinion."

In the conference room, Magno asked her, "Well? Anything worthwhile?"

Gascogne answered, "We're searching the database right now for clues but it's pretty banged up."

Dita approached the Reg leader, "Hey, Miss Gasco would it be okay if I looked around?"

Gascogne flicked her away, "Absolutely not! We got work to be done!" With no gravity to stop her, Dita rolls back. Magno chuckles at the sight then she hears an incoming transmission.

She pushed a button and asked, "Yes, BC?"

BC informed, "I brought our navigator."

Magno said, "I'll be right there." She returned at the Reg leader, "Keep me informed of your progress, Gascogne."

The fellow Mejale space pirate saluted, "You got it." Pressing a button, Magno's seat slides back through a set of doors, turns around and slides down to its position on the bridge.

Bart said timidly, "Hi there. I was told that...you need me for something."

Magno pointed at the sphere, "Yeah, that thing. We haven't been able to discover how to operate it by ourselves so tell us how you did it."

Bart blinked for a moment then regained his composure, "I might as well, given the circumstances." He held up the hand restraints to emphasize it and BC deactivated them, "Listen closely, this is a male's ship which means only men can operate it. So I find it very fortunate that you ladies found me. You may find me to be indispensable..." He's soon sucked inside the sphere again.

Magno sighed, "I don't think we will ever understand this system." Once inside, Bart reflexively moves which in turn, made the ship boot up and move to a different direction.

In the brig, Hibiki, Duero, Grimm, Snow and Nathan are tossed around like toys, hitting the wall or floor. Nathan was somehow able to hold onto the Blue Dove for a Princess book.

Snow said, "I take it from this violent shaking that our helmsman has started up the ship. You guys okay?"

Hibiki answered, "I'm okay. What the hell was that?"

Duero calmly stated, "Most likely Bart."

Grimm said, "We might as well make ourselves comfortable, seeing as how we are going to be in here for a while."

Hibiki looked at him, "Are you crazy or something? We have to take back this ship!"

Snow stated, "And how do you propose we do that? In case you have forgotten we on a ship where the women can call upon reinforcements, is that you want? To be shot on sight?" Hibiki lowered his head, "See what I mean? It's best we help the women out and become allies instead of being at each other's throat constantly."

Duero said, "You seem unfazed by the fact that this crew's made almost entirely of women except for us."

Grimm answered with a smile, "Believe me, Duero we come from a planet where men and women lived together in peace instead of being mortal enemies that your two planets are doing. We might educate you guys on the finer points on what it's like to have a female as a companion."

Hibiki shouted in confusion, "Men and women living together in harmony? That's impossible!"

Grimm continued, "You may believe in that propaganda non-sense that your military feeds ya but I speak the truth."

'What are you guys exactly? Why you know so much about women is currently beyond my knowledge but I will find out.' Duero thought as he narrowed his eye and absorbed the information, Hibiki took it in as well before trying to get some shuteye.

Little do they know that Magno listened in on their conversation through a monitor.

'These Ghosts of Razgriz are certainly an interesting lot. You guys are truly an enigma to all of us.' She thought.

The hours mercilessly tick by and Hibiki begins to sweat as if he is having a fever, the temperature inside the ship must have gone by 20 degrees or more. Duero leans his forehead on Hibiki's to check his temperature since he can't use his hands for the task.

Upon seeing this Hibiki shoved him away, "What do you think you're doing?"

Duero replied, "Checking your temperature."

The young Tarak cried, "I'm fine doc, there is nothing wrong with me."

Duero asked him, "Except you were mumbling in your sleep. Who's grandpa?"

Hibiki replied, "No one special he raised me ever since I was little."

The doctor said, "Peculiar. I don't recall any of the first generation having parents like that."

Nathan closed the book, "Give the kid a break, doc! Your endless barrage of questions is really beginning to annoy me!" At the bridge, Ezra tries to contact Gascogne, Dita or Nagase but all she gets is static on the other end. Suddenly her cheeks flush and her breathing becomes labor then she faints onto the console.

In the brig, Duero is soon called upon to check on Ezra. An elevator brings him along with BC and a pair of armed guards to the infirmary, the man spots Ezra laying in a bed.

BC explained, "She's running a fever that is showing no signs of subsiding. I'd like you to take a look."

Duero wondered, "That's strange. I was told that your medical technology was really advanced."

The commander closed her eyes, smiling, "You really are one of the elite, you probe for information whenever the opportunity presents itself. Alright then, approximately 98% of systems are presently offline that includes the infirmary." She looked at him, "Is that enough for ya?"

Duero smiled, "I will examine the patient." Eventually, the ship dips into a sea of water ice inside a nebula making the engines to shut down. However, that doesn't lift Magno's spirits.

The aged pirate grumbled, "Just when I get the good news that we've stopped, we wind up in a nebula of all places." The fan next to her turns off without warning.

Belvedere alerted her, "Captain, another part of the ship is changing again." The power to the infirmary goes off.

Noticing this, Duero snatched a communicator from a guard much to her displeasure, "Engineering, I need power to the infirmary restored right away."

Parfet told him, "I would love to but I can't read a male's language." BC gives him permission to go up to the engine room. While all of that is going, she goes to the male section of the ship to contact Magno.

She said, "Captain, I have a suggestion." The pirate leader had an ice pack on her head in her desperation to keep cool.

Magno looked at her image, "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

BC explained, "I think sending the Vanguard pilot and one of the Ghosts of Razgriz to rescue Gascogne, Dita and Nagase."

Magno said, "That's not a bad idea. May I ask why you are in the male's section of the ship?"

BC smiled, "Just fulfilling my duty as your First Mate. Over."

'Anymore of this waiting and I will go crazy from boredom.' Snow thought as he, along with the other members of Razgriz Squadron push their g-suits to their waists while Hibiki went down to his underwear.

He groaned, "Hot." For a third time, the platinum-haired woman comes down to the brig.

She teased upon seeing them in their current state of undressed, "My, my, what interesting outfits you have there. Have you no shame?"

Hibiki glared at her, "It is our turn to go, right?"

BC shook her head, "Actually no. I came here to ask for a favor."

Nathan asked curiously, "And what would that be?"

The commander said, "I'm going to be honest right now, we left some of our crew members behind. I want you..." She pointed at Grimm and Snow, "To rescue Barnette and Jura from an elevator they are trapped in and you two..." Now pointing at Hibiki and Nathan, "To rescue our recon team we sent out earlier."

Hibiki scoffed, "Give me one reason why we should help you."

Nathan informed, "This is no 'we' in this, Hibiki. As I said before, it's best that we help each other and become allies rather than remaining as enemies and trying to rip one another's head off. Besides it's said that the strong help the weak." He looked at the commander, "You going to let us out?"

Hibiki sighed, "Fine, I'll help out!" The four get dressed and proceed to their respective tasks.

Nathan and Hibiki enter their craft and take off.

Out in space, Dita tries to escape from a bunch of cube-types that are attacking her. Edge was initially with her but had to break off to engage a formation of MiG-21s. Her Dread's radar shows her that two unknown objects are approaching from 12 o'clock, out of reflex she fires at them. It's revealed to be the Vanguard and F-15E Strike Eagle though Hibiki's machine took the damage while Blaze avoided it in time.

Hibiki scolded, "Hey! Is that your way of thanking someone coming to get you?"

Dita exclaimed in excitement, "The alien!" Hibiki starts backing up but he doesn't get far because Dita's Dread combines with his Vanguard to create Vandread Dita. The two find themselves in the futuristic looking cockpit again.

Hibiki said, "Would you quit moving around so much?"

Dita looked at him, "I just want to thank you for coming to my rescue."

The young Tarak replied, "I didn't come to rescue you, I was...looking for you."

The redhead giggled, "Well, thank you."

Blaze told them, "This moment is cute and all but we still got a recon team to recover." Edge tries to shake a MiG-21 off her tail but everywhere she turns to, the MiG follows. It acquires a lock for one of its K-13 Atoll heat seeking missiles and fires, missile warning blares inside the F-15E Strike Eagle's cockpit as Edge pulls evasive maneuvers but she gets another missile warning, this time from her 5 and 9 o'clock. She grunts as she feels herself thrown into the seat from the force of 9 Gs. Her g-suit inflates to keep her from passing out. Edge succeeds in popping flares to get the missiles off her tail, the relief isn't long because she avoids being shot at by the MiG-21's 30mm cannon. Executing a vector roll, Edge lines up an enemy MiG for her AIM-9 Sidewinder but its comrade thwarts any attempt of firing it.

'I could use some help about now.' She thought.

Her prayer gets answered when 4 AIM-120D AMRAAM obliterate some of the MiG-21s, causing the others to break off their attack on Edge. The black-haired woman sees Blaze's F-15E Strike Eagle fly past her canopy window.

Blaze said, "We were told that you ladies could use a hand out here." Getting on another MiG-21's tail, he fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to earn himself a kill. He turns to his left to see Vandread Dita saving Gascogne. Edge pops flares to confuse another K-13 missile and downs the MiG-21 responsible for it with a Sidewinder. Once the radar shows no more hostiles, she forms up on Blaze's left.

She quickly realized something, "Wait, Blaze! I discovered a strategic bomber a few feet away from the Seed Ship that I think you should contact Magno for permission to bring it back."

Blaze nodded, liking the idea, "Hm, that sounds nice." Back with the Ikazuchi, power's restored though the crew had no time to celebrate because 12,000 feet ahead of them was an asteroid-sized chunk of ice hurtling at them.

Magno immediately ordered, "Hard to starboard! 30 degrees!"

Bart screamed, "Please no!" He shielded his eyes and brace for impact but upon lowering them, he spotted the icy rock blown apart by Vandread Dita, "Hmph! So he saves the day again!" Inside the Vandread's cockpit, Hibiki looks like a zombie.

He said, "For some I feel extremely tired." Dita bounces up and down on a certain part of his anatomy that makes him even more uncomfortable.

Dita cried, "I told you it was amazing, Ms. Gasco!"

Gascogne complained with a tick mark, "Yeah, great. Now get me out of here, will ya? Geez!" Sometime later, the ship clears the nebula and just in time to see the F-15E Strike Eagle towing something.

Blaze contacted Magno, "Excuse me, Magno. Nagase has discovered a strategic bomber that might be useful in the future. Requesting permission to bring it on board."

Magno nodded, "Permission granted." Now that they have been cleared to bring the unknown bomber in, the two aircraft lower their landing gear and flaps to touch down. They let the back landing gear touch the hanger floor first then level the jets out so that they're even with the ground. They next apply the speed break to bring the F-15Es to a halt. Emergency nets deploy to stop the cargo Nathan and Nagase brought with them.

Meanwhile, Grimm and Snow reach the elevator in time to hear Barnette calling out for help.

She gasped upon seeing them, "WHAT ARE YOU MEN DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL?"

Grimm replied, "WE WERE BROUGHT TO HELP YOU GET OUT OF THAT STUCK EVELATOR!" Snow secures the rope they have with them on a pipe.

He lowered it, "HERE! CLIMB UP!" Jura goes first, climbing it with expertise and Snow helps pull her up. Barnette looks reluctant but she too begins ascending, she stops when Snow extends his hand. The brunette suddenly loses her grip and was about to fall to her death if Marcus catch her hand in time. He pulls her up then lets go when Barnette is on her feet.

Jura asked them, "Who sent you to rescue us?"

Grimm answered, "BC did. Nobody gets left behind." The platform they're standing on starts groaning as it struggles to carry the weight of 2 additional people. Realizing that the platform can give out, the group heads for more stable ground. They reach the door leading out of the place. The elevator, along with the platform, falls to the ground shattering upon impact.

The loud noise made Barnette instinctively wrap her arms around the nearest person that happens to be Marcus Snow. Jura and Grimm look on with their jaws dropped and Snow simply shocked. When the Barnette senses that the loud noise is gone, she opens her violet eyes to discover that she's hugging something definitely not female because of the athletic build to the stranger's body and the feeling of the toned muscles. Looking up into Snow's stunning brown eyes, Barnette's entire face soon resembles a cherry.

'I'm hugging a man!' Was the last thought in her mind before she fainted.

Momentarily confused by this Snow's mind processed on what took place seconds ago but then looks to Grimm and Jura, silently asking what happened just now but both of them shrug their shoulders. Shaking his head, the dark-skinned man holds Barnette bridal-style as they head for the infirmary.

Later that day, BC and Magno enter the bridge after having a conference.

BC said, "The captain and I have finished our meeting. Upon analyzing the data we retrieved, we have decided to inform the entire crew. I'd like you all to take a look at this image." Her face was replaced with a planet with gear-like objects on it, "This is the enemy's home planet, we don't know it's exact location but we assume that they have quite a lot of firepower. They attacking us because they believe our presence in their territory are evil intentioned. For this, we will expect more battles along the way to our return home. We've also learned something else from the data. We have discovered that the enemy has called upon the destruction of our home world Mejale as well was the men's world of Tarak. Our faceless enemy is hellbent on the complete annihilation of our home planets!"

Magno took over, "We are pirates and our loyalties are not bound to Mejale or Tarak but we cannot allow an unknown force drive away our potential costumers. Therefore I have to head back ASAP to inform both worlds of this crisis. In order to be successful, we must incorporate the men we have taken prisoner into our crew." The bridge bunnies gasp at the declaration.

Bart chuckled, "So you finally see it my way."

The pirate leader concluded, "There's still many things we don't know about such as this ship and that large machine, however, I am confident that we'll one piece at a time throughout our journey. I expect full co-operation of the entire crew. That is all!" She closes the communication link with a sigh and hears the door leading to the bridge open, the aged pirate turns her head to see Ezra and Duero stepping inside.

Ezra bowed, "Sorry for being out for a while. I will return to my post now."

Magno asked, "Well doctor, have you figured out what caused her to faint like that?"

Duero replied, "It appears that she has some sort of parasitic organism inside her." Magno gasps.

However, Ezra soothed her fears, "It's not that at all! You see...well...I'm pregnant!" Amarone and Belvedere hop out of their posts and rush up to her.

Amarone wondered, "Why didn't you tell us you were a Fahma?"

Bart said in bewilderment, "But I thought babies were born in the factory."

Ezra apologized, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, captain."

Magno smiled warmly, "There's no need for that, Ezra. I hope you have a healthy baby."

Amarone said eagerly, "Come on, tell us! Who's the Ohma?"

Duero asked, "What is that exactly?"

Belvedere answered, "An Ohma donates an egg and the Fahma nurtures it in her womb. Don't you know anything?"

Duero replied honestly, "This is the time I've heard of it." Now free to roam about the ship, Nagase convinces Magno to have her and the rest of Razgriz Squadron to have rooms instead of being in the brig. The aged pirate leader accepts her request and Razgriz Squadron enter their respective rooms and fills the dresser drawers with clothes.

Of course, Nagase specifically asked for her and Nathan to share a room and Magno didn't see any problem with that since she has seen plenty of married couples back on Mejale. Nathan stares at the stars through the room's window. He always dreamed of one day being able to go into space. He feels his wife placing a hand on his shoulder, he turns around.

She asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Nathan replied, "Nothing really. Besides from wanting to become a fighter pilot I always wanted to see Earth from space but it's likely that Earth is devoid of life by now. Heh, I am actually starting to feel home sick."

Nagase wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't worry so much, Nathan. You got me, Grimm and Snow here for ya. Besides from the battles, this is going to be one interesting journey. Don't you think?"

Nathan smiled, "You're right. I am sure the crew will eventually warm up to us." Nagase pulls him in for a passionate kiss before they both go to their new bed.

A/N: Chapter 3 done.

Nathan and Hibiki rescued Dita, Gascogne and Nagase plus acquire a strategic bomber at the same time. Grimm and Snow rescued Barnette and Jura from the stuck elevator.

This Friday will be the 13th anniversary of the Columbine High School shootings and next Thursday, It'll be 26 years since the Chernobyl disaster at Ukraine on April 26, 1986.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Lesson of Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Nathan wakes up from a relaxing sleep, he looks down to see his wife sleeping soundly with an arm wrapped around his chest. He gently removes it without waking her and steps out of the bed and goes to the bathroom to relieve himself then looks in the mirror to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He decides to head for the gym to work out. Nathan exits the bathroom and puts on a pair of shorts, sleeveless white T-shirt, shoes and a red sports bottle he keeps with him.

The door to the room opens, allowing him to exit. During his journey to the kitchen to fill up his sports bottle he spots some of the female crew heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. For reasons unknown to them, the sight of seeing Nathan's athletic body causes their cheeks to heat up including Barnette.

'He looks handsome. Wait a minute! What am I saying? He's a man, our sworn enemy! I shouldn't be thinking like this!' She thought as the brunette fought to get rid of the blush.

Arriving at the kitchen, Nathan opens the freezer and places some ice cubes in the sports bottle then adds water from the kitchen sink the ice makes a cracking sound upon coming into contact with it. Once the bottle is filled to the brim, he shuts the faucet off and closes the lid to the sports bottle. He heads for the gym. When he arrives there, he sees Grimm on a treadmill set at a walking pace.

The young pilot notices his superior and stops the machine.

He smiled, "Hello, Captain. What are you doing here?"

Nathan replied, "Felt like working out to start the day off. When did you get here?"

Grimm answered, "An hour ago." Nathan puts his sports bottle near the wall and stretches before walking over to the bench press.

He places about three 45 pound weights on both sides of the bar then secures the clamps to ensure that none of the weights fall off. He next lays on the bench and pulls the bar off the holding rack, Grimm stands behind it as a spotter. Nathan starts lifting the bar up and down, counting each time it goes up. Once he reaches 100, Grimm helps him place the bar back on the holding rack. Nathan next proceeds to lift 75 pound dumbbells to the count of 150 then does 200 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, 120 leg presses and 100 push-ups then finishes the workout with running on the treadmill. After stepping off, the leader of Razgriz Squadron grabs his red sports bottle, pulls the suction part up and squeezes the bottle making water come out and Nathan swallows the liquid then sits on the floor to rest.

Nagase moans as she opens her brown eyes. Sitting up, she discovers that Nathan isn't there so she assumes that he woke up a bit earlier. After doing the morning routine like showering and changing into a black T-shirt and navy blue jeans, the 24-year old puts on her favorite black and white Adidas shoes. Stepping out of the room, she heads for the cafeteria. Along the way she spots Dita getting kicked out of the men's bathroom.

She asked, "Why can't I stay and watch?"

Hibiki retorted, "How can I go when you're there? Ever heard of privacy?"

Nagase walked over, "Hey, Dita. What's going on here?"

Dita looked at her, "I just wanted to see the tube between his legs."

Nagase frowned in confusion, "Where'd you hear that?"

The redhead explained, "Belvedere and a fellow crew member were talking about it. They said that men had some sort of tube stuck in-between their legs." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Dita's referring to, "Have you seen it, Nagase?"

Nagase blushed heavily, "Huh? N-no, I haven't seen it but I did study about the human body in school when I was a kid."

Dita asked excitingly, "What does it look like?"

The blush on the young Osean woman's deepened if it was possible, "Well...you see...I...I can't tell you, sorry. You're still too young, Dita. When you are a little older you will find out." She quickly walks away before the redhead could bombard her with more questions. The blush on her face lightens then fades much to her relief.

Elsewhere, Parfet is asking for new names to re-christen the ship.

Barnette stared at one of them, "What's this? The 'Nirvana'? That's corny if you ask me."

Parfet said, "The commander suggested that one."

Jura asked, "How are you able to keep track of all these?"

The engineer replied, "I just install them into my friend Pyoro here."

Jura blinked, "Pyoro?"

The named robot stated, "It was Parfet who named me. Isn't it wonderful?" Barnette types in Jura's name suggestion for the ship before the duo leave.

Nathan and Grimm leave the gym and return to their respective rooms to shower and change into casual clothing.

Arriving at the cafeteria, they see the majority of the crew now eating breakfast including Nagase and Snow.

Nathan chooses eggs, 2 strips of bacon, sausage, a piece of toast and coffee for his meal while Grimm selects a bowl of strawberry flavored oatmeal, an orange and milk.

They sit at the table their squad mates are at then start eating while chatting.

In the men's part of the ship, Buzam finishes adjusting a pair of message pods when Magno contacts her.

She asked, "How are the pods coming, BC?"

The platinum-haired woman replied, "They're ready to be launched at any time."

Magno observed the second, "Why is there another pod?"

BC answered, "This one's meant for Tarak, captain. I felt that it was fair to have the men's planet be informed as well."

Magno nodded, "Hm, I see. Launch them." BC obediently sends the pods out into space but after gaining some short distance, they suddenly explode and the culprits are revealed. The aged pirate leader orders her crew to battle stations. The Dread pilots hear the announcement and run to the hanger with the Ghosts of Razgriz not far behind them.

Meia sees Dita standing there like she was staring into space.

She asked, "What are you doing just standing there, Dita? Didn't you hear the alarm? Get into your Dread!"

The redhead said, "It's just that Mr. Alien came here and flew right out of the hanger! Just like that, whoosh!" She spins like a ballerina to prove it.

Jura raised an eyebrow, "You mean he's out there already?" Hopping into his F-15E Strike Eagle, Nathan activates his radio to hear the battle happening.

Out in space, Hibiki battles a group of cube-types that have been detected on the ship's radar.

His Vanguard's sword easily takes care of one then the other. 2 cube-types surround the Vanguard on both sides and then crash into it in a kamikaze attack. Once the smoke clears, the yellow and gray machine sits Indian-style amongst the wreckage unharmed.

Hibiki said to the crew, "How do you like that? Was that impressive enough for ya?" He lets out a cocky laugh.

He lands in the hanger and emerges from the cockpit, looking down he spots Dita standing a few feet away from an obviously fuming Meia.

He asked, "I suppose this is where you congratulate me?"

Meia spoke with unrestrained anger, "Don't be so conceited. You put all of us in danger with that little stunt you pulled, you are to act on my direct orders." Which is true. Yesterday, Hibiki was assigned under Meia's command but the fool never co-operated with others during a space battle, that can have fatal consequences.

Hibiki hopped down, "Ha, what are you so worked up about? You can't let a little danger bother you, not that it matters. You got me to protect you." He flexes his bicep in a display of arrogance.

Meia snorted, "Hmph, small dogs always bark the loudest." Razgriz Squadron watches the verbal showdown from the sidelines.

The young Tarak was open mouthed before he fired back, "That may be true but it's better than not being able to bark at all."

Meia cried, "Except you're not the one who's barking, it's just your machine."

Hibiki glared at her, "You looking for trouble with me?"

'Meia has this in the bag.' Snow thought.

The Dread leader leaned forward slightly, "What's the matter, can't handle the truth?"

Hibiki fired back, "Who died and made you king? Who do you think you are?"

Meia informed, "You're our prisoner!"

The Vanguard pilot said, "Yeah but don't forget that your prisoner saved your butts!" Dita sighs as the two exchange insults.

Nathan yelled, "Enough! Both of you!" The others turned to his direction as he walked forward until he was face to face with Hibiki, "You do have potential to be the greatest pilot of this generation, Hibiki. However, you should consider yourself lucky that was just a recon team sent to study this ship's performance and stuff. Had that been an actual attack and you were out there all by yourself with no one to rescue you, you wouldn't last 5 seconds if you came under enemy fire. Another thing you lack is strategy, kid. Rushing head-on into battle without a plan is another way of getting yourself killed. Team work is also critical to any mission. You need people to watch your back in case you are in a situation you can't get out of on your own. Perhaps a transfer to a different unit will help you." He turns around to depart from the hanger.

Grimm added, "He's right, you know. Team work is the key to mission success not to mention survival. In fact it weren't for the Captain, neither me, Nagase or Snow would be here." On the bridge, Meia and Nathan express their opinion about Hibiki.

Meia said, "Hibiki is too dangerous, captain! He needs to learn that working together is the only way to survive."

Magno thought about it, "Hm, I guess you have a point there. Alright, I will have him transferred elsewhere."

Meia smiled, "Thank you, captain."

Nathan threw in his two cents, "Magno, I'd like to train the boy."

Magno titled her head, "Really? Please explain."

The Osean informed, "He does have talent as a pilot however, he is brash and doesn't think with his head. I have seen rookies from my home world that think rationally and co-operate with wingmen they are assigned to. Besides that, he doesn't have any combat training. It's not just dogfights he needs to worry about there may come a time where the enemy boards this ship and we have to engage them in close quarters combat. I will help him in his simulation training while Nagase teaches him hand-to-hand combat. This way, he'll be prepared to deal with any situation." Looking into his eyes Magno can tell that Nathan spoke truthfully and admission about Hibiki's potential.

The pirate nodded, "Very well, Nathan. You have my permission to train him."

Nathan saluted her, "Thank you, Magno." Meia watches him depart the bridge a part of her had to admit that Nathan knows about team work, given the fact that he is the leader of a fighter squadron.

The Osean sets off to find where Hibiki's been transferred to. He soon reaches Reg Central and the door slides open to reveal the interior, when Nathan spots the Vanguard pilot wearing one of the stagehand outfits he gets a good laugh out of it.

Hibiki growled, "Don't laugh, idiot! I look stupid in this outfit!"

Gascogne smirked, "If you are going to be a member of Reg you have to look the part. The captain said that you needed a lesson in team work and I am the person to do that."

Nathan asked, "What exactly do you do?"

The Red leader answered, "We resupply the Dreads during battle and register orders from the pilot, the other thing we do is sort out supplies here. Come with me to the back, I want to show you something." The two follow her and she shows them a holographic image of a city on Mejale.

Hibiki said, "So this is the women's planet? Kind of gaudy, don't you think?"

Gascogne explained, "Sure do. It's a real clean and beautiful place but I hate how everything's super efficient. Mejale is a place where the people are friendly to each other and having a great time but looks can be deceiving. Most of the women on Mejale love being show offs. They waste energy on stupid things like competing with their neighbors over who has a better garden. Because of this one of our living units had to be shut down, our captain had nowhere to go so she started up this pirate gig. For pirates like us there is no difference between men and women, that's why we spared your lives. If you came face to face with the Mejalian Army, you would've been dead before you could beg for mercy." Hibiki gulped at the thought then the women pushed him, "Listen up, the number 1 rule around here is that we all got to work to eat. You can complain all you want but before you do, make sure your work's done."

The young Tarak wondered, "What is it exactly that I'm supposed to do?"

Gascogne handed him a mop, "Make sure to smile while working." Hibiki grumbles something incoherent as he left.

Nathan turned to look at the Reg leader, "So Gascogne, have you been able to figure out what kind of strategic bomber Nagase found?"

The tall woman said, "According to the data it had, it appears to be a B-1R." The leader of Razgriz Squadron theorizes that the B-1R must have secretly been under construction by North Osea Grunder Industries at the time and most likely transported to the Waldreich Mountains for completion when the V2 MIRV missiles self-destructed and was transported by the blast to a different sector above Tarak.

Nathan cried, "Hm, I've seen its schematics a few times. It's the proposed upgraded replacement of the B-1B Lancer. It's said to be outfitted with advanced radars, air-to-air missiles and Pratt & Whitney F119 engines. Existing external hard points would be upgraded, allowing it to carry multiple conventional weapons and increasing its overall load out. For defense against enemy air attack, the B-1R would be outfitted with Advanced Electronically Scanned Array or AESA for short. Some existing hard points would be modified to carry air-to-air missiles. Its top speed is Mach 2.2 but the combat range would be reduced by 20%. It would use this top speed to escape unfavorable air-to-air encounters if need be. It would have a total of 4 crew members: A pilot, co-pilot, offensive and defensive systems officer."

Gascogne whistled, "Wow, that's something. I guess we can consider ourselves lucky that we obtained the first and perhaps only one produced. The enemy was most likely going to use it against us in future battles. The craft is about 40% complete. Unfortunately, our resources are limited at this time so I don't think the B-1R will be flying any time soon."

Nathan proposed, "What about using the leftovers of enemy targets that survive a battle?"

The Reg leader nodded, "That's a nice idea. Plus, it can be a neat project for our engineers to work on." Nathan leaves the room.

Snow arrives at the target practice room and upon entering sees Barnette shooting targets, she seems to be completely unaware of his presence.

He called out, "Hello there." His voice made the dark green-haired woman miss her last target.

Turning around, she sneered, "What are you doing here, male?" Despite the tone of hostility in her voice, Snow pulls out his M9A1 pistol and resets the target machine.

After a countdown of 3, the targets pop up and Snow proceeds to shoot them down with exact precision. His face is perfectly calm as the number of targets gradually drops, eventually all of them are gone.

Barnette asked, "How do you that?"

Snow smirked, "You think flight training was the only thing I had in the Osean Air Force Academy? I also received both combat training and marksman training in case I get shot down over enemy terrain." He blows the smoke off the barrel then places it back in the holster in time to hear the alarm sound.

The ship's radar picks a single unidentified craft approaching. It's soon revealed to be a sphere.

Gascogne ultimately had to restrain Hibiki in the chair at Reg Central.

Razgriz Squadron enter their respective planes and start the systems check, after completing it they line up and take off one by one. The Dreads quickly follow.

On the bridge, Belvedere said, "The sphere has maintained its position."

Down at Reg, Hibiki asked, "What's it waiting for?" As soon as the main Dreads appear, the sphere begins to move and tentacles come out then change into jagged spikes. The sight of them spooks the pilots.

Jura wondered, "A s-sea urchin? Are we seriously going to fight that thing?"

Meia informed her sternly, "Just calm down, Jura. Dread teams, check your positions and commence the attack!" The Dreads open fire on the sea urchin but the needles absorb the blows.

Jura wondered, "Those needles block our shots. Now what?" Meia silently thinks of a plan.

The jagged spikes on the sea urchin straighten all of a sudden and are launched at the Dreads, forcing them to take evasive action.

Razgriz Squadron engages a formation of MiG-31 Foxhounds. Blaze orders them to split into groups of 2 and authorizes the use of special weapons.

The Foxhounds mirrors the action and split into groups of 2 as well.

The leading MiG-31 lines Blaze up for its R-77 medium range, radar homing air-to-air missile. Blaze hears the radar warning and jinks right to break the lock the enemy's trying to obtain, after shaking it off he gets on the target's 6 o'clock and readies a Sidewinder.

Once the tone became loud he called out, "Blaze, Fox Two!" The MiG-31 pops flares to direct the heat seeking missile away then turns around to fire its GSh-6-23, 23mm cannon at him. The F-15E Strike Eagle pulls hard to the left and retaliates with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon that tears the Foxhounds to pieces. The missile warning blares inside the cockpit making Blaze release chaff to confuse a pair long-range R-37 missiles but the R-37's radar isn't easily confused by the chaff and continue closing the distance. The F-15E Strike Eagle changes into its robot form and shoots the missiles down then quickly changes back to jet mode.

Edge struggles to shake off a persistent MiG-31 of her own but the Foxhound refuses to be denied of a kill. It fires an R-77 and Edge swiftly takes evasive action, popping flares to direct the missile away from aircraft, pulling around on the enemy's tail she readies an AIM-120D AMRAAM. She gains a lock and fires, the active radar homing missile screams toward the target and is able to damage on one of its engines leaving a smoke trail behind it. Entering gun range, the 24-year old shoots the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon the rounds make quick work of the target. She releases a sigh of relief but Edge reminds herself that the battle's not over and engages additional hostiles.

Archer executes a barrel roll to avoid gunfire from a pair of MiG-31s on his 6 o'clock. Performing a somersault, his MiG-29 is in perfect position for the GSh-30-1 cannon. One of the Foxhounds' left wing gets torn off by the rounds and soon explodes. He pulls a hard right turn when the missile warning sounds and the projectile turns out to be one of the sea urchin's spikes. The object slices the second MiG-31 clean through.

Watching the Dreads fight the sea urchin, Swordsman asked, "Blaze, that sea urchin is causing the Dreads some trouble. Should we concentrate our firepower on it?"

Blaze responded, "Yeah but make the last of your special weapons count because we don't have that many left." The Ghosts of Razgriz form up and speed toward the main battle.

Barnette avoids a spike being directed at her.

She said, "Damn, that thing is too fast! I can't get a missile lock on it! To make matters worse, those spikes are replenished before our missiles can inflict any structural damage!"

Dita contacted Meia, "Hey Meia, let's get Mr. Alien out here!"

Meia replied, "No, he's a man."

The redhead whined, "But he's a good alien!"

The blue-haired woman said, "I told you already about relying on others. This is our battle, we fight on our own!" Blaze watches her Dread weave through barrage of spikes.

Edge asked, "What is she doing?"

Meia stated, "We can do this. I don't need a man's help!"

Blaze shook his head, "She's letting her pride cloud her judgment. That can have disastrous results." His HUD reveals to him that a group of Su-34s have joined the fight and one of them is closing in on Meia's 7 o'clock low. He fires his last AIM-120D at it and the aircraft explodes while the sea urchin rams into the ship with its jagged spikes.

Inside Reg Central, Hibiki complained, "Come on, get me out of these!" He gets his wish when Gascogne presses the button on a device and the hand restraints drop from his body.

She told him, "Come with me. It's time for you to know what we stagehands do." They board the Reg supply ship and Hibiki is thrown into his seat from the sudden acceleration as the ship takes off. Its grappling arms underneath it secure the Dreads and the resupply commences. The sea urchin heads toward the supply ship but Gascogne uses the vessel's armored top to absorb the blow.

Hibiki asked, "So this is what stagehands do?"

Gascogne replied, "I told you we don't just work behind the scenes. So do you finally believe me now?" The resupply soon reached 100%, "Delivery complete. Give them hell, girls." The Dreads head back into battle.

Hibiki noticed something on the ship's monitor, "Hey, there's still one thing left."

The Reg leader said, "Well, it would be a shame to have it brought out here so why don't you go ahead and use it?" The door to one of the supply crates opens and the Vanguard takes off.

Another Su-34 gains a lock for the R-27AE and Blaze pulls a hard right to shake off the lock and pulls on the target's 6 o'clock, downing it with a Sidewinder. Looking to his left, Blaze can see both Meia's Dread and Hibiki's Vanguard combine.

The end result was a silver colored Vandread that resembled a dragon.

Inside the Vandread's cockpit, the two pilots start to come around.

Hibiki finds himself sitting on Meia's lap when his back comes into contact with her breasts, startling both of them.

Hibiki asked, "What are you doing?"

Meia fired back, "What the heck are you doing in here? I never asked for your help so get off me!"

The young Tarak said, "If I could, I would've!" Vandread Meia gets hit by a volley of spikes forcing the pilots to put their differences aside for the time being. The machine weaves through a second barrage with amazing speed.

Jura said with envy, "Meia is so lucky!" Vandread Meia speeds over the sea urchin just as the target unleashes its spike attack. An arc of green energy surrounds the Vandread's head and the machine races toward the sea urchin at top speed and plows through it like a javelin then emerges from the other side. Its eyes glow as the sea urchin explodes. The pilots breath heavily.

Hibiki said, "Man, it's a really big mess out there."

Meia replied, "I agree. Do you understand now? You can't win every battle with just your Vanguard out there."

The young Tarak shot back, "The same thing goes for you and your Dread, don't you think?" Meia doesn't reply but she silently knows Hibiki has a point.

The pilots return to the ship.

Dita pouted, "This is unfair! Mr. Alien was only to combine with me!"

Jura said, "You know if the Vanguard combined with me, my Dread might become something elegant too. Awesome!"

Later that day, the time finally comes to re-christen.

Magno asked, "The ship's name?"

Parfet nodded through Pyoro, "Uh-huh. We've compiled a list of names and we'd like you to choose one."

The pirate leader smiled, "You want me to choose?"

The leader engineer said, "Just as long as you pick a real fancy one." Pyoro shows Magno the list of name until one catches her interest.

She said, "Hm, the 'Nirvana.' Not a bad suggestion, who's idea was it?"

Pyoro told her, "It was the commander's idea."

Magno concluded, "Then it's decided. From this day forward, this ship will be called the Nirvana." Hibiki walks toward the men's quarters exhausted and sits on his makeshift bed. Bart offers a pellet from a box but Hibiki doesn't feel like eating one then Dita comes in, flicks it away and offers him a boxed lunch. Pyoro had to make the boy chew the food and upon swallowing, Hibiki instantly likes it due to the comically satisfied look on his face.

He asked, "What is this stuff?"

Dita wondered, "You like it?" He snatched it from her and munched down as she pleaded, "Mr. Alien, from now on will you combine with me? Please?"

Hibiki said, "Stop calling me Mr. Alien, would you? It's annoying." The group hear footsteps and look at the entrance to see Nathan standing there.

Duero asked, "What brings you here, Nathan?"

Nathan replied, "I'm here for Hibiki. I hope you enjoyed that meal, kid because you're going to need every ounce of energy. Starting right now, Nagase and I will be training you."

Hibiki wondered, "Training? What for?"

The young Osean explained, "You have talent to be the greatest pilot of this generation but you're recklessness and lack of planning can get you killed, there also may come a time where you have to face an enemy in hand-to-hand combat and you have to be prepared in case that happens. I will you help further develop your piloting skills while Nagase teaches you how to defend yourself in a fist fight with the enemy." His observed the young lad's attire, "You won't survive 5 minutes without overheating in that. So put these on instead." He throws Hibiki a pair of gym shorts and a tank top along with a pair of shoes.

Hibiki whined, "My training begins now? Come on, we just got done battling a sea urchin for crying out loud!"

Nathan crossed his arms, "It'll be worth it in the long run, Hibiki. Change into those clothes and follow me toward the simulation room. Dita, come out here with me so Hibiki can change." The stern look he gives her told Dita not to argue so the redhead did what he told her.

A moment later, Hibiki emerges wearing the training gear. He follows Nathan to the simulation hanger, along the way he looks out one of the windows to see a new pair of message pods being launched, one bound for Tarak and the other for Mejale. All the crew can do is pray for the pods to reach their destination intact.

Hibiki succeeds in passing the simulation but now came the physical training with Nagase.

Arriving at the gym, he sees the female pilot standing on a thick pad in the middle of the room, she wore running shorts and sports bra.

Hibiki pointed at her, "That woman is my trainer?"

Nathan said, "Don't let her attractive appearance fool you, Hibiki. Nagase can fight when she has to. Don't worry, she will start with teaching you the basics of fighting then you will move on from there." He sits on a bench on the opposite side of the pad, planning on watching the training session roll out.

After teaching him the basic moves and submission holds, Nagase starts the fighting part.

She throws a kick that Hibiki instinctively blocks, he cockily grins at her but Nagase uses her other leg for a roundhouse kick that Hibiki fails to react in time and the impact sends him landing on his back.

He sat up, "Hey, you cheated!"

Nagase informed, "Rule number 1, never get cocky." Witnessing him getting to his feet, she unleashed a barrage of punches that forces Hibiki to cover.

Nathan said, "Don't just defend, try countering as well!" Hibiki tries to throw a kick as a counter but Nagase blocks it with her leg. The session continues for an hour or so and Nathan notices that Hibiki is steadily getting the hang of it but it'll still be a while before the Vanguard pilot can hold his own against him or anyone else.

Hibiki's currently passed out from exhaustion. He was able to drink some water, wash up and change into his regular clothes before passing out. Nathan carries him back to the men's section of the Nirvana, he gently places Hibiki on the bed. The young lad will be sleeping well tonight.

The two decide that sleep sounds good to them so they walk down the hall, Nagase wraps her arms around her husband's and laid her head on his shoulder. Meia walks toward their location and the three pass by one another the Dread leader stops and turns around when she sees Nagase affectionately hugging Nathan's arm and resting her head against his shoulder. Of course, none of the crew including Meia knew that the two Oseans are married. Meia resumes heading to her destination but not before taking one last look at the couple.

A/N: Chapter 4 done.

The crew has got their hands on a B-1R strategic bomber. As mentioned above, it's a proposed replacement for the B-1B Lancer.

Nathan and Nagase have taken it upon themselves to train Hibiki in both piloting and hand-to-hand combat. His relationship with Razgriz Squadron will change as the story progresses.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

As the Nirvana continues its journey towards Tarak and Mejale, it comes across a desert planet.

Magno looked at the monitor inside the conference room, "This planet appears to be dead."

BC offered, "I think we should investigate. There could be something worthwhile if we sent a recon team down to the surface."

The pirate captain said, "I'm not concerned about you going, BC. It's the others I am worried about." Inside the Vanguard hanger, Hibiki was currently finishing up doing maintenance on his machine. He recently completed another training session with Nagase and to his surprise the young woman was patient with him, something he never knew.

He sighed, "These women are such slave drivers, aren't they partner?" Dita sneaked up on him unsuspectingly and blew a heart kiss to him that made Hibiki lose his balance and fall onto the platform, "Maybe I'm not eating right."

Dita asked in genuine concern, "Are you okay?" She seems to be unaware of the fact that Hibiki's looking up her skirt and he gulps nervously.

He decides to head to the infirmary where Duero hooks him up to wireless sensors and his hand crawls up until it reaches his upper thigh. Grimm decides to tag along since he was bored.

Hibiki smacked it away in embarrassment, "What do you think you're doing?"

Duero answered, "Examining you, that's all."

The pilot hugged his legs, "Keep them to yourself!" He becomes nervous when Duero comes closer.

Duero said, "You look exhausted."

Hibiki exhaled, "Well, being trained by the Ghosts of Razgriz and fighting side by side with the women during battle is not easy, doc so of course I'm tired. Someone has to protect them."

Duero smirked, "So you're fighting to protect them, is that it?"

The young lad stumbled, "Well...I'm stronger than them. Since the women...are weak..." His pulse rises all of a sudden and Duero notices it.

He suggested, "Let's stop talking about the females."

Paiway appeared out of nowhere and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's this? A video game?"

Duero asked, "You've never seen a pulse meter before?" He is quite surprised when Paiway asked about what the machine was. On Tarak, pulse meters are pretty common in medical facilities.

Paiway said, "What's it to you if I haven't?" Then she told him with a slight pout, "Anyway, all health problems can be fixed in the Jacuzzi!"

The doctor wondered, "Ja...cuzzi?"

Grimm explained, "It's like an artificial hot spring, doc. If you're rich enough, you can have one built in the backyard of your house but I recommend bathing in a natural hot spring."

Duero raised an eyebrow, "You certainly know a lot about them."

The brown-haired Osean smiled, "Before I signed up for the Osean Air Force, I use to travel around the world with my parents. One time while visiting Osaka, Japan, we rented a room of an inn and bathed in a natural hot spring it was built next to. It would be any man's dream to be in the Jacuzzi with all those attractive women but I respect their privacy." Inside the mentioned room, Jura relaxes in a reclining chair as she being attended to by therapists.

She said, "Space combat damages my hair."

One of the therapists assured her, "Don't worry, I'm here to restore that Jura."

Jura smiled, "Thanks. I won't battle unless my hair's just right." She then noticed Meia and Nagase in the hot tub, "Hey Meia, are you trying to lose some more weight?"

Meia answered, "Excess body fat gets in the way of combat."

The blonde-haired Dread pilot joked, "But you won't have any breasts left if you keep this up!"

Meia chuckled, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, Jura."

Jura asked, "What do you think of this place, Nagase?"

Nagase replied, "It's pretty nice. I could sit in this hot tub all day but if I did that, I would wind up looking like a boiled lobster." Inside the cafeteria, Dita looks at the different sort of meals presented to her on a conveyer belt until she chooses a pair of sliced meat. However, Barnette was planning to eat that one.

She made her displeasure known, "Dita, that's loaded with calories!"

Dita smiled, "That's alright, Barnette. He told me that he wasn't eating right." She departs the cafeteria, leaving a confused Barnette behind.

Back on the bridge, Belvedere said, "Heat signatures have been confirmed."

Ezra added, "There appears to be an artificial structure on the surface but I can't say for absolute certainty because there is a sandstorm raging at the moment."

BC said, "Perhaps we can gain some useful information down there."

Magno cried, "Our kitchen running low on supplies." She then put a smile on her aged face, "Oh well, we'll just have to do things like old fashioned pirates."

BC smiled, "Thank you, captain. Begin weather monitoring! We'll head down there as soon as the storm ends."

Around 12:04 p.m., she made an announcement, "Attention all crew. We're going to be investigating a planet all pilots will immediately begin simulations onboard the Vanguards." That catches Hibiki off guard.

He said in bewilderment, "What? Women are going to be using the Van-Types?" In the Vanguard hanger Nathan, Meia, Jura and Barnette watch the engineers paint the machines all sorts of fancy colors.

Barnette whined, "I know it's impossible to get to the surface with the Dreads but still it doesn't mean that I don't like to be using a Vanguard." She brings up a valid point, although the Dreads were built for space combat, they were never designed for operations on a planet's surface like the upcoming mission. Another thing that surprises the group was that Magno has made Nathan the leader of the recon team, given the fact that he's had experience in close air support during ground missions.

Nathan said, "Quit complaining, Barnette. It's better than nothing."

Jura cried, "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as it comes out nice." Nathan sees Hibiki running through the door and towards his Vanguard, when he gets there he spots Dita about to paint it a different color with a spray gun. He jumps right in front of it, covering half of his body in pink paint.

He glared at Dita, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dita said with starry eyes, "Wow, a pink alien! How cute!"

The Dread pilots start their training inside the simulation pods, Hibiki, Duero and Nathan watch from the observation room.

On the simulation pod's screen, Jura and Barnette's virtual Vanguard due battle with a group of MiG-27 Floggers but needless to say, they didn't stand against the enemy's cannon.

Jura finally had enough and said, "Ah! What is wrong with this thing? Why can't it move with a little more elegance? I'm out of here!"

Pyoro asked, "Don't you need permission first?"

The blonde-haired woman fired back, "Oh, shut up!"

Hibiki mocked, "See? Those women don't what it takes to pilot a Van-Type." That earned him a slap to the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Nathan told him, "They have never piloted a Vanguard before so don't judge them needlessly, Hibiki. Over time, they will get better." Then he, along with Duero, look at the monitor showing Meia and her vitals. Her pulse rate was abnormal. Her breathing was heavy, she was sweating profusely and she looked withdrawn and frightened. Nathan chucked up these classic signs as one thing: claustrophobia, fear of enclosed spaces. He has seen a few would-be Osean fighter pilots display these symptoms and tried their best to conceal the condition but Nathan wasn't fooled because he was the one evaluating their potential.

The simulation screen showed "Died in combat. Simulation over." Meia slams her fist into the wall in frustration.

Duero asked, "Are there medical overrides on Mejale?" She looked at his image, "On Tarak, doctors are given the authority to ground pilots when they are in a situation similar to yours. Do you want that?"

Meia shouted, "Of course not!" She absolutely loathed the idea of him thinking she was weak.

Duero suggested, "In that case, I advise you widen your field of vision. That will help reduce the strain on your body."

The Dread leader retorted, "Keep your advise to yourself. I don't need anyone's help, least of all you. I'll be just fine, thank you very much." Nathan shakes his head over her defiance.

'Pride can be your worst enemy.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Bart is reading some sort of instructions book.

He mumbled, "Let's see how to use the 'ten in one knife shield.' Following the will of the pilot along with the electronic pulse speed." He closed the book, "Oh, I can do this!"

Hibiki said, "Whatever. Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing." His face suddenly lands in-between Jura's breasts.

She said in a seductive tone, "Hello there. The next time we go out, you'll combine with me. I hope you keep that in mind." She then leaves, freeing Hibiki's face and allowing him to breathe again.

He blinked in confusion, "What was that all about?" Down in the simulation room, Duero and Pyoro arrive in time to see the pod open up. Meia's face was currently resting against her arms as she struggles to get her breathing under control.

Duero said, "Your problem seemed to have originated from something psychosomatic in nature. Do you know what caused it?"

Meia looked at him, "Your observation can't be more wrong. It's only fatigue, doctor."

Duero cried, "Adamant denial. That case is serious."

Meia said with irritation, "It's just fatigue!" She stumbled out of the pod and refused Duero's assistance, she glared at them, "There's nothing I hate more than people who don't mind their own business!" Walking to the exit of the room, Meia sees Nathan leaning against the wall with arms crossed and giving her a stoic look.

He said, "You should sit this one out, Meia."

Meia asked, "Why?"

Nathan spoke, "A person with a condition he or she refuses to accept is a liability to the rest of the squad."

The Dread leader cried, "If it's about what happened back there, then you shouldn't worry. Like I said, It's only fatigue."

The Osean informed, "You're a horrible liar. I know claustrophobia when I see it and you showed all the classic symptoms. If you went with us on this recon mission, you would only be a liability. You are weak, Meia."

Meia narrowed her eyes dangerously, "What did you say?"

Nathan said calmly, "You are weak, not physically but emotionally. You must have experienced something traumatic in your past that has caused you to become who you are now. Strength can only be achieved by accepting your weakness. This is why I advise you to sit this recon mission out." He sees Meia physically twitching as she feels her anger rise, it seems Nathan had inadvertently struck a nerve. Meia runs at him with intent on taking his head off but Nathan catches her fist the blue-haired Dread pilot switches to her free fist but it too gets caught. Nathan lets go when he sees Meia ceasing in trying to pummel his face in and he allows her to leave.

Hibiki contacted Magno, "Hey, old lady! You there?"

Magno replied, "There's an old lady right here. What is it, little one?"

Hibiki said, "Tell your people to stop messing with the Van-Types, it's really insulting having them being painted all those dorky colors. Anyway..." The transmission ends abruptly when he hears Dita approaching.

BC blinked in confusion while Magno chuckled, "Heh, it's sure gotten livelier ever since we captured those 7 men." Paiway hides behind the bushes in the Nirvana's garden and snaps pictures of Hibiki munching down on one of Dita's boxed lunches. Of course, his table manners need a little adjusting.

She later talks to Jura, who is currently showering.

The young nurse said, "And what's more surprising is that he was under Dita's control! All from a single boxed lunch."

Jura purred, "I see." Inside the kitchen, Barnette was wearing an apron that replaced her shoulder pads.

Barnette asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's it? That's the reason I am doing all this cooking?"

Her blonde-haired friend while inspecting her fingernails, "It's so that I can combine. You love it when I'm beautiful, don't you Barnette?"

'What an enchanting world you live in, Jura.' Barnette thought.

She then spots a bottle of fire hot sauce, an evil smile forms on her face as she secretly adds it to the steak.

The brunette said, "There we go! All done!" They set out in search for Hibiki.

Grimm walks past them as he heads for the kitchen for something to drink. A little bit earlier, he was told by Nathan to remain on the Nirvana along with Nagase and Snow in case the enemy decides to launch a surprise attack during the recon mission. The 19-year old had no objections since he had a point.

He enters the kitchen in time to see Bart screaming in pain, his lips swollen and red after eating a piece of meat that had the fire hot sauce on it. He immediately downs a glass of water in an attempt to douse the blazing inferno attacking his throat and stomach.

Dita comes out with a pair of ice cream cones.

She said, "Hello there, Mr. Pilot. Why are your lips swollen?" Bart swiftly covers them and when Dita sees the ice cream on one of the cones beginning to melt, she offers it to him but the helmsman runs out of the kitchen.

Grimm looks on with a sweat drop then Dita offers him the ice cream cone, he gladly accepts it and starts licking. Ezra emerges from a storage room holding a bunch of lemons in her arms.

Grimm greeted, "Hello, Ezra."

The gentle bridge bunny said, "Hi, Dita and Grimm."

Dita noticed the lemons and asked, "What are those lemons for?"

Ezra admitted, "It seems that I have had a craving for something sour lately." Dita gets a cute look on her face while Grimm shakes his head with a smile, he knows that Ezra's craving for the lemons was a sign of her pregnancy. The one thing that intrigued the Ghosts of Razgriz was the way babies were born in this universe since the two genders live on separate planets and that also means that the natural way of how babies were born was obsolete. He finishes eating the cone.

The alarm goes off signaling that it's time for the recon mission and making Dita throw her unfinished ice cream cone in the sink then heads for the Vanguard hanger. The five begin their descent toward the desert planet's surface. The Vanguards deploy their heat shields while Nathan's F-15E Strike Eagle's black body glows red-hot from friction. Parfet told him that the aircraft's outer skin had a mysterious coating that protects it from the immense temperatures of re-entry while allowing it to survive without requiring a heat shield.

After successfully passing through the atmosphere, the Vanguards' heat shields turn into umbrellas to slow their rate of descent. However, none of them had enough time to train using a Vanguard so they wind up crash landing on the surface while the F-15E Strike Eagle changes into robot form, the boosters in its feet keep it hovering above the ground for a second then deactivate.

Back on the Nirvana, Meia ran to the Vanguard hanger and growled in frustration, "I'm too late!"

Pyoro hovered over to her and said, "Don't push yourself will they be okay without you, Meia?"

The Dread leader said in defiance, "This shouldn't have happened! I'm responsible for their safety including Nathan's!"

The white robot stated, "But the launch shuttle was made for one way only. They aren't any more."

Meia cried, "What are you talking about?" On the planet's surface, the recon team begin their mission but there is nothing but miles of sand beyond their field of vision.

Jura said in a bored tone, "This place sure looks deserted, huh?"

Barnette agreed, "There was no need for Meia to come down here with us." The robotic head of Blaze's F-15E Strike Eagle looks around, his battle hardened instincts tell him that something is not right.

Hibiki's Vanguard loses its footing and slides down a sand hill.

He said, "Come to think of it, this is my first time using my Vanguard on land."

Jura's Vanguard walked up to him and knelt down, "Hey, can't we hurry up a little?"

Dita stopped her, "Stop it, the only person that Mr. Alien is going to do it with is me!"

Jura snapped back, "Now wait just a minute! Who gave you authority on what I can or can't do, huh?"

The redhead struggled to say, "Y-you just can't!"

Hibiki yelled, "Will the two of you knock it off?" He ignites the Vanguard's boosters to leave the arguing duo but then a laser beams shoots from out of nowhere and hits his machine, making it crash to the ground. Without warning, the sand attacks them.

To make matters worse, the missile warning blares and Blaze moves out of the way as an air-to-surface missile strikes millimeters in front of him shooting up a column of sand.

On the Nirvana's bridge, Duero sees their pulses rise dramatically.

BC said, "Recon team, report!"

Blaze replied, "The sand is attacking us!"

The platinum-haired woman gasped, "What? The sand is attacking?" Back on the desert planet's surface, Blaze soon traces the origin where the AGM-65 Mavericks are being fired from to a pair of A-10s flying overhead. The jets make a right turn to line up for another strafing run, this time they fire their 30mm, GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling cannon. The rounds strike mere inches from the recon team and Blaze waits for them to turn around and when they do, he downs one of them with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon. Only one more A-10 to go. Hearing a scream, Blaze turns his machine around to see the Vanguards in the process of being covered by sand.

Hibiki exclaimed, "What the hell is this stuff?"

Blaze said, "This whole thing was a trap and we fell right into it." Amidst the chaos going on, Meia comes landing in a Vanguard that was left behind. She shudders from the impact and her vision is in a red shade as her claustrophobia shows its effects.

Duero urged, "Meia, do you read me? Turn on your monitors!"

Meia said in a raspy tone, "He should mind his own business!" The blue-haired woman follows the doctor's advise and activates the monitors. After that sand comes hurling at her, Meia only has enough time to gasp before the sand attacks her.

'What should I do? I'm scared!' She thought as she clutched her face with her hands.

Back with the recon team, they have trouble dealing with the Sand Vanguards despite Blaze destroying the other A-10.

He cried in disbelief, "What did you say, Duero? Meia is down here?"

Duero told him, "Yes. She should be nearby." If didn't have his helmet on, he'd be pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sand Vanguards are attacking him and his team and now Meia chose to ignore his advise and come down here.

Blaze said, "Damn that woman. Her pride is going to be the death of her one of these days. Barnette, go search for Meia."

Barnette replied, "Roger!" She separates from the group to look for the Dread leader, eventually she finds the Vanguard fully covered with sand. Barnette uses a shovel to try in removing the sand but Meia's Vanguard punches Barnette off and leaps into the air to touch the laser grid and an alarm sounds.

A timer appears on one of the bridge bunny's monitors.

Belvedere said, "A self-detonation system has been activated on the planet. 300 seconds until detonation."

BC informed the recon team, "Did you guys get that? You need to get out of there!" On the planet, the recon team is boxed in.

Hibiki said, "We would if we weren't surrounded at the moment." An alarm warns that a hostile is approaching from behind them, turning around Hibiki sees another Sand Vanguard standing on the hill and is about to attack when Barnette tells him that it's actually Meia.

Inside the cockpit of the Vanguard, Meia was almost catatonic when Hibiki said, "Hey! Are you taking a nap in there? Get that stuff off!" He tackles the machine to the ground.

Meia told him in a somewhat weak tone, "Stop. Just...save yourself."

Hibiki refused, "Ain't happening. You may piss me off but I'd feel miserable if you died here." Blaze watches the young lad try to scrape the sand off but it keeps coming back so he looks around for something to get rid of it before the self-detonation happens.

BC exclaimed, "You guys only have 30 seconds left! Get out of there now!"

Blaze said, "We know. Hibiki, attack those tanks to your left. They are filled with liquid nitrogen, the sub-zero temperatures should be enough to get rid of these Sand Vanguards."

Hibiki replied, "You got it, Blaze." His Vanguard throws one of its swords into the tank, cracking it open and liquid nitrogen starts to leak out, flooding the surrounding area with its sub-zero temperatures.

Jura cried, "What are you doing? It's freezing in here! Wait a minute, freezing?" Looking through her monitor, Jura witnesses the frozen Sand Vanguards become brittle and crumble to pieces, much to her and the others' surprise. The sand over Meia's unit cracks then falls, exposing her to the blinding light from the outside.

She said, "To think I'd owe my life to a man."

Blaze told sternly, "Look Meia, we have less than 30 seconds to get off this planet so if you don't want to get barbecued, I recommend we evacuate now. Make your decision!" The Dread leader tries to reply but she can't because the sheer urgency of the situation so she makes her decision.

Meia cried, "Let's go." Blaze nods and orders the others to start taking off when he looks over his shoulder the Osean notices that Meia's Vanguard is not moving.

Blaze asked, "Why are you standing there? Come on, we don't have much time left!"

The Dread leader stated, "For some reason, my Vanguard is out of power! I can't move!" Releasing an exasperated sigh, Blaze approaches the disabled machine and rips the cockpit open. He next extends the Strike Eagle's hand and opens the canopy.

He said, "Come on, Meia. I don't care about what your beliefs are about men but right now you have to trust me. It's either that or die." Realizing that she has no choice Meia walks over and climbs into the back seat of the cockpit to the F-15E Strike Eagle and upon closing the canopy, Blaze changes the aircraft into jet mode and ignites the afterburners to catch up with the others.

The personnel on the Nirvana's bridge watch as the timer reaches zero and detonations start happening all over the planet, for a moment they believe the recon team didn't make it out in time but they are soon proven wrong when the team's radar signatures appear on the monitor, their vital signs reappear on the bridge control console as well. They look out the window to see them emerging.

Blaze sees a spec of light gray to his left so turns his head at that direction and sees an aircraft that looks familiar. Upon zooming on it, it's confirmed to be a MiG-1.44 MFI Flatpack. He knows only one person flew that jet and he was killed by a ricocheting plane.

Ezra said in relief, "All members safe and accounted for."

Belvedere stated, "Wait. I only see 4 signatures on the radar. Why aren't there 5?"

Blaze explained, "The Vanguard Meia came down in ran out of power so we had to leave it behind, that's the reason why you are only getting 4 blips on the radar. Don't worry, she is in the seat behind me. We're coming in for a landing now." He lowers his jet's landing gear and flaps. He carefully directs the F-15E Strike Eagle into the hanger and the back gear touch the ground first then the front gear, leveling the aircraft out and Blaze activates the speed break. The F-15's airspeed rapidly drops until it reaches zero, the pilot shuts off the turbines.

When the canopy opens up, Meia exits without thanking Nathan for saving her.

Back on the bridge, Belvedere said, "I've retrieved some data from the planet."

BC ordered, "Read it."

The blonde-haired woman asked, "What? You want me to read it?"

The commander repeated impatiently, "What? Didn't you hear my order? Read the message!"

Belvedere apologized, "I'm sorry. I'll read it now. 'Attention. This year's harvesting are red cells, white blood cells, lymph cells, platelets, etc. All blood components are in good condition.' This is where the data ends."

BC looked at Magno with disbelief and shock, "Captain, t-this means..."

Magno said, "It appears that what the enemy really wanted to do was to harvest us for their own purposes. It's safe to assume from this information is that they think of us as nothing more than vegetables! If there's one thing I have learned here is that we are facing truly formidable opponents." Inside the Vanguard hanger, the machines are returned to the storage area while the pilots recover from the mission.

Meia sits down with her back against the giant crate behind her.

'Being saved is bad enough but being saved by a man is a disgrace. And of all men, it had to be that Osean!' Meia thought acidly.

She hears Hibiki moan as he emerges from his Vanguard.

He sniffed, "I think I caught a cold." He looked down to see Meia staring at him before turning away, "What's her problem? She should grateful that Nathan saved her." He sneezes after finishing that sentence.

Later that day, Meia is requested to come to the conference room. Stepping through the doors, she sees Magno, BC, Duero and the person she didn't want to see, Nathan.

Magno greeted, "Hello, Meia. Please, sit down." The Dread leader sits in the empty chair facing the old woman.

Meia asked, "What is this about?"

Magno began, "I'm sorry if this upsets you but you are no longer allowed to go on any future ground missions."

The blue-haired woman blinked in shock, "What? Captain, I was just suffering from fatigue."

Duero stated, "Not according to the vital signs I noticed during the simulation training for the Vanguards. Your pulse rate was higher than normal, you were breathing heavily and your performance suffered because of that. You have claustrophobia, Meia. You perform exceptionally well in the Dread because the cockpit is more open spaced but in the confined cockpit of a Vanguard, it's the exact opposite."

Meia fired back, "Nonsense. It was only fatigue, doctor."

Nathan said, "Quit making excuses, Meia. During the recon mission you were virtually unresponsive because of your fear of enclosed spaces and that almost cost us our lives. Like I said earlier, a pilot with a condition like yours is a liability. I am a squadron leader, too and it's my duty to make sure that my wingmen get through the mission and come back home alive. If it wasn't for me, you would not be here right now. I know it's a hard pill to swallow but Meia you have to realize that we need to work together if we want to make it back to warn both Tarak and Mejale of the harvesting."

The Dread leader said, "We will do just fine without you!"

Nathan cried, "Well then, answer me this question. If you were facing a flight of Su-37 Terminators flown by ace pilots and they outnumbered you 4 on 1, what would your course of action be? Would you rush head-on into battle with them like a fool and wind up getting shot down or retreat to fight another day?" He stares at her with stoical eyes as he waits for the answer.

Meia stumbled, "I...I...would...I would...retreat to fight another day rather than get shot down."

Seeing the troubled look in Meia's eyes, Magno assured, "Don't think that we're turning against you, Meia because that is not true at all. I am simply looking after the safety of my crew including yours, sometimes we all have to make difficult choices throughout lives and we may not like the outcome of them. However, I am agreeing with Nathan and Duero on this one. I can't allow you to risk your life doing a recon mission if it means using the Vanguards. My decision is final, do you understand?"

Meia sighed, accepting defeat, "Yes, captain."

The pirate leader said, "With that taken cared of, I have something else to say. Nathan, I am placing you in charge of future ground missions we may have." Nathan sees Meia getting up from her seat, obviously not happy about that declaration.

Nathan stood up as well, "Listen Meia, I am doing this not out of personal gain or of boosting my pride but because Magno is requesting it." The Dread leader gets in his face boring holes into him.

She sneered, "Why? So you can get your team killed like with that Chopper guy?" Nathan looks away and kept calm but those words stung.

The leader of Razgriz Squadron returned his gaze to her, "If I were you, I would choose my next words very carefully." Magno, BC and Duero feel an icy cold chill run down their spines from the warning tone in Nathan's voice. However, Meia is too blinded by her anger to sense it.

The blue-haired woman continued, "Or better yet, Nagase would love to see you making a fool out of yourself if you messed up on a mission." The next thing she knows, Nathan pins her against the wall with a forearm against her throat but making sure not to press too hard on it or she'll choke. Meia feels her blood freeze when she stares at the seething Razgriz Squadron leader.

Nathan said, "Listen, you ingrate! Nagase happens to be my wife, one that I love dearly! What you said was uncalled for! Say something like that again and you won't have to worry about the enemy shooting you down because I'll do it myself! You don't want the Ghosts of Razgriz as your enemy! Watch what you say next time, do you understand?"

Meia nodded, "Y-yes." Releasing her, Nathan walks out of the room not wanting to be in the same place as the Dread leader.

Meia had a look of fear on her face, something that no one has ever seen before. The crew felt that nothing could faze her until now.

Nathan enters his and Nagase's bedroom and sits on the bed releasing a big sigh. Just then the bathroom door opens and Nagase walks out after showering and drying her hair. She only had a towel on her at the moment, Nathan momentarily stares at her athletic body that he came to admire and that she loves him. He brings his gaze up to her beautiful face, loving the way she looked.

Nagase finally notices his presence and Nathan quickly snaps out of his gaze.

She asked, "Nathan, what brings you here?"

Her husband answered, "Just got out of a meeting with Magno. She appointed me as the head for any future ground missions we might have but Meia didn't take it well or the fact that she isn't allowed to take part in them involving the Vanguards due to her claustrophobia. She then had the audacity to insult you and Chopper. I'm growing tired of her attitude towards men." Nagase sits on his lap before embracing him in a comforting hug, allowing Nathan to inhale the lavender scented shampoo that she uses. Nathan wraps his arms around her waist.

She said, "Something else is troubling you, dear. What is it?"

He replied, "While we were returning from our recon mission, I saw a MiG-1.44 flying nearby. You think that snake Hamilton somehow cheated death?"

Nagase shook her head, "Impossible. There's no way he could have survived that ricocheting plane colliding with him. I think that MiG-1.44 you saw was just your imagination playing tricks on you."

Nathan said, "I hope so because if it wasn't I would love noting more than to make that snake pay for framing us as Yuktobanian spies. If by some miracle that he has somehow returned from the grave then I will make him rue the day he ever framed us."

His wife told him, "You look tired from that mission. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Nathan nodded, "I guess that would help calm me down after the way Meia disrespected my two squad mates." Getting rid of his shoes and shirt, he pulls back the cover and climbs in. What he doesn't expect is Nagase straddling him and removing the towel, revealing herself in all of her glory. Nagase softly smiles as leans down squishing her 36 C cup breasts against his chest, she sighs softly when she feels Nathan's arms around her bare back and start rubbing it. They both soon dozed off into sleep.

A/N: Chapter 5 done.

Looks like the recon team suffered a close call and Meia insulted Chopper and Nagase. Of course, Nathan didn't take too kindly to that and intimidated her.

The MiG-1.44 makes its first appearance here. For those of you who don't know, Hamilton piloted that plane during the mission where you have to destroy the SOLG's control system. I am not a big fan of futuristic looking aircraft in the game although the ADF-01 Falken is an exception.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Life or Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat.

Vandread Ace

Inside the Nirvana, an injured pilot is being rushed to the infirmary on a stretcher. That injured pilot is none other than Meia Gisborn.

Duero said, "Surface wound to the head, a ruptured spleen, fractured femur, severe concussion and 2 cracked ribs." Hibiki, Dita, a fellow Dread pilot and Grimm follow him.

Hibiki scolded, "You idiot! What in the hell were you thinking, trying to take on the new enemy all by yourself when there was an enemy plane right behind you?"

Flashback

_The Nirvana and its crew find themselves engaged in another dogfight with the Harvesters near a gas giant about 5 times larger than Jupiter but what made matters worse is that they were fighting inside the planet's rings._

_Blaze shakes off a missile from the MiG-1.44 he saw last week, to his surprise it's being piloted by the very person that he wanted revenge on._

_Hamilton said, "Your piloting abilities haven't decayed one bit, Blaze."_

_Blaze told him, "So the Harvesters brought you back from the grave, Hamilton. I see you have brought Ofnir Squadron with you."_

_Hamilton smiled sinisterly, "Yes. I knew that they wanted retribution against you Wardog Ghosts."_

_Blaze fired back, "Sometimes I felt that you were jealous of our popularity that formed over the course of the war with Yuktobania that the Belkans orchastrated. You hoped that the two countries would destroy each other and Belka would reclaim the southern lands it lost during the Belkan War in 1995. You initially took us by surprise, seizing eastern Osean territory via blitzkrieg then you had the audacity to attack our northern lands, all that did was pissing us off. We fought back with ferocity and near ruthlessness, we were able to subside the advancement of your country's forces. However, our leaders knew that Osea alone would not be able to stop you Belkans so we decided to join forces with Ustio, Sapin and Yuktobania. With our combined strength we defeated you to the point where your decided to detonate 7 nuclear bombs on the border that divided North and South Belka."_

_The South Belkan sneered, "That's why I will make sure that you won't live to see the end of this war!" The F-15E Strike Eagle gets behind the MiG-1.44 for a heat seeking Sidewinder and once he hears the tone in his helmet, Blaze pulls the trigger. The missile follows the Flatpack's heat trail from the engines but Hamilton pulls around a piece of icy rock that made up the planet's rings._

_The leader of Razgriz Squadron stated ominously, "You won't get away from me, Hamilton." Close by, his squad are engaging the Ofnir Squadron and their Su-35 Super Flankers._

_Archer chases after Michael Heimeroth. They both try to get behind one another for a missile lock and Heimeroth fires an R-27AE but Archer shakes the missile off and retaliates with his MiG-29's GSh-30-1 cannon that the enemy flight lead avoids. The Su-35 baits Archer to follow it and the young Osean falls for it, Michael Heimeroth pulls around through the rings and fires another R-27AE but the MiG-29 changes into its robot form and shoots the missile down. Heimeroth expertly dodges the lethal 30mm rounds and retaliates with the Super Flanker's GSh-30 cannon, basketball-sized shells scream past Archer's canopy as he narrowly avoids them. Beneath his helmet, Archer bares his teeth as he watches his target fly past him._

_Edge battles Ofnir 2 outside of the gas giant planet's rings, after shaking a missile off she takes evasive action again to avoid being shot down by the Harvesters' new weapon, a dart-shaped fighter with wings fixed in an X pattern. Edge narrows her eyes as she lines the enemy Su-35 up for an AIM-9 and fires once she gets a lock but the Super Flanker pops flares to divert the missile away. Edge closes the distance for the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon, the target evades while the rounds destroy an unfortunate cube-type. Edge looks around for her enemy then suddenly a missile warning tells her that an R-27AE is approaching from her 11 o'clock high, out of instinct she takes evasive action and eventually shakes the missile off. The two fighter jets approach each other head-on to see who'll flinch first and Ofnir 2 does, Edge pulls a hard right turn and switches to the AIM-120D AMRAAM. Gaining a lock, she fires the missile but Ofnir 2 releases chaff. The two prepare for another head-on approach._

_Swordsman fights Ofnir 3 but wonders where the fourth member of the group is when he looks to his right, Swordsman spots Ofnir 4 and the dart-shaped fighter targeting Meia. He ignites the afterburners to rush to her aid and attempt to at least get one of the attackers' attention. He fires the Fulcrum's cannon and succeeds in changing Ofnir 4's attention towards him. Of course, he now has two Su-35s on his tail._

_Blaze said, "Meia, that new fighter is too fast to handle on your own. Combine with Hibiki's Vanguard, you'll have a better chance in battling it."_

_Meia fired back, "I don't need a man's help! I can handle this by myself!"_

_Blaze stated, "This isn't the time for stubborn pride, Meia! You're going to get hit at this rate!" It's like he is talking to a brick wall because the blue-haired woman ignores his advice and tries to handle the enemy on her own. However, the dart-shaped Harvest fighter uses the environment, its slender body, alarming speed and agility to its full advantage. The enemy shoots lasers from its "eyes" and strikes near the cockpit. The next thing Blaze hears is a scream on the radio before static noise takes its place. As the enemy prepares to deliver the killing blow, Archer comes screaming in with his MiG-29's cannon blazing to direct the enemy fighter away._

_Grimm yelled, "Meia!"_

_Blaze alerted, "Nirvana, this is Blaze. Get the infirmery and a stretcher ready and send Gascogne's Reg ship out here. Meia's been injured!"_

_He heard BC gasp, "What? Meia's injured?" In no time, the Reg ship comes out and secures the damaged Dread. Razgriz Squadron escort it back to the Nirvana, the fellow Dreads keep enemies away from them. After landing in the hanger, Blaze sees a stretcher waiting so Archer helps Parfet open the cockpit to the damaged Dread once it's opened the young Osean's eyes widen in horror at the injured Dread leader. He and Blaze pry Meia from the cockpit and gently place her on the stretcher, not minding the blood from a bleeding wound on her head staining their g-suits._

End of flashback

Meia looks at the lights passing overhead as she is being wheeled to the ER. Her mind starts drifting back to her past, back to her Ohma and mother and the incident.

Duero sees the look in his patient's eyes and realizes that there's no time to waste.

He ordered, "Clear the Emergency Room!" The doors slide open and Paiway gasps when she spots Meia coming in. Her circlet falls off her face and Duero removes her chest and shoulder padding then unzips her flight suit. He doesn't mind the fact that she is now naked from the waist up because he knows time is of the essence. Duero places an oxygen mask over the injured pilot's mouth.

Meia said weakly, "Moth...er..." With Meia out of action, Jura takes command of the Dreads.

She ordered, "A team, switch to formation alpha one now and B team...um..." The enemy takes advantage of the chaos as the Dreads are either hit by enemy fire or crash into each other.

Barnette cried, "Get a grip on yourself, Jura! The formation you ordered is not working!"

Jura replied, "I know that! I know that!" Blaze's F-15E Strike Eagle and Hamilton's MiG-1.44 Flatpack fly past each other then both transform into robot form for close-range combat. The MiG-1.44 pulls out a pair of beam sabers and the beams take the form of a sword. The Flatpack speeds toward its prey and swings its close-range weapons but the Strike Eagle avoids before Blaze obtains one of the beam sabers after wrestling it out of the enemy's hand. Hamilton executes a diagonal strike that Blaze blocks then pushes him back. They both land on a big piece of rock and Blaze backs up as Hamilton creeps forward. The beam sabers clash once again and Hamilton ducks a blow that's aimed for his machine's head.

The dart-shaped fighter destroys a part of the Nirvana's outer shielding.

Belvedere informed, "We lost a part of our outer aft shielding!" The bridge personnel listen as distress calls flood in.

BC said, "To think that our enemy had the ability to create decoys." The people of Reg Central feel the stress of the situation until Gascogne appears.

She told them, "Calm down, girls. Panicking isn't going to help anyone so stay positive. What's our motto?"

They said in unison, "Send our friends out with a smile!"

Gascogne nodded with a smile, "That's right. Carry on now." Bart screams in pain as he feels every impact from enemy fire, BC grits her teeth as the relentless flood of distress calls keep pouring in. However, Magno's mind is focused on something else.

'Meia.' She thought.

In the ER, Duero said, "Paiway, adjust the oxygen saturation levels! Stabilizing Meia's condition is our top priority right now!"

The young nurse nodded, "Right." Meia looks back on her past again, this time focused on her mother.

In the back of her mind Meia hated her mother, thinking that she was weak. The Dread leader felt that if she became strong enough she'd be able to protect her mother but in the end Meia realized that her mother was protecting her.

A tear falls down the blue-haired woman's face.

Paiway gasped, "This is the first time I've ever seen Meia cry." The lack of Meia's presence on the battlefield continues to show as more Dreads are damaged.

Barnette told her blonde-haired friend, "You're not going to let things end this way, Jura! Jura!"

Jura finally snapped, "Don't ask me anything, you hear!" Hibiki navigates his way through the planet's rings, knocking one of the icy rocks in front of him away and narrowly avoids a Dread.

He said, "Man, this bites. Hey Dita, let's combine now!"

Dita blinked in surprise, "Uh, sure." She'd normally hear him call her something else but given the current situation, she understood.

Their machines combine to form Vandread Dita and the blue machine gives chase to the Harvest fighter, it soon gains a lock and is about to fire the cannons when the enemy suddenly swings around a rock, causing the two to gasp. They evade the object and spot Jura's Dread pulling up.

She said, "Nice flying there. Can't you do any better?"

Hibiki snapped back, "Shut up, why don't you find yourself useful and think of a plan!"

Blaze stated, "Hibiki! Jura! That's enough!" Though they can't see through the dark visor of his helmet, they could see that the Razgriz Squadron leader was not in the mood, "Snapping at each other won't help matters. Find some other way to blow off steam when this battle's over. Hibiki, return to the Nirvana for resupply and refueling." Hibiki salutes him and follows his order. Blaze then turned to Jura, "You should refuel and rearm as well, Jura."

The blonde-haired woman retorted, "I don't need a man to tell me what to do!" Blaze can tell that Jura is frustrated and had to find some way to vent it out.

He said, "I'm not ordering you, I am giving you advise." He closes the channel and blocks a vertical cut from Hamilton. The F-15E Strike Eagle kicks the enemy MiG-1.44 back.

Hamilton growled, "Damn you, Wardog Ghost!"

Blaze stated nonchalantly, "Your attitude hasn't changed one bit, Hamilton. Your country's hatred for Osea and Yuktobania flows through your veins like a virus."

Hamilton fired back, "What do you know of the humiliation that was inflicted on us?" He swings the beam saber vertically downward again but Blaze blocks it horizontally and electrical arcing ensues from the conjoined weapons. Blaze blocks a punch using his F-15E's free hand before leaping into the air and kicking Hamilton's MiG-1.44 from behind sending it into a hill with a mighty thud. Hamilton frees his machine and changes his Flatpack into jet mode and flies with the Strike Eagle in hot pursuit.

BC hears the voices of the Dread pilots yelling in confusion.

She said, "It looks like we have been taking Meia's leadership for granted. We neglected to properly train Jura in case Meia ever got severely injured."

Magno pointed out, "It's not entirely our fault, BC." The platinum-haired woman looked at her, "It is because that girl wouldn't allow us to, she insisted on doing everything by herself and refused anyone's help. From the moment I picked her, I knew it was only a matter of time before this day came. After the incident that changed her life, the eyes of society that had once looked at her with the highest praise now looked at her with cold stares. At that point she realized that she had nothing worthy to fight for. That girl insisted on punishing herself whenever she made a mistake, she just can't tolerate making them! I remember she used to say one time that she had nothing to fight for, when you let yourself become attached to someone you become weak. She wanted to be strong enough so that no one would have to go through the hell that she did." Meia continues looking back on her past.

It showed her Ohma telling the public of Mejale that she's leading a project that will help revolutionize their home world and that Meia became the cover girl for all the advertisements or magazines. It next switched to her placing her circlet on that she still wears to this very day. Of course, those days of happiness didn't last long. One day, an explosion occurred and Meia winded up having to be evacuated with all the other children. She screamed for her mother to join her, when her mother shook her head Meia said that she'd live with her. In the end, the evacuation ship left and this is where Meia's claustrophobia and fear of the darkness set in. Her mother wanted to fill the land with living things where people could enjoy the calming sensation of security and happiness.

The Nirvana's forces retreat for repairs and for the pilots to rethink their strategy.

Jura sat against a wall sobbing, "I can't do it. I...I don't have what it takes to replace Meia."

Gascogne approached and informed her, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Jura. Nobody here is asking you whether or not you can fill Meia's shoes. Try to take it easy and rely on others for help. Take a look around, nobody here has doubts about you. Learn what you can't do and what you can do, once you realize that everything else will come to you."

Nathan said, "She's right, you know." They looked to see him standing there holding his helmet, "I know it's hard being a squadron leader, knowing that every decision you make determines whether the mission will end up in success or failure. You should make decisions that you feel are right. When I first joined the Osean Air Force I was wondering if I had what it takes to be a pilot. I was taken under the wing of a veteran pilot named Jack Bartlett and he had faith in me. Over time, I became his favorite student and whenever I had my doubts he would tell me to stay positive and don't ever doubt myself. While on a training mission, me, Nagase, Chopper and all of the other nuggets were the victims of a surprise attack by enemy fighters. Bartlett ordered the majority of the rookies to lower altitude while we went after the attackers. He didn't know that hostiles would be waiting for them at the designated altitude he sent the rookies to, after the surprise attack was over the man blamed himself for what happened to the nuggets. I told him the same advice he gave me and Bartlett and I have been friends ever since. He even praised me, telling me that I have become one hell of a squad captain. I make decisions what I feel are right, we all make mistakes. Learn from them and grow, Jura." He turns and walks away from the two to search for Grimm. He has a feeling where he might be at.

Gascogne smirked, "He knows what to say when the need arises." Jura wipes the tears away as she understands the meaning behind the young man's words.

Vandread Dita is held by a pair of grappling arms on the Nirvana.

Hibiki said, "Man, all this sitting around is annoying!"

Dita cried, "I wonder if Meia's gonna die. If that happens..."

The Tarak teen explained, "There's something my grandpa used to say to me. You can worry about things all you want but that doesn't mean you will get an answer every time, what's important is that when it's all said and done you got through it. Were you the person wanted to be?" He turned to her, "I know you're concerned but Duero will do everything he can to make sure that Meia doesn't give up. The only thing that matters right now is protect the ship and the infirmary, don't you agree?"

The redhead looked at him with a smile, "You're right, Mr. Alien. Thank you." Hibiki feels a warmth going through him from the way Dita smiled at him. Of course, he tries to cover it with some excuse.

He said, "Well...I'm sure she would say something like that if she were here."

Jura contacted them, "Listen up, everyone. Change the frequency of your barriers and beams, follow the data pattern I am sending you. We will protect ourselves from our own fire that way."

Hibiki grinned, "That's right, we still have a card to play!"

Nathan finds his wingman sitting on a bench outside of the ER, his helmet next to him.

He called out, "Worried about Meia, Grimm?"

The 19-year old snapped his gaze upward, "Oh, Captain! Uh...well..."

Nathan chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not here to scold you."

Grimm said, "I am concerned about Meia, Captain. I dread to think how the other pilots would react if they were told that she died."

'That's not the only thing, Grimm. You're falling for her, I can see it in your eyes.' The Razgriz Squadron leader thought.

Grimm asked Nathan, "You think she'll pull through?"

Nathan replied, "I have full confidence in Duero and Paiway, Grimm. Come on, we're needed back on the battlefield." The young lad stands up and the two start walking to the hanger, Grimm looks at the doors before putting his helmet on.

Inside the ER, Duero and Paiway look at Meia's CAT scans.

Duero informed, "The problem we have currently is the Paksis fragment that entered her wound. It's starting to invade her brain cells, creating reactions of its own. I don't know how long her spirit will last in the confusion that's attacking her central nervous system." Her mind flashes to more memories of her past.

One such memory involved her mother telling Meia not to hate her Ohma, saying that she's unapproachable sometimes but she would help those in need but it's because of this that Meia's mother fell in love with her and the reason why Meia was born. Her mother next said that Meia would understand one day when someone important showed up in her life. Meia, well her younger self, said that she didn't want that if that person got hurt because of her. Her mother assured that falling love in with someone is a wonderful thing because you become strong since there is someone to fight for. Meia retorted in that she would become weak because of it and asks her mother if she realized whose fault it is that they feel this way. In her heart, Meia regretted saying those words and hoped that she would get the chance to apologize one day.

In the realm of the living, Duero notices her vital signs changing and not in the positive way.

He spoke to her, "Hold on, Meia! Don't give up! Live, please!"

'I don't want to.' She thought.

The Harvest fighter's lasers penetrates another layer of the Nirvana's shields and hits the left wing.

Belvedere exclaimed, "Port side has been hit! The ship's starting to tilt!"

Amarone added, "Sections 3 through 5 have also suffered damage." BC can only stress out more as she rests her hand against an empty bridge control console.

Hibiki appeared on a monitor, "There's no use in getting stressed out about this. I got a plan I'd like to try."

Magno stared at his image, "And what kind of plan would that be? A suicidal one?"

Hibiki replied, "Nothing like that. Besides, when this battle's over I better expect one heck of a meal prepared for us."

The pirate leader smiled, "If your plan works then you can eat until you burst."

Blaze said, "Show me what you have learned, Hibiki."

The Tarak teen grinned, "That's a way I would like to go. I promise you won't be disappointed." He gives them a thumbs-up before his image disappeared.

Having fresh ammo added, Razgriz Squadron returns to their battle with Ofnir and Hamilton.

Spotting Hamilton closing in on the radar, Blaze hides behind an icy rock when the MiG-1.44 nears the object the F-15E Strikes Eagle leaps up in robot form and beam saber ignited, forest green eyes glowing brightly. Hamilton gasps and transforms his Flatpack and barely blocks the attack in time. Blaze suddenly swings his beam saber violently, causing the MiG-1.44 to skid back a few feet. The F-15E Strike Eagle leaps into the air and rapidly descends, aiming to drive the beam saber through the enemy's chest but the Flatpack rolls out of the way and changes into jet mode yet again.

Blaze said in boredom, "This again? You have to come up with new tricks, Hamilton." He pursuits his opponent.

Edge arms a Sidewinder to shoot down Ofnir 2, the missile tracks the heat from the engines and soon becomes loud.

She called out, "Edge, Fox Two!" The AIM-9 screams to its target but Ofnir 2 releases flares. The Su-35 executes a right turn and gets behind Edge for its GSh-30 cannon, Edge immediately takes evasive action. Performing a somersault, her F-15E Strike Eagle gets on the Super Flanker's 6 o'clock and Edge arms another Sidewinder. Ofnir 2 hears the missile warning and leads the heat seeking missile towards a cube-type and breaks left so that the cube-shaped enemy gets destroyed instead of him.

The Dreads form up on both sides of Vandread Dita in preparation to carry out Hibiki's plan.

He said, "Alright, tighten your seat harnesses everyone and let's take our enemy out with one shot." Inside the Emergency Room, Parfet hooks Meia up to a device that they hope will break up the Paksis fragment inside her skull.

She stated, "We only have one chance at this. If this doesn't work, Meia won't return to the woman we know." Once everything is set the engineer turns the machine on and she, along with Duero and Paiway, watch as Meia screams in agony until she suddenly flat lines. Shocked, Parfet automatically tries to think up some other way to bring the Dread leader back to them.

The Nirvana's forces wait as the hostiles rapidly close the distance and when the distance reads 900, they launch their attack.

Vandread Dita uses the gauntlets on its forearms to deflect the lasers as the Harvest fighter tests the blue machine's armor. It was strong but it's just a matter of time before it gives out.

Dita said, "I can't take it!"

Hibiki told her, "Don't give up now, the fun is about to begin." Extending its arms out, the cannons detach from Vandread Dita's back and interlaced with its gauntlets then Hibiki fires the weapons in all directions, the beams bounce off any friendly Dreads and this creates a giant swarm of lasers that destroy every Harvest unit in their path not even the dart-shaped fighter could outmaneuver this.

The personnel on the bridge look on at the fireworks display.

BC said, "What a crazy idea, deflecting his shots off our units' shields!"

Magno smirked, "Half baked one, yes. A damn good one at that, you bet."

Outside of the blast zone, Blaze descends from Hamilton's 2 o'clock high and arms an AIM-120D AMRAAM and upon gaining a lock, he fires. The advanced medium-range air-to-air missile zooms in and obliterates one of the MiG-1.44's tail fins. The cockpit of the Flatpack vibrates violently from the impact and Hamilton struggles to restore control of the aircraft.

Meia finds herself in a grass field. She feels no pain or fear, just peace and harmony. The blue-haired woman believes that she can finally rest.

Her mother said, "You must not give up, Meia." Meia shot to her feet when she saw her, "I didn't have the courage to step out into the world like you or your Ohma. My dream was a create a haven, one where you can feel peaceful when you came home whether you were happy or sad, full of energy or tired. A place where I can greet you with a happy 'welcome home' no matter what kind of day it was."

Meia cried, "No, you weren't the weak person mother, I was! I didn't have the courage to understand others, I was scared to show how I felt. I was afraid of not being liked."

Her mother said softly, "You are a woman with a gentle heart and strong willed, Meia. Please don't blame yourself anymore, you have nothing to fear. Open your heart to others, no one can live alone. Go back to the place you belong where people who are important to you are asking for you to come back." Meia hears the voices of different people until she hears the voice of Blaze and what he said to her.

_His words were, "You are weak, not physically but emotionally. You have experienced something traumatic in your past that has caused you to become who you are now. Strength can only be achieved by accepting your weaknesses. That is why I advise you to sit this recon mission out."_ Meia begins to understand the meaning behind them. He wasn't ridiculing her but getting Meia to realize that she isn't perfect and by accepting her weaknesses, she would be able to become strong.

Two doors appear in front of her and both were calling to her.

The one to her left offered Meia a chance to find eternal rest and free from all of her torment and worries but in unending darkness. The door to her right offered Meia the chance to keep living and experience more hardship and pain but in light itself and have the support of those close to her.

The Dread leader makes her decision and chooses the door of living.

She slowly opens her eyes to see the lights of the ER above her and then Parfet and Paiway look at Meia with tears.

Paiway said, "You came back! Thank god we saved you!"

Meia exhaled with a smile, "Oh, stop it you two." She reaches up to feel her forehead but doesn't feel her circlet and starts panicking until Duero showed it to her, cleaned and ready for her to wear it.

He soothed her worries, "Don't worry, it's right here Meia. This is something pretty important to you, isn't it?"

Meia replied, "No, it's actually a lesson." Hamilton and Ofnir Squadron retreat from battle before the Ghosts of Razgriz can finish them off. They sustained damage in one form or another like Ofnir 3 being inflicted with engine damage or bullet holes in Michael Heimeroth's left wing. Razgriz Squadron watches them with the beam saber in the lead F-15E Strike Eagle's hand shutting off.

Archer urged, "Come on, let's finish them!"

Blaze ordered, "No, let them go."

Swordsman argued, "Why? This is your chance for retribution against the man who framed you."

Blaze stated, "We'll meet again, that I know. Hamilton will bring Grabacr Squadron at our next encounter, Swordsman. That way they will be shot down as one big family since Hamilton was trained by Grabacr." His radio beeped, "Blaze here."

Parfet said, "I have good news for ya. Meia has come back to us!"

Archer sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Blaze smiled, "That's wonderful news, Parfet. We're returning to base now." They land in the Nirvana's hanger as the salvage crew recover any valuable remains from the battle to complete the B-1R.

The Nirvana departs from the gas giant and at the moment, nearly the entire ship is quiet except for a few.

BC types in a bridge control console.

Ezra rubs her growing stomach as she looks at the endless blanket of stars in the ship's garden. She is relieved that they have survived the battle and that she can live to see the day of her baby being born.

Duero does a medical log with a sleeping Paiway behind her.

Meia sits on her bed wearing a nightgown that is surprisingly pink and her circlet once again resting over her left eye and face. She can't find herself to sleep so she puts her flight suit on and walks around until she enters the cafeteria where she spots plates stacked upon plates and bottles littered the tables. Earlier the crew had a massive celebration for winning the intense fight with their enemy. Normally she wouldn't stand for this as it was a breach in discipline but she lets it slide for today because she feels that they deserved it and they won without her help. She walks up to Hibiki, who is bare of his jacket.

Magno said, "They all did their best out there today."

Meia turned to see the aged pirate, "Oh it's you, captain."

Magno placed Hibiki's jacket on him, "It's ironic. He's the exact opposite of you, expressing his feelings when need be but he's won everyone's hearts and right underneath our noses. You two are very much like each other, Meia the only difference is whether or not you express your feelings."

The Dread leader said, "Captain, I..."

Magno asked with a smile, "Meia isn't it time to find some forgiveness, for yourself that is?"

Meia blinked in surprise, "I don't know."

Her superior closed her gray eyes, "I understand that it's not easy but it is a step in the right direction." The pirate leader turns and exits the cafeteria, leaving Meia to contemplate on what Magno said. She then realized that she needs to see one more person.

Nathan stands in the hallway outside of his and Nagase's room, the rest of his squad have retired to bed but he can't find himself to sleep because he had a lot on his mind like what will they do once this war with the Harvesters is over. He feels that there's no way in hell that either Tarak or Mejale will accept them and there is very little chance they'd be able to go back to their own time period. The 24-year old sighs as he felt that they will confront those problems one at a time. They still have a long way to go before reaching Tarak/Mejale territory to think about what to do.

He senses someone's presence behind him so he turns around to see Meia standing there but the look in her eyes didn't show contempt.

He said, "Hello, Meia. I wasn't expecting you to be up and about. It's good to see you chose to live." He gives her a friendly smile.

Meia felt nervous in fact, she feels a bit guilty about what transpired between them last month.

Meia cried, "I came to apologize."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Apologize? For what?"

Meia told him, "For the recon mission last month. I should've followed your advice and stayed on the Nirvana, I almost got you and the others killed because of my pride. Plus, I insulted you, Nagase and Chopper after the mission."

Nathan waved it off, "There's no need to apologize, Meia. Besides, I kind of blew up myself."

The Dread leader calmly explained, "But I want to. Please, hear me out. You are one hell of a fighter pilot and know how to lead a squadron."

Nathan smiled, "Well, thank you. You're an awesome pilot and squad leader yourself. I assume you will be taking command of the Dreads again?" He saw her nod, "Good because I think this will be the only time those ladies will take orders from a male like me or Hibiki." Meia gathers her courage on what she is about to ask him.

She wondered, "Nathan, can you tell me what Chopper was like?"

The Osean cocked his head, "Why do you wanna know?"

Meia answered, "Call it as a way to get to know you since we are part of the same crew now."

Nathan explained, "Okay. His real name is Alvin H. Davenport, Chopper was just his callsign. He was a close friend of mine, in fact all of us in Wardog/Razgriz Squadron were close friends. He was loyal and incredibly skilled in flying a fighter jet. His radio chatter would occasionally drive you nuts but he was cool. He was a fan of Rock n' Roll music, he had a collection of them. We saw some of the most intense missions but we wouldn't see the end of the war together because on November 29, 2010, we were performing a ceremonial flight over November City in Osea for a war speech when enemy fighters targeted the stadium with intent on destroying it. Sometime during the dogfight, his aircraft sustained damage that would later prove fatal. After downing the enemy fighters, a flight of F-117 Nighthawks came in to level the stadium but we were able to shoot them down though it came with a price. In deciding to wait for the people to evacuate, Chopper's electrical system to his fighter became so bad that it prevented him from ejecting. His last words were that he was going to miss AWACS Thunderhead's voice. Me, Nagase and Grimm watched in horror as his plane crashed into the middle of the stadium and we knew that he was dead. One last wave of enemy fighters was detected and something inside us just snapped in the wake of seeing Chopper crash, we shot them down with ruthlessness. When allied reinforcements arrived, the mission was over. Davenport received a posthumous two rank promotion to Lt. Colonel, outranking the rest of us since we were still Captains at the time of our 'deaths.' He was 29 years old when he died." Tears fall from his eyes as he told Meia that painful memory.

Meia said, "I'm sorry."

Nathan wiped the tears away, "It's alright. You know, I sense that Grimm is falling for you, Meia."

The Dread leader's eyes widened, "What?"

The 24-year old nodded, "Yep. He was concerned about you and how the crew would react if you died. Who knows? Maybe you and Grimm will become a couple." A blush appears on Meia's face when Nathan thought that they would make a great couple. Perhaps with Grimm's help, Meia might change her view on men in general.

'Me? In love with a male?' She thought.

Nathan stated, "Of course, it's still too early to know for sure. When you feel you are ready, you should confront him. I'm going to bed now. I hope we're on more stable ground in terms of relationship." He enters the room behind him and the door shuts.

Meia walks to her room, along the way she thinks about what Nathan told her about Grimm falling for her. Maybe when the time is indeed right, she'll ask him herself.

A/N: Chapter 6 done.

Here, Hamilton and Ofnir Squadron fought with Razgriz Squadron and narrowly escape being shot down.

Nathan told Meia about Chopper and they both apologized to one another about their behavior from the recon mission last month.

He also told her about Grimm falling for her.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Understanding One's Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The Nirvana cruises through space without any surprise attacks by their enemy, which is good in the crew's opinion because they need this time to enjoy rest and relaxation.

Inside Dita's room, the redhead is currently busy sowing a cute alien pillow when she suddenly pokes her finger with the sowing needle. Paiway is with her since the young nurse had nothing better to do.

Dita cried, "Ow! That hurt!"

Paiway asked, "Hey Dita, are you making that for someone?" The red-haired Dread pilot places a hand on her cheek while smiling.

The redhead teased, "Maybe."

Paiway suggested, "Because if you are then you can give it to me!"

The Dread pilot pulled the pillow close to her, "No way! I'm making this for Mr. Alien!"

Paiway cried in her frog puppet's voice, "Barf out!" The Nirvana crew enjoy this period of calm in their own way like Belvedere telling a joke to Amarone and Ezra sleeping inside her bridge control console while Magno, BC and Snow look on.

BC said nonchalantly, "When we're not being attacked, things certainly get dull around here pretty quickly."

Magno stated in slight surprise, "I didn't know you were one for that military ballyhoo!"

BC looked at her superior, "I'm only talking about the crew's morale."

Magno returned the gaze with a smile, "Our business is pirating, BC. Sometimes, even pirates like us need to enjoy a little R&R."

Snow nodded, "She's right. Being tense all the time is not good for you, Buzam. You need to unwind from time to time." Once she's finished with the pillow, Dita runs toward the hanger in search of Hibiki and soon reaches the Vanguard.

She called out, "Mr. Alien!" Not hearing a response Dita looks around the entire hanger and soon stumbles across Nathan overseeing the final pieces of the B-1R being put into place, once the strategic bomber is complete they will start training 4 people to fly the thing.

He turned around to see Dita, "Hi, Dita. Looking for something?"

Dita nodded, "Yes I am. Have you seen Mr. Alien? I have a present for him."

Nathan looked at the pillow with a smile, "So I see. I believe he's training with Nagase at the moment so your best bet would be the gym." Dita thanked him and rushes off toward the gym as the leader of Razgriz Squadron shakes his head.

Nagase throws a spinning heel kick that Hibiki ducks and runs forward with a punch aimed at the young woman's toned stomach, fortunately Nagase catches it and throws the Vanguard pilot over her head and onto the mat opposite of her. Hibiki quickly gets to his feet and looks for an opening as his trainer remains in her combat stance which involved her bending her knees slightly, holding one arm up until it nearly lined up with her face while the other arm pointed diagonally toward her chest.

'He's come a long way since he first started.' She mentally evaluated over how long Hibiki has lasted against her.

Hibiki runs at her and Nagase throws a kick that he catches and trips Nagase's foot out from under her. Lying on her back, the young Osean blocks punches then locks Hibiki in some type of arm bar submission hold that he inevitably taps out to. Nagase releases the hold and they both stand up and bow.

Nagase commented, "That's enough for today. I'm impressed, Hibiki. You learn pretty quickly despite being hotheaded sometimes, Nathan was right about you. You do potential to be one hell of a pilot since you completed your flight training in just one month. A few more months under me and you will be handle yourself in hand to hand combat."

Hibiki flashed a cocky smirk, "Heh, of course! I'm a man after all!"

His trainer corrected, "An adolescent, not a man." Hibiki leaves the gym and heads for his quarters to grab stuff so that he can shower, however when he gets there he screams when he spots UFO stuff.

He wondered, "What in the world?" He spotted Dita sleeping in his bed so he cried, "Wake up!" The lovely redhead wipes the sleep from her eyes and upon seeing Hibiki, she jumps out of the bed and does a little ballerina spin.

Dita asked, "What do you think? It's all neat now, right?"

Hibiki replied, "Neat? What's so neat about this, huh?" When Dita shows him the alien pillow she gets kicked out.

Meia and Nagase are in the conference thinking up some new formations with the Dreads when they the door open up and both of them look to see the redhead.

Meia wondered, "Dita? What are you doing here?"

The young Dread pilot said gloomily, "Oh, hi Meia and Nagase." She then told them what happened, "Then he got really mean and kicked me out."

Meia started, "Dita, I'm really good with words and I certainly don't want to increase your curiosity but..."

The red-haired Dread pilot asked, "But what?"

Meia finished, "I think it's not right trying to force your way into somebody's heart when they are not ready."

Nagase threw in her two cents, "Dita, Hibiki comes from a world populated only by men and he's never had contact with the opposite sex before. It takes time for two people to get to know and understand each other. When Nathan, Grimm, Snow and myself visited Yuktobania for the first time, some soldiers of the country's military looked at us with wary stares because of what we did to them when the two countries fought each other. They felt that we'd stab them in the back when they least expected it. It took some convincing to let them know that we meant them no harm since the orchestrated war between our two countries was over. To make a long story short, Hibiki is still adjusting to being on a ship filled with a crew compose almost entirely of females." That didn't lift Dita's spirits, in fact it made her feel worse and walks down to the Nirvana's garden to throw rocks into the stream.

She screamed, "Why? Why? Why? I just want to know more about Mr. Alien." She sinks to her knees and Paiway snaps a picture.

The young nurse said, "I took a picture of you with this new aura camera that Parfet built. Dita, are you feeling depressed?"

Dita answered in a blank tone, "Isn't it obvious? It's like that time when I had a pet blue bird, I took real good care of it then it started to lose its energy and one day it died."

Paiway said, "Maybe the reason why it did was because you didn't give it some time to itself?"

Dita gasped, "So you're saying that I am doing the same thing to Mr. Alien?"

The young nurse spoke through her puppet, "Well, he did say that you were annoying."

Dita felt her heart sink, "I see." Sometime later, Meia tells Magno that she wants to try a new formation with the Dreads.

Magno said, "You and BC are cut from the same cloth, why don't you two try to relax a little?"

Meia stated, "With all due respect, the days of our planet's fate are rapidly diminishing."

The pirate leader sighed, "You're as stubborn as ever." Hibiki enters the meeting room ignoring Meia's comment of being late.

Jura asked, "Where's Dita?"

Hibiki replied, "What do I look like, her baby sitter?" The redhead enters the room and sits down.

Meia started, "Okay, now that everyone's here I am going to discuss the new formation I have come up with starting when Dita' Dread combines with..."

Dita interrupted, "No I am not because I won't combining with him anymore!" The announcement shocks everyone in the room including Razgriz Squadron.

Jura said in a teasing tone, "Uh-huh, I get it. You've started to become bored with Mr. Alien, haven't you?"

Dita shook her head, "No I figure out that he isn't happy with me." She looked at the blonde-haired woman, "So from now on you can combine with him, Jura." Jura blinks in surprise at what the redhead just said, this makes Hibiki panic a little.

Meia told her in a calm yet commanding voice, "Dita, I will not tolerate the mixing of private matters in this room. This isn't a game we are playing!" The situation worsens when Meia had to call out Dita's name a few times during the formation test.

Gascogne said, "Well, this is no good. The girl's mind is someplace else right now." Lunchtime comes around and everyone heads to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. That is when Jura notices something odd, Dita was sitting next to Meia and Nagase and Hibiki sits at a table by himself.

She said to Barnette, "You know, there's something weird going on."

Barnette looked to see what her friend meant and nodded, "You're right!"

Jura asked her, "You think this is my big chance?" Barnette struggles to find the answer and face faults when Jura starts to wickedly laugh.

Duero takes the seat to his right.

Hibiki cried, "What's the matter, doc? You can sit across from me, you know."

Duero said, "I believe that seat is reserved for Dita." He then advised in a doctor-like tone, "You should increase your calcium intake."

Hibiki fired back, "You should mind your own business."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Meia asked as she noticed that Dita didn't touch her food.

Dita declared, "I've decided that I am going to change!"

Nagase wondered, "Why do you wanna do that? I think you're fine the way you are now." Dita turns around to look at Hibiki, who immediately start wolfing down his food like there's no tomorrow!

Once lunch is over, Barnette finds herself sitting on a couch with Jura and Bart. The brunette can't help but feel what part the helmsman is going to play.

Bart asked, "So what is the reason why you brought me here?"

Jura said, "I have a favor to ask you. You see, Dita has been getting in my way lately so I think you should be her baby sitter and that way I can have Hibiki all to myself."

'Sometimes I'd love to know what is going on in that mind of yours, Jura.' Barnette thought.

Bart asked, "What's in it for me?"

Jura explained, "Think about it. The crew will start respecting you the way you deserve, you'll eat better quality food and be treated like royalty."

The helmsman wondered, "Royalty?" He thought up an image of himself being fanned by two lovely women and a mischievous smile formed on his face, "That doesn't sound half bad."

The blonde-haired Dread pilot said dreamily, "I wanna do it soon." She imagines Hibiki and herself sailing across the universe on a golden craft. The two start laughing at the plan.

Barnette sighed, "I can't keep up with them anymore." Hibiki returns to his room in the men's section, what he didn't expect is Nathan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Hibiki asked, "What are you doing here, Nathan?"

Nathan replied, "I have been noticing that your relationship with Dita hasn't improved at all. Why is that?"

The Vanguard pilot said, "Well, she's just annoying. She barges into my room and hangs a whole bunch of UFO crap in it without my permission then she sleeps in my bed!"

The leader of Razgriz Squadron cried, "I think she's trying to be nice to you, that's all. Have you ever considered of hanging around with Dita?"

Hibiki snapped, "Why should I? All she does is yammering about aliens and doesn't bother calling me by my actual name! She's just damn annoying!" They hear a gasp behind them, both turn around to see the red-haired Dread pilot standing with a hurt look on her face. Nathan immediately suspects that she had heard everything before he can even take a step toward her, Dita runs down the hallway leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

Nathan sighed, "Nice one, Hibiki. Women, especially Dita, are more sensitive when it comes to emotion than us men. What you just did was hurt her feelings, kid."

The Vanguard pilot ran a hand through his hand, "Damn it, what am I supposed to do?"

Nathan suggested, "Apologizing would help. Cheering people up happens to be one of Dita's strengths and I find that commendable."

Hibiki said, "You certainly know a lot about relationships."

The 24-year old stared at the ceiling, "I've had my share of arguments with my parents when I was around your age. We sometimes said really hurtful things to one another like one time, my father came home so drunk that he and my mother got into a physical confrontation, they both said things that were really hurtful and that almost caused a divorce."

Hibiki blinked in shock, "Really? Did you have any brothers?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, I was an only child. Anyway, the next morning I was having breakfast when dad came down to the kitchen for some ibuprofen to treat the killer headache he received from the hangover last night. After swallowing a pair of them he asked where my mother was, I told him that she left to talk with a close friend she knew about thinking of a divorce. I told him where the address was since I went there a few times and he just took off leaving me in the house. It was nothing new since I've been alone in the house before when my parents had stuff to do like going out to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Later that day, father told mom that the reason why he was so drunk was that he was fired from his job as an aircraft mechanic for unknown reasons. This news devastated him to the point where he did the classic drink to forget routine where he consumed large amounts of alcohol to drown the memory. He loved working on airplanes including fighter jets. I firmly believe that apologizing will help strengthen the bond that's growing between you and Dita. Think about what I said, Hibiki. Don't make a mistake you cannot undo." The young Osean walks out of the quarters.

Gascogne is busy looking stuff over in Reg Central when she hears the door slide open, looking to her left she discovers that it's Hibiki. The young Tarak thought the place was deserted but when he spots the Reg leader, he turns around to leave.

Gascogne called out while holding up a deck of cards, "Hey, if you're bored you can hang out here for a while."

Hibiki somewhat smiled, "I guess it won't hurt for a little bit." After pulling up a chair to sit on, they start the game by drawing their starting hand.

Gascogne asked, "What happened to your partner? No, not your machine I mean Dita?"

The Vanguard pilot replied, "Why is she my partner?"

Gascogne shrugged, "You two seem to be a good combination to me."

Hibiki showed his hand, "Check this out, Three of a Kind."

Gascogne showed hers, "Full House." While they play cards, Dita looks through a telescope Parfet built in the Nirvana's garden. She's able to view a nebula where new stars are forming beneath the cloud of gas and dust.

Dita gasped, "Wow, it's so pretty!"

Parfet asked, "Do you like it?"

The redhead nodded, "It's amazing, Parfet. The stars are so close it feels like I can reach out and touch them! With this thing, I will able to discover new UFOs and aliens."

Hearing Dita sigh, Parfet asked, "Something wrong?"

Dita waved it her hands, "It's nothing!"

The lead engineer titled her head, "Did you get in a fight with Hibiki or something?" Dita proceeds to tell her the whole story.

She concluded, "I decided to stop being around him."

Parfet asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Dita sighed, "Mr. Alien thinks I'm a nuisance so I decided I got to stay away from him for his own good."

Her friend cried, "I see. I don't think he's a weakling in my opinion."

The red-haired Dread pilot admitted, "I wanted to know more about Mr. Alien. Parfet, is that a bad thing?"

Parfet told her, "When I get my hands on a new machine, I wanna know what makes it tick both inside and out. You love something you wanna know more about."

Dita asked in hope, "Love." A strange warmth creeps its way through her heart.

The lead engineer informed, "The scope was not the only I wanted to show you, Dita. I have something else if you're interested." She pulls over a portable computer and starts typing the constellation Virgo.

A female voice said,_ "Virgo, the faithful century year of this sign. If you are honest with your feelings you will have good luck."_

Parfet smiled, "I added astrology and compatibility fortune to this."

Dita looked at her, "Compatibility?"

Parfet suggested, "Why don't you look up your compatibility with him? I downloaded all the information about everyone on this ship, all you have to do is type his name on the keypad." Dita types Hibiki's name in with nervousness and presses the enter key. Suddenly, the computer mysteriously short circuits and Dita collapses.

Panicking, Parfet takes her to the infirmary where Duero runs a diagnosis.

Duero informed, "She seems to be fine and I don't see any external injuries anywhere."

Parfet sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Duero asked Dita, "Have you ever collapsed like this before?"

Dita answered, "This is the first time it happened."

The Tarak doctor asked, "Do you remember how you felt before you passed out? If so, please tell me."

The redhead explained, "It was my heart, it felt like it was being pinched really hard. I couldn't breathe then felt confused. The next thing I knew, I was here."

Parfet twiddled her fingers, "I'm sorry, I never expected this to happen."

Dita shook her head, "That's alright, Parfet. I know you were just trying to cheer me up." They suddenly hear the computer behind them making a strange noise and Duero sighs in annoyance.

Parfet asked, "Something wrong?"

Duero answered, "There's nothing to worry about. This happens often I'm still trying to understand its behavior but I must confess, I'm not fully acclimated to it yet." Parfet decides to take a look at it and types on the keyboard.

She said, "What's this? The rudimentary circuits have been cut off from each other. Why didn't you tell me right away? This isn't a medical doctor's job!"

Duero frowned, "I apologize. I thought it'd be bad to tell you after every single battle." While Parfet is busy lecturing Duero, Dita returns to the garden and stares out the window.

'I felt that one day a UFO would come and take me to a place where I can be happy forever. I guess I truly felt that my wish came true but I don't care about that wish anymore, I just don't want Mr. Alien to hate me.' She thought.

All of a sudden, Harvest units and flights of Su-37 Terminators and MiG-21s come out of the beautiful background, prompting all Nirvana fighters to scramble and intercept them.

Meia noticed that one pilot is absent so she demanded, "Where's Jura? She supposed to be out here!"

Barnette placed a gloved hand over mouth, "Uh-oh!" Jura and Bart continue to drink alcohol.

Jura stated, "After I combine with him, a new Vandread will be created."

Bart said, "And I will be the new captain of the Nirvana." They both laugh hysterically afterward.

Back with the imminent battle, Meia said, "They're going to have a little chat with me later but right now, we must focus on the battle. Dita, I'm going to go with you and Hibiki."

Dita said hesitantly, "Sure."

Hibiki suddenly appeared on a monitor, "Hey, listen. I'm...uh...sorry about what I said earlier. Just keep being who you are." The apology certainly lifts Dita's spirits because the next thing they know, their machines combine to form Vandread Dita and head off to confront the enemy.

Inside the cockpit of his F-15E Strike Eagle, Blaze smiled, "Those two will make a great couple, I guarantee it."

Archer asked, "You knew that would happen, didn't you Captain?"

Blaze replied, "Those two like each other even if they do not know it. If all else fails, go with your gut. Squad, disperse and provide support to any allied aircraft if they ask for it." Razgriz Squadron head into the battle as well.

Blaze engages one of the Su-37s and the two start a game of cat and mouse, he executes a vector roll and lines up on the enemy's 6 o'clock for the new AIM-9X Sidewinder hearing the tone he fires. The heat seeking missile obliterates the Su-37 with deadly accuracy. He pulls a hard right turn when a MiG-21 fires its 30mm cannon and retaliates with the Vulcan Gatling cannon, downing the enemy aircraft with a few rounds. Another MiG-21 shoots its cannon the shells fly past the canopy and Blaze watches as the hostile flies past his 8 o'clock. He makes the MiG-21 pay for that with an AIM-120D AMRAAM.

Archer enters gun range and shoots his MiG-29 Fulcrum's 30mm, GSh-30-1 cannon at a pair of cube-types. He performs a barrel roll to avoid gunfire from an Su-37 and dives then fires an R-27AE that blows the Terminator to bits. Looking to his left, he spots a pair of MiG-21s arming a pair of K-13 Atoll heat seeking missiles to fire on Barnette. He readies two R-27AEs and when he gains a lock on, Archer fires them. The missiles scream towards their targets and score direct hits.

Barnette looked at the fireballs, "What? There were enemy fighters behind me?"

Archer replied, "Yes, there were. They were preparing to shoot heat seekers at you fortunately, I happened to spot them in time and destroyed them. A simple thank you would be nice."

Barnette said flatly, "Thank you, Archer."

'Not exactly the type of reaction I was hoping for but I guess it'll do.' Archer thought with a sweat drop.

The enemy put up a surprisingly hard fight but the Nirvana fighters are able to avoid their destruction.

A/N: Chapter 7 done.

Here, Nathan explains to Hibiki the consequences of hurting someone's feelings.

Archer saves Barnette from being shot down by a pair of MiG-21s.

The B-1R will be seeing combat shortly.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Nathan sleeps in his and Nagase's bed soundly, dreaming of him and Razgriz Squadron enjoying the sweet taste of peace after narrowly preventing Osea and Yuktobania from completely destroying each other until the dream changed all of a sudden.

_Nathan stands in a grass field with a gentle breeze blowing, he feels a sense of deja vu because he realizes that this is the same field Meia found herself in during her battle to live. The leader of Razgriz Squadron slowly takes in the peaceful scenery. He suddenly hears footsteps approaching him from behind so the young man turns around and gasps when he comes face to face with Chopper._

_Chopper wore gray khaki shots, a white tank top and black Nike shoes trimmed with blue._

_Chopper smiled, "Hey, Kid."_

_Nathan said, "Hello, Chopper. What are you doing here?"_

_The former third wingman placed his hands on his hips, "Come now, Nathan. I came to pay you a visit and that's all you ask? I'm hurt."_

_Nathan chuckled, "Sorry, Chopper. It's just that I never expected this to happen the whole squad misses you, even I miss your radio chatter driving Thunderhead crazy."_

_Chopper smirked, "I bet. Looks like you and Nagase finally tied the knot, about time. I always wondered if you could muster the courage to propose to her."_

_The squadron leader crossed his arms, "Why are you here? My gut's telling that you came for more than a visit."_

_Chopper grew serious, "Nothing goes by you, huh? I came to warn you."_

_Nathan cocked his head, "Warn me?"_

_His deceased friend nodded, "Yeah. The Harvesters are planning something evil, I don't know what it is but it's something sinister. You recently encountered Hamilton and Ofnir Squadron, right?"_

_Nathan answered, "Yes, I have. I am ecstatic that he's back but at the same time it pisses me off knowing that I only get to kill that son of a bitch once."_

_Chopper warned, "They were just the beginning, the Harvesters will send more at you during this journey. I have feeling that they might have acquired nuclear weapons and stealth aircraft if they plan on using the two then you could be in big trouble. The Nirvana crew has had no experience dealing with stealth aircraft or the destructive power of nuclear weapons. Also, it's not just the Harvesters you need to worry about. They are other dangers lurking out there. It'd be best to be prepared." A blinding light starts to descend._

_Nathan cried, "Wait! What do you mean by other dangers?"_

_Chopper shook his head, "I can't tell you, Kid. You will know when the time comes." The light soon obscures Nathan's vision._

The 24-year old shoots up breathing heavily that he quickly gets under control and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He sees Nagase turning in her sleep until her back rests against the bed cover, her bare 36 C cup breasts bounce from the action, her silky black bra laying somewhere on floor in the dark room. Last night, she did a little show for him. She enjoyed teasing her husband with the sultry dance she performed and removing her bra to play with her breasts before hooking her hands on the rims of the matching silk panties she wore. Nagase knew that her dance was affecting Nathan's self-control, wanting to touch her and make her moan in bliss and when the lust became too much to hold back he tried to reach out and message her breasts, she playfully whacked his hands away telling him to be patient.

Nathan can't help but shake his head with a chuckle. Grabbing a pair of clothes for the day he enters the bathroom and turns on the light, closing the door behind him. He turns the handle in the shower until the water reaches the right temperature and removes his underwear before hopping into the shower. Once he's done, Nathan dries himself off then puts the clothes on and brushes his teeth. After that he exits the bathroom and puts his on shoes before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. The rest of Razgriz Squadron joins him a few minutes later.

Snow asked, "How's the B-1R coming, Captain?"

Nathan answered, "Just completed it yesterday. All that is left is to train some willing pilots to fly the thing."

Grimm offered, "Perhaps Magno can help us on that part. I'm sure she will hand us a pair of them."

Snow rubbed his chin, "That's a good idea. We should ask her after breakfast." Once they have eaten their fill, Nathan is about to ask the pirate leader about recruiting some pilots when the Nirvana comes across a massive space station linked to asteroids through a series of tubes and connecting wires.

BC said, "So that's a Mission station. I didn't know one existed here."

Magno explained, "It flourished during the Colonization Era, serving as a haven and resupply base for travelers but those days have long since passed and now it sits as a deserted hulk waiting to be looted." Meia, Hibiki, Barnette, Jura, Dita, Nathan and Snow head for the station and dock with it. Snow helps Barnette and Jura look for food and supplies leaving Nathan, Dita, Meia and Hibiki with the mission's core unit as Nathan stands guard, his battle senses on alert while Meia and Hibiki salvage useful parts from the core.

Dita gasped in awe, "I can't believe the captain remembers this space station!"

Pyoro corrected, "It's actually called a Mission."

Meia told them, "Cut the chatter, you two. We got a lot of work to be done and flapping your gums won't speed up the process."

The white robot said, "All you're doing is stealing!"

The Dread leader thought otherwise, "Consider it gathering abandoned assets then!" Suddenly, they hear Nathan releasing the safety on his M-4 carbine assault rifle he brought for this salvaging mission and the Razgriz Squad leader cocks the weapon.

Dita asked, "What's wrong, Nathan?"

Nathan replied, "We're not alone. Some kind of creature flew past me overhead." Hibiki volunteers to check it out, he follows the direction the thing went to and upon arriving he looks around. The creature jumps down from a support beam and lands in front of them.

It turned out to be an orangutan with red fur and wore a single-strapped uniform.

The creature flashes a toothy grin at the wide-eyed Hibiki since the Vanguard pilot has never seen one before. The orangutan suddenly leaps forward and tackles Pyoro, licking it with its tongue much to Hibiki's confusion.

A voice called out, "Knock it off, Utan." Hibiki returns his gaze to the front to see who that voice belonged to.

It belonged to a tall man somewhere in his 30s, black hair tied into a ponytail with a few strands extending down past his chin, wore some sort of tribal clothing and a red patch rested over his right eye, probably due to an accident the man suffered at some point.

Hibiki's first reaction is to run toward the stranger since he is of the same gender as him but there's something about the man that makes Hibiki stop in his tracks, the man had an aura around him that indicated that he had a hidden agenda. The Tarak teen becomes wary after realizing this.

Hibiki asked, "Who are you?" The newcomer doesn't reply because he swiftly draws his gun before Hibiki can even react and twists his arm then uses him as a human shield when Meia points her laser ring at the stranger Nathan mirrors her action, pointing his M-4 at him too.

The man said, "You're a woman."

Meia asked coldly, "You got a problem with that?"

The man replied, "It's in my policy not to kill women." Sensing the opportunity, Hibiki jabs the stranger in the ribs to make him let go of the arm and upon being freed the Vanguard pilot returns to his allies' side, rotating his arm to make sure it still functioned properly.

Nathan ordered, "Drop the bloody gun now." The 24-year old spots Jura drawing and pointing her sword at the back of the man's neck.

He sighed, "Okay, you got me outnumbered."

Jura asked, "What's he doing here? He's a man."

"Hmph, sure looks like it." Barnette said as she snatched the gun away then leveled her Desert Eagle pistol at him.

'Despite being outnumbered, this guy isn't intimidated at all.' Nathan thought upon seeing how calm the man was.

He wondered, "I take it that you're some kind of gang?"

Meia answered, "We prefer to be called pirates."

The stranger asked, "Even that lady over there?"

Hibiki fired back, "Hey, I'm a guy dumbass!" Hearing the guy laugh, Hibiki asked, "What is so funny?"

The man said, "Sorry but I can't help it because you look so cute." Suddenly the orangutan licks Dita's leg, something that disgusted the redhead greatly. The man points his thumb towards them, silently saying that he can break it up and Meia gestures with her head telling him that it's fine by her.

He picked his pet up and scolded, "Alright, that'll be enough out of you Utan. Your partner is in trouble if you haven't noticed and all you are doing is being useless!" He grabbed Pyoro, "Now!" He throws the white robot at Meia knocking her down and Barnette aims her gun but Utan uses her as a springboard and the man avoids a swing of Jura's sword before disappearing into the darkness of the mission.

Snow growled, "You snake! Get back here!" The station shakes violently and warning alarms blare throughout the structure, prompting the group to retreat to their craft.

Hibiki said, "Man, this sucks! What's going on now?"

Meia answered, "I guess pirates like us aren't exactly welcome around here." Entering their aircraft, they proceed to engage the enemy along with the Nirvana.

The enemy formation is composed of cube-types and MiG-27 Floggers armed with SPPU-22 gun pods.

Blaze chases after the lead MiG-27 weaving through gunfire and soon lines up on the enemy's 6 o'clock for an AIM-120D when the Floggers pulls a sudden hard right turn. The F-15E Strike Eagle turns to follow and tries again to obtain a missile lock when the HUD shows additional MiG-27s coming at him from all sides, the Razgriz Squadron leader dodges the gunfire from the enemy fighters with expert skill and ignites the afterburners to climb before turning them off and change the Strike Eagle's trajectory to downward. While descending on the enemy formation, he gains a lock for 4 AIM-120D AMRAAM.

He called out, "Blaze, Fox Three!" The radar-homing missiles find their targets and turn them into fireballs.

Hibiki battles a pair of cube-types with his Vanguard's axe, cutting them down with precision.

Dita chimed, "Mr. Alien, let's combine!"

Hibiki rejected the offer, "Thanks but no thanks!"

Dita groaned, "Why not?"

Meia told her, "Focus, Dita!" 2 cube-types fire at Swordsman in an attempt to down his MiG-29. Executing a hard left turn, he fires the Fulcrum's GSh-30-1 cannon. Lethal 30mm bullets scream through space and tear the cube-types apart like paper. Spotting a flash of light to his left, Swordsman discovers it to be a MiG-27 closing on his position so he mimics the Flogger's action and the fighters start a head-on approach with each other but then the MiG-27 makes a fatal mistake by turning left leaving it in perfect position for the Fulcrum's R-27AE. Upon acquiring a lock the missile is fired and scores a direct hit. Looking to his right, Swordsman sees Dita's Dread combine with the Vanguard.

Jura said, "How dare you! I won't forget this, Dita!"

Dita made a mocking face and stuck her tongue out, "Too bad! You won't be combining today. Alright, let's go!" Hibiki looks away from them with irritation on his face. While he is trying to be nicer to the women on the Nirvana, it still annoyed him that Dita and Jura would fight over on who combines with his machine first. He buries his face in a hand and shakes his head.

Vandread Dita cocks the shoulder cannons and fires at the mission, destroying it in a blinding flash. The stranger stares at sight with amazement in his eyes from witnessing the sheer firepower of the Vandread.

He gasped, "Did you see what I just saw?" Then a plotting smile formed on his face, "Utan, my friend it looks like we just hit the jackpot." His ship is suddenly rocked by explosions as the cube-types attack without mercy. The Harvesters sure don't care who they target.

The stranger looked at his orangutan, "I suppose it's time now. Go ahead, Utan knock yourself out." Utan hops into a red humanoid machine and goes trigger happy, filling the surrounding area with bullets, missiles and lasers. The man runs a hand through his hair as he watches the ammunition meters rapidly decline. After 2 minutes of non-stop firing Utan's machine runs out of ammo. The prime ape exhales as the Nirvana crew looks on.

Magno said, "What a shame. All that potentially useful material gone to waste."

The man appeared on a monitor, "That's my line. My engine got damaged because I felt like I wanted to help you ladies out. What are you going to do about it?"

Magno retorted, "Who do you think you're talking to? We're pirates and we don't accept help from anybody!" Snow feels a chill run down his spine, he never heard that tone of voice from the pirate leader. It's almost as if her crew was being mocked.

The man teased, "Oh really? Then I suppose you don't care about this little guy, do you?" He shows them Pyoro.

Dita gasped, "We forgot about him!"

Magno agreed reluctantly, "I suppose we have choice. Come on board."

The man said, "Right and maybe we can do a little trading while at it." The monitor closes.

BC asked, "Are you sure this is wise, captain?"

The old woman told her, "Pyoro is a part of our crew now, BC and besides..." She looked at her subordinate with a big smirk, "If he tries any funny business, we'll simply have to relieve him of all his wealthy possessions." The man's ship docks with the Nirvana and a ramp extends down to the hanger floor, he takes a moment to observe the crew who are pointing their laser rifles at him.

He rubbed his chin, "This place is crawling with beautiful women." He walked down the ramp, "The name's Rabat. Here, have a souvenir." He hands them bead bracelets in a display of showing no harm but Nathan looks at Rabat with questioning eyes. His squad mates are in the same boat as him.

'This man has a hidden motive if he's doing this.' Snow thought with suspicion.

Nathan said to Rabat, "You certainly know how to suck up to women. It's a total disgrace to mankind in general."

'Hey, that's my line!' Hibiki mentally whined.

Rabat turned his gaze toward the Razgriz Squadron leader, "You think you're some kind of hotshot, huh?"

Hibiki spoke, "Real men are supposed to show their teeth."

The man showed his, "Like this?"

Nathan smirked, "Careful, Rabat otherwise you will find yourself missing some."

Meia called out, "That's enough! I will take you to see the captain, come with me." He follows Meia towards the bridge.

Nathan decides to dig up some more info on Rabat. If he can find out what the trader really deals with then he can be thrown off the ship. He orders his wingmen to keep a close eye on Rabat.

On the bridge, Magno informs the man that she along with her crew come from Mejale, the men from Tarak and Razgriz Squadron hale from Osea.

He said, "So the Ghosts of Razgriz have ended up here of all places."

Magno asked, "What do you want exactly?"

Rabat replied casually, "Nothing really. My engine got hit so I was wondering if I could stick around for a while until repairs are finished and perhaps do a little trading."

Magno narrowed her eyes, "That's fine with me."

In the men's quarters, Hibiki kicks a crate in anger and disgust at how the women are sucking up to this act of fake casualness Rabat is doing. Duero shares his own suspicions about the man like how much he knows about men and women.

Back in the hanger, Rabat opens a suitcase full of jewelry that any woman could want.

Jura asked, "Do you actually wear all of this?"

Rabat said, "Me wear them? Don't be silly, the universe is made up of both men and women."

Dita cocked her head, "Made up of both men and women? Where do you come from, Mr. Trader?"

The man answered, "I come from the same place as you." Parfet spots a machine that Rabat says will enhance engine performance by 120% and is even compatible with the Paksis. He also says that he'll give it to her for free. This causes the other females to dive in, making Rabat back away in astonishment.

Hibiki mops the floor in Reg Central, which surprises a relaxing Gascogne since Dita usually sticks to him like glue.

One stagehand said, "Of course she isn't, Gascogne. The new guy has gotten her attention along with the others."

Gascogne stated, "Young girls have short intention spans these days." They heard crates fall and turned to see them lying on Hibiki's back, "Well, he's sure taking it hard." BC enters the hanger that Rabat's ship is stationed and overlooks the condition of the ship when the door slides open.

Rabat asked, "Looking for something?"

BC turned around to face him, "Your ship shows no signs of battle damage anywhere."

Rabat shrugged, "I was able to finish the repairs a lot sooner than first thought."

The commander asked, "What are your real intentions?

The trader replied coolly, "Just finishing up some trading business, that's all." He grabbed her chin, "In the mean time, how about we go somewhere a little more private so we can get to know each other better? Wait a minute, that smell. It smells like gunpowder. Uh, maybe we'll have to take a rain check on that." Rabat starts backing up nervously and decides to head somewhere else.

Inside the engine room, Parfet installs the engine component she received from Rabat and tests it. Pyoro runs away as soon as he spots Utan coming towards him.

'What's that? Is that the Paksis?' He thought as he laid his eyes upon the Nirvana's power source.

Magno lays out a deck of cards on her desk as she along with BC share their suspicions about Rabat.

BC said, "Something is not right about that man."

Magno nodded, "He knows what planets we're from and what we are up against. Perhaps he's conspiring with the enemy?" She looked at the card she picked up, "The 'Hermit,' eh? An outsider, one who searches. An enemy or perhaps something more?" Meanwhile, Nathan continues his investigation on what sort business Rabat does.

He's currently having difficulty getting past a security system, whatever is inside it must be really important for Rabat not wanting others to know. Nathan finally gets through the firewall and looks into the data logs the man has. What he finds makes Nathan's eyes widen in shock and horror, apparently Rabat sells defective items and exchange the planet's location to the Harvesters. He reads the most recent data log, it stores information about an Earth-like planet teeming with life including humans that he came across. He offered the inhabitants items that he said would help propel them into the future but little did they know that Rabat secretly recorded the planet's coordinates to his client. A few days later, the Harvesters razed the entire planet after stealing the inhabitants' chosen organs.

'So that's what he does. That slimy, backstabbing son of a bitch!' Nathan thought, his arm shaking in burning anger.

BC sips her tea when Nathan enters the room.

Magno asked, "Oh, Nathan. What brings you here?" From the serious look in his eyes, the pirate leader can tell that he means business.

He walked over to her desk, "I have been doing my own little investigation about what kind of job our guest does and what I discovered was deeply disturbing. Here, take a look." He shows them the data log and BC visibly gags.

Magno scoffed, "So he sells a planet items seemingly out of good faith but in reality, he sells them out to our enemy. Thank you for showing us this, Nathan. Now that we have proof, I believe it's time to kick our guest off my ship." Upon receiving word from Paiway that Rabat is doing something to Dita, Hibiki dashes toward the hanger though Paiway, Duero and Bart wonder which one he's more concerned about, Dita or his Vanguard.

Hibiki arrives in time to see Rabat about to kiss Dita.

He yelled, "Get away from her!"

Rabat said, "And just when things were getting good. You're really annoying, you know that?"

Hibiki seethed, "A person like you has no right to call himself a man! Is that eye of yours working right?"

The trader pointed to his left eye, "Sure is." He lifted the patch to reveal a completely healthy right eye, "So's this one!"

Hibiki growled, "You little! You have outlived your stay here so why don't you leave now?"

Rabat challenged him, "And if I don't?"

The Vanguard pilot answered immediately, "Then I'll throw you out by force!" Rabat glares at him before walking down to his level.

Hibiki's first impulse is to run forward foolishly but then he remembers the advise given to him from Nathan and Nagase.

He pretends to run forward hoping for Rabat to make the first move and like he predicted, the trader's eye patch flashes blinding Hibiki. He didn't expect to feel Rabat's knee being driven into his chest knocking the air out of him. He quickly recovers to block a follow up attack and gives Rabat an uppercut that knocks the bigger man back. The trader rubs his chin he is actually caught off guard by Hibiki's attack but he swiftly puts that aside and throws a punch that gets blocked by his opponent and Hibiki launches a kick right into Rabat's sternum with enough force to send him onto his back. The Vanguard pilot straddles him and starts punching the con artist's face until Rabat repels Hibiki via head butt and restores his vertical base. He picks Hibiki up and starts choking him then Hibiki drives his boot into Rabat's face, making the man let go and him landing on all fours inhaling fresh oxygen.

Nathan watches from the sidelines, quietly observing the fight going on.

'Hibiki's doing well so far but something tells me that it is about to change.' He thought.

Hibiki has a swollen cheek, black eye and a few bruises on his face but despite the pain hitting his nerves, he keeps going. Rabat runs at him and Hibiki counterattacks with a back flip kick but the trader shakes off the effect and punches really hard that sends Hibiki into the wall and slumping down. Dita comes to his aid but she gets kicked away and Rabat plants his boot on the Vanguard pilot's face.

He seethed, "You damn brat! I'm going to finish you right now!" A roundhouse kick sends Rabat away, the others turn to see Nagase standing in front of the two protectively.

She said, "You certainly are a slimy piece of work, Rabat. You sell planets out for the Harvesters to raid on, snuffing all life out. This is a total disregard for life! I will give you a beating that you won't ever forget." She enters her combat stance. Rabat charges at her but Nagase jumps over him and rams her shoulder with all of her might against the trader's back, causing Rabat to crash into a nearby steel crate. Picking the poor excuse for a human being up, Nagase slams her knees into his ribcage. She next catches his fist and trips him then places Rabat into a leg lock submission hold, ripping at his knee. Wrenching and tearing at the ligaments and refuses to let go despite Rabat's scream of agony. Rabat uses his free leg to kick at Nagase until she releases the hold and he gets up. He attempts to launch another attack but Nagase delivers a hay maker that makes Rabat land on his butt panting with blood dripping from his mouth.

'I knew the Ghosts of Razgriz were fearsome pilots but I never imagined them to be well skilled in close-range combat. I now see why they are so feared by their enemies.' He thought.

He barely blocks a roundhouse kick and stumbles back, he glares at the only female member of Razgriz Squadron while struggling just to stay on his feet.

Nagase said, "I must admit you tried to fool everyone with your disguise as a mere trader but a few of us were suspicious about you. Now that Nathan discovered that you sell thriving planets to the Harvesters, your true nature is now exposed. So perhaps it's best that you leave while you still can under your own power." Rabat pulls out a knife that he hid in his sleeve and throws it at the young woman but Nagase is somehow able to catch it in her mouth and spits it out.

Rabat wondered, "You caught that with just your teeth? What in the world are you?"

Nagase wiped the blood away, "I gave you one chance to walk off this ship under your own power but you threw it away. It's too late to reconsider, you fool!" The death glare she is giving makes Rabat gasp and then Nagase runs forward with blinding speed and unleashes a barrages of punches and kicks then ends it with a savage roundhouse kick.

Dita said fearfully, "She's...she's scary!"

Nagase stated, "Now to finish you!" She closes in for the final blow but is suddenly stopped by a shot from Meia's laser ring.

She ordered, "That's enough, Nagase! You taught this man a lesson so please calm down." She turned to Rabat, "As for you, I recommend you leave now before I order some guards to throw you out." Rabat looks at the glares everyone is giving him.

He stood and said calmly, "I get the hint when I am not wanted. Come, Utan we're leaving."

Dita stared at Hibiki in concern, "Mr. Alien..." Grimm helps her bring Hibiki to the infirmary so that Duero can treat his injuries.

The bridge bunnies watch Rabat's ship disembark from the Nirvana.

Magno ordered with a grin, "Parfet, put the engines to full power. Let's do what pirates are meant to do!" The engine lights up to begin the chase.

Bart said, "You better watch out because we're coming for you, 'buddy'."

Magno stated sternly, "You are not getting away. I'm gonna strip you of every valuable item you got!" Inside his ship, the injured and bruised Rabat is deep in thought.

He tapped his arm, "The Paksis Pragma, there's something about it." Suddenly, Utan alerts him that the Nirvana is chasing him, a smirk appears on his face as the part that he gave them sabotages the Nirvana's engine and allowing them to escape. The personnel on the bridge grit their teeth in anger.

Nathan said, "Hey, don't get too upset. I ordered some of your crew to steal half of the stuff stored away on Rabat's ship, now the B-1R has the essential weapons needed for combat."

BC asked, "How come you didn't inform us?"

Nathan replied, "I didn't want Rabat to become suspicious of what we were doing while he was busy handing the crew jewelry."

Magno smirked, "You certainly can be a sneaky guy."

The 24-year old smiled, "I can be sneaky when the need arises." Later that day, Hibiki sits in the garden Indian-style Dita is about to comfort him but Duero stops her.

He stated, "Sometimes it's best to leave him alone, Dita." They both leave the area then Meia and Nathan lean against the railing.

Meia assured, "Don't worry about it. Everything that man said was a bunch of none-sense he was nothing more than a con artist."

Hibiki said, "Despite my training, I still got my butt kicked. I hate to admit this but I don't have words to call my own, only repeat those I heard. But when I do get up on my own stage, I wonder what kind of lines will come out my mouth. Heh, I am looking forward to that day but at the same time I guess I'm a bit scared. I keep thinking that my act will be a comedy."

Meia informed, "It doesn't matter how silly the lines may be if they are truly coming from the heart and soul without lies, nobody will laugh at you. Or at the very least, I won't." She starts walking away.

Nathan added, "It also doesn't matter if you got your ass kicked, Hibiki. You win some and you lose some, that's how it is." He follows her out of the garden, leaving Hibiki to think about what they said to him.

Nagase enters the bedroom she and Nathan share and collapses onto the bed in a sigh. Nathan leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

He said, "Don't you think you went a little overboard with Rabat? After all, you could have killed him if Meia didn't stop you."

Nagase sat up, "I guess I did go a little crazy but what that man did to all the poor people on those planets was wrong."

Nathan looked out the window, "If he attempts to sell us out again, he will end up in a grave. I cannot say the same thing for Hamilton at our next encounter I will make sure that there isn't a trace of him left. I will show him no mercy!" Nagase looks into her husband's eyes to see the desire for vengeance burning brightly in them.

A/N: Chapter 8 done.

Here the Razgriz meet Rabat and what he does.

I also wanted Hibiki to fight him and last to somewhat a fitting duration of time until Nagase took over because in the anime, Hibiki just gets creamed.

Also Chopper appeared in Nathan's dream to warn him that the crew need to be aware of dangers besides the Harvesters lurking in the universe.

The B-1R sees its first dogfight in the next chapter.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

P.S., I know the majority of you authors are aware of this but for those of you who aren't, Fanfiction had enforced its TOS (Terms of Service) and are erasing stories involving sexual content or explicit violence, based on a song, etc without warning. This to me is a violation of freedom of speech and expression. Fanfiction has been a haven for us to write whatever we wanted, the tag line is "unleash your imagination" but now it seems we're being stripped of that privilege and creative freedom. Sometimes lemons or violence is part of plot development and adds drama to the story in a safe way. A song does the same thing. There are movies, TV shows and video games that have this sort of content as part of plot development. These kind of stories are what inspired me to become an author here and be free to write whatever story I felt like on doing, rather rated K or not. Seeing this TOS being taken to an extreme extent is upsetting. There's a rating system for a reason. For 10 years there have been thousands of lemons and song-based stories but they are being taken away, never to be seen again. There is a petition on Change . org that, if 35,000 signatures are met, will convince Fanfiction to come up with a different, more suitable solution such as adding an age filter like other sites do or add an MA rating to their system. I encourage other loyal authors who spend time putting their dedication, heart and passion into their stories to sign this petition. Don't allow our creative freedom be taken away and allow us to add songs to our stories or based on one. Make them reconsider about letting lemons or violence be part of plot development.

Vader 23A


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Nathan sits in the observation room watching 4 willing pilots do simulation training for the B-1R strategic bomber. The red-haired man is amazed at how fast they are learning despite the fact they haven't flown an aircraft from his time period but he has to give them credit on learning that the controls are identical to those in a Dread except the pilots will each have a separate set to operate with. Nathan stretches all this observation is making him tired and is about to leave when he hears the door slide open to reveal the female pilots standing there, he gestures with his hand to tell them to come in. They do causing the door to close and Nathan takes a moment to study their appearance.

The first one had crimson red hair that stopped in-between her shoulder blades, stood at 5'9" tall, medium tanned skin, hazel eyes that had some green mixed in, a slender yet toned figure, 32 C cup breasts and nice set of legs. Her clothing consisted of the same white and black flight suit Meia wore but lacked the shoulder and chest padding.

The second had bob-cut styled black hair, around 5'7 in height, pale skin, blue-gray eyes, an hourglass-shaped body, 38 C cup breasts and toned legs. She wore a black T-shirt, blue shorts and shoes.

The third had short blonde hair, stood at 5'6, pale skin as well, forest green eyes, athletic body, 36 C cup bust line and slender legs. Her attire consisted of form fitting black jeans, red tank top and running shoes.

The final woman had shoulder-length dark brown hair, was the tallest of the group at 6'1, moderately tanned skin, amber eyes, hourglass-shaped body too, 40 D cup breasts and toned legs. She donned a punk blouse, gray shorts and red shoes trimmed with white.

Nathan concluded that these fine ladies were young, ranging from 20 to his age of 24. If he was still single any one of them would make fine wives.

He cleared his throat, "Hello, ladies. My name is Nathan Brooks. Magno has selected you to fly the B-1R starting today hence the reason why you have been doing flight simulation training. I can tell by looking into your eyes, you have what it takes to fly the strategic bomber. Your names, please."

The hazel-eyed girl saluted, "I am Emily, the youngest of the group at 20 years old. It's an honor to meet one of the legendary Demons of Razgriz."

The second female introduced, "Akira is the name and I am 22, sir."

The third girl smiled, "My name is Amy and I just turned 21."

The finale woman stated, "Name's Sarah and I'm the oldest at 24."

Nathan folded his arms behind his back, "Excellent. Listen closely about the positions you'll have when flying the B-1R because I am not going to repeat myself. Sarah, you will be the pilot, Emily will be the co-pilot, Amy will be in charge of operating the offensive system and Akira will be operating the defense system. During combat, your callsign will be Black Eagle. Magno has also assigned you to be under my command, meaning that you'll recieve orders from me or one of my wingmen when I am not present on the battlefield. Are there any objections?" The four young women look at each other to see if any of them want to take orders from a man since they have been raised to think of men as mortal enemies but to Nathan's surprise they have no objections, in fact they seem ecstatic that he will be their leader.

They said in unison, "No, sir!"

The young Osean nodded, "Very well. For the time being, rest up or whatever you want but always remain on alert because the enemy can strike when you least expect it." They depart ways after that.

Grimm sits on the bench in the Nirvana's garden staring at the endless blanket of stars. He is awed by the various colors of the nebula that formed when a star about 10 times the mass of the Sun exploded as a supernova and judging by the brightness of the cloud, the explosion was probably a few weeks ago. He hears footsteps behind him and he had a feeling who it is. Turning his head around, he discovers it to be Meia. Over the past several weeks the Dread leader was still opening up to others bit by bit. However, the ones that she seemed most comfortable talking to was Razgriz Squadron.

Grimm greeted her in a friendly matter, "Hello, Meia. How are you doing?"

Meia replied, "I'm doing fine. Why are you sitting here all by yourself? I was expecting you to be with your squad mates."

The 19-year old said, "Just because we're a legendary fighter squadron does not mean that we have to be seen as a group everywhere we go. Please, sit down." The Dread leader hesitates for a moment before taking a seat next to him.

She asked, "Tell me. Why do you idolize Nathan so much?"

Grimm answered, "I wouldn't say idolize, more like respect. You see, the Captain had this special trait of being a squad leader. He always seemed to get us out of tight spots and keep our spirits up when we felt down. He also possesses phenomenal skills as a fighter pilot. He was able to shoot down all members of Grabacr Squadron by himself during our mission to rescue Captain Bartlett, Nathan's mentor. Snow called Nathan the 'Ace of Aces' because of his flying, even Nagase felt that she'd nowhere be as good as him. Have you ever wondered why Nathan is so skilled as a pilot, Meia?"

Meia shook her head, "No."

Grimm stated, "That's because he is the son of the legendary Mobius One."

The Dread leader again shook her head, "I have never heard of him. Who was he?"

The young pilot looked at the stars, "I don't know much about him myself. Information about Mobius One is spotty at best but I have been able to obtain some information about him. He was the most successful pilot ever to take the skies. His piloting skills are equaled to that of an entire squadron, which is unheard of. My guess is before he had to go fight in some conflict called the Usean Continental War in 2005, he married a woman and Nathan was born of that. Not much is known about what happened to Mobius One after the war where he fought against some extremists a year later. Some say that he retired from the air force and returned home to help his wife raise Nathan. It seems that this legendary ace's skills have been passed on to the Captain. I'm glad he is on our side because we would be in serious trouble if Nathan was the enemy." Meia tries her best not picturing the Razgriz Squadron leader attacking them. They both hear the alarm sound.

In her bridge control console, Amarone said, "The radar has picked up a swarm of enemy signatures."

BC ordered, "Put it on the main monitor." The bridge bunny does and the personnel gasp.

Magno narrowed her eyes, "So it's the Black Star Pirates."

Snow appeared on a separate monitor, "You know them?"

Magno nodded, "Yeah, we've had a few encounters with them. Unlike us, the Black Star Pirates raid an enemy ship, take what they want and then kill the crew before destroying the ship. To put it simply, these guys are heartless human beings. All hands to battle stations!"

Snow saluted her, "You got it!" The Dread pilots scramble to their aircraft but only half succeed in getting out to engage the enemy before the Nirvana is rocked by an explosion.

Ezra informed, "A pair of boarding shuttles have docked with our ship!" Elsewhere, Nathan finishes helping some engineers clear debris for his squadron to take off when Ezra alerts him to the enemy's presence on board the Nirvana.

Blaze spoke into the small radio in his ear, "Razgriz Squadron and Black Eagle, scramble immediately. This is not a drill."

Nagase replied, "Roger that, Blaze." Sarah and Emily run through a systems check as they wait for their turn to take off. Once Snow's MiG-29 exits the hanger, Sarah fires up all 4 of the B-1R's Pratt & Whitney F119 engines. Pushing the throttle lever all the way forward, the black aircraft starts picking up speed as it rolls down the hanger and into the battlefield with a payload of highly destructive Mark 84 General Purpose bombs. Gunfire and aircraft circling each other light up the darkness of space.

Sarah said, "Razgriz, this Black Eye. We have just taken off, give us a target."

Edge ordered, "This is Edge. The enemy's battleships are bombarding the Nirvana with their main guns. We'll keep their fighters off your back while you take out the battleships."

Sarah replied, "Black Eagle roger. Targeting enemy battleships."

Meia barked, "B team, cover that B-1R!" She gets a "roger" from the team and the Dreads from that formation move up ahead and engage the fighters, the path is soon clear for the B-1R to initiate its bombing run.

The latches holding the Mark 84 bombs release and the weapons penetrate the battleship's deck and unleash their devastating power within the bowels of the ship, spewing shrapnel that kills anyone who survived the explosion. The blast also rips open a massive hole in the vessel's port side. The B-1R drops another bomb, this time it detonates the ammo depot, ripping the battleship in half. Further explosions destroy the two pieces. The bomber goes after the next battleship.

Edge chases after an X-02 Wyvern.

The Wyvern is an experimental aircraft that shares an uncommon design with variable geometry technology with a forward-swept wing configuration. As the aircraft accelerates, its wings and vertical stabilizers fold inward to reduce air drag and retract to their normal positions once the aircraft slows down. The X-02 is powered by two tri-dimensional thrust vectoring ERG-1000 engines, providing the aircraft with a maximum speed of 1,050 km/h. It's armed with a machine gun of unknown design and AIM-9X Sidewinders. The drawback of this design is the Wyvern's light armor. A perfectly timed missile strike can shatter the plane.

However, that's easier said than done because the X-02 she is chasing has an experienced pilot behind the controls. The F-15E Strike Eagle struggles to keep up with the faster opponent and even when Edge comes close to gaining a missile lock, the enemy fighter takes evasive action. The X-02 performs a somersault to get behind Edge's 6 o'clock for a missile lock. Edge hears the missile warning and jinks right, popping flares to divert the AIM-9X Sidewinder away from its target. After shaking the missile off, Edge enters gun range and fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon scoring a few hits in the Wyvern's frame. Realizing that his fighter jet has been hit, the pilot attempts to retreat for repairs but he before can ignite the afterburners the Wyvern is destroyed by an AIM-120D AMRAAM.

Inside the Nirvana, Blaze prevents a female Black Star pirate from stabbing him in the heart. He normally would never hit a woman but looking into this woman's soulless brown eyes he concludes that these invaders must be stopped. The 24-year old thrusts his knee into the pirate's stomach, making her drop the knife and Blaze connects with a right hook. Recovering from the blow she runs at him for a high kick but Blaze blocks it and counters with an uppercut that sends the opponent stumbling back. Rubbing her chin, she gives Blaze a heated glare then charges again but soon stops when she feels something thrown into her chest. Looking down it's revealed to be her knife and it struck where her heart is, if she has one. She winds up dying from massive internal bleeding and Blaze senses that the others need help.

Elsewhere, Barnette fires her Desert Eagle at a pair of fairly armed male soldiers. While they lacked body armor, they made up for it with sheer numbers much to the dark green-haired woman's frustration. She fires her last round and a male soldier takes this opportunity to quickly close the distance before Barnette can react, knocking her down and aiming his shotgun at her head. Before he can pull the trigger a fist comes out of nowhere and sends him back. Turning her head around, Barnette discovers the savior to be Blaze wearing a pair of MMA gloves.

He walks up to her and kneels down to check for any injuries when he finds none, he offers Barnette a hand. She takes it and Blaze pulls her to her feet.

She gritted her teeth, "That was my last clip. Damn it!"

Blaze offered, "Why don't you get up close and personal? Fighting with your fists can be every bit as lethal as any gun."

Barnette smirked, "I was thinking about that. I'm second behind Meia when it comes to hand to hand combat." Placing her Desert Eagle back in its holster, Barnette cracks her knuckles and dashes towards the attacker, delivering a roundhouse kick that snaps the pirate's neck.

Blaze said, "I'm quite fond of kicking someone's ass with my bare hands when not in a dogfight with them." A smirk appears on his face as the two fight the raiding party.

The B-1R finishes picking off the last battleship.

Sarah cried, "This is Black Eye requesting new targets."

Edge barked, "There's an assault carrier launching those boarding shuttles. That ship is your next target." Sarah checks the number of bombs remaining and sees that they have enough for this next bombing run.

Weaving through anti-air fire, the B-1R soon flies over the enemy assault carrier and drops the last of its Mark 84 bombs. Just like with the battleships they punch through the deck and explode in the interior, leaving huge gaping holes the ship is destroyed by a massive explosion that lights up the surrounding area.

Emily said, "Black Eagle here. Target has been eliminated, returning to base for rearm." The crew hear the missile warning and Sarah jinks the bomber left while Akira pops flares to direct the enemy AIM-9X Sidewinder away. Failing to score a hit with its missile, the enemy X-02 Wyvern fires its machine gun at them the B-1R executes a barrel role to avoid the rounds. The bomber next dives when Emily spots an R-27AE screaming towards them and obliterates their attacker. Swordsman flies by them and both him and Sarah exchange salutes. After being fitted with AIM-120Ds the B-1R returns to battle, ready for more action

Barnette throws a punch that her next male opponent avoids and twists her arm in a hammerlock but then the dark green-haired woman slams him onto his back via snapmare then drives the heel of her thigh-high boot onto his sternum, causing the man to clutch his chest in agony. Another pirate pins Barnette against the wall and she mentally gags in disgust when she notices him checking her out with a sick, perverted look in his eyes. To further add to her chagrin, the fool gropes one of her breasts. Cocking her leg back, Barnette drives it into the man's privates and once she is free she throws the hardest punch Barnette can deliver knocking some of the pirate's teeth out not wanting to give the enemy a chance to recover, the Dread pilot throws a savage roundhouse kick that sends her opponent rolling across the floor.

She glared at the others while bellowing, "Bring it!" Blaze dons a comic look of surprise as she dismantles half of the boarding party by herself.

'Holy shit, she's nuts when angry. Better not piss her off.' He noted to himself with a twitching eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Barnette towers over a pile of battered, beaten and painfully moaning pirates. She takes deep breaths to get her anger under control again then turns around to spot Blaze looking at her in disbelief then looks over her shoulder to spot a female Black Star pirate slowly raising her arms to snap Barnette's neck.

He warned, "Barnette, behind you!" The dark green-haired woman instinctively thrusts the back of her fist into the foe's face, probably resulting in breaking the pirate's nose. Turning around, Barnette executes an uppercut.

Barnette returned her gaze to Blaze, "We better go help the others." Blaze nods and the two run down the hallway to assist other crew members.

An X-02 chases after Meia desperately trying to gain a missile lock but the Dread leader takes evasive action every time she hears the missile warning. Pulling a hard right turn, she closes in from her enemy's 8 o'clock low and rapid-fires her Dread's lasers that rips the Wyvern apart like a piece of paper.

Archer weaves through an enemy frigate's AA fire and drops an unguided bomb on one of the ship's gun turrets, trashing it on impact. He immediately pops flares when he receives a missile alert and fires an R-27AE in retaliation, scoring a kill.

Somewhere among the Black Star Pirate fleet, the personal on board the flagship watch as the Nirvana and its fighters hold their ground against them.

A radio operator stated, "30% of our Wyverns have shot down! 4 battleships, 1 frigate, 5 destroyers and 2 assault carriers have been destroyed as well!"

The captain said, "Prepare to fire our ship's Photon Particle Cannon at full power!"

The commander turned his head, "But sir, it's only been fired at 50%! We don't what will happen if it's shot at maximum output!"

His superior glared at him, "I'll tell you what will happen. The Nirvana and its Dreads will be vaporized! Now ready the cannon, that's an order!"

The radio operator nodded, "Yes, sir. Begin charging process." The middle of the ship's bow opens and parts to the sides, revealing the weapon. Energy particles begin collecting inside its massive barrel, initiating the charging process. It only takes 10 minutes for the cannon to reach full power.

On the Nirvana's bridge, Belvedere whipped around, "Captain, I'm detecting a massive energy buildup from the enemy's flagship. It appears to be some kind of particle cannon and it's aimed towards us!"

Magno's eyes widened, "What? Warn all of our aircraft and take evasive action, Bart!" A moment later, the Photon Particle Cannon opens fire and the beam travels at Mach 4.

Meia alerted, "All units, evasive maneuvers now!"

The pilots responded, "Roger!" The Dreads, Vandread Meia, B-1R and Razgriz Squadron evade as they see the beam rushing towards them but some aircraft from both sides get caught in its line of fire and are instantly vaporized. Dita stares in horror at the sight.

Edge gasped, "My god, to think that they'd have such a weapon capable of this kind of destruction. Swordsman, Archer, return to the Nirvana with me to replenish our special weapons. Ezra, I want you to find that flagship's location and transmit the coordinates to us. Also run an analysis of that cannon"

Ezra asked, "What are you going to do?"

Edge said, "We're going to destroy it."

The gentle bridge bunny exclaimed, "By yourselves? That's suicide!"

Archer stated, "You don't know our accomplishments, Ezra. We survived burst missile attacks while we attacked and sunk the sister subs Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi. We're used to this so have faith in us, we won't die. I promise." They return to the Nirvana to refuel and replenish their weapons then take off again.

Meia ordered, "Jura, you and C team keep enemy fighters off Razgriz Squadron's tail as they approach the flagship."

Jura said, "Understood, Meia. C team, follow me!" They stay true to their order, diverting the X-02s' attention to them instead of Razgriz Squadron.

The 3 black aircraft hit the afterburners, weaving through anti-air fire until the enemy flagship enters their line of sight.

Ezra cried, "Edge, I have completed my analysis of the enemy cannon like you requested. Apparently it's called the Photon Particle Cannon that utilizes photons and focuses them into a beam of highly destructive energy, the total amount of destruction depends on the intensity of the beam. At 50%, it can destroy a space station. At maximum output, it can wipe out an entire fleet." She can hear Swordsman whistle from the information she is dishing out.

Edge asked, "How long does it take for the cannon to recharge before it can be fired again?"

Ezra replied, "About 15 minutes tops. You three better hurry because you only have 6 minutes until that thing can be used again." Meanwhile, the B-1R acquires a lock on 4 Wyverns and fires a pair of AIM-120D AMRAAM, explosions occur right upon impact.

Blaze and Barnette help the uninjured bring wounded crew members to the infirmary that's quickly filling up when Blaze senses an enemy's presence behind him so he slams his elbow into the person's face then whips around to make eye contact with the leader of the raiding party. He spends the next 4 minutes blocking and countering attacks then with an uppercut, he sends the muscular man onto his back.

He asked, "Who gave you our location?"

The pirate taunted, "Why should I answer to the Ghost of Razgriz, hm?"

Blaze said, "Because I'll put a bullet in your leg if you do not answer me." He gives him a stare that promises immeasurable pain if he doesn't talk.

The pirate spoke, "It was Hamilton who gave us your location. He promised us a substantial reward if we pushed you to your limits."

Blaze demanded, "Where is he? Tell me now while you still can!"

The fool said, "I don't know, Ghost of Razgriz. All I can say is that you better watch your back because he'll be throwing more surprises at you."

The Razgriz Squadron leader pulled out his M9A11 pistol and pointed it, "Hamilton, huh? Thanks for the help, asshole." He pulls the trigger and the gunshot echoes throughout the hallway, scaring crew members who scream upon hearing it, fearing that a fellow crew mate got killed. Putting his pistol in the holster, he and Barnette resume aiding the injured.

After taking out the enemy flagship's AA guns with their cannons, Razgriz Squadron gains some distance then hit the afterburners for their attack run. Edge can see the barrel starting to glow indicating that it's now or never. Edge leads the attack with her F-15E Strike Eagle, Archer and Swordsman follow in their MiG-29 Fulcrums and they release all of their bombs at once then pull out. The bombs set off a chain reaction that redirects the collected energy into the barrel but the force of it is so powerful that it actually sets off large-scale explosions within the ship then its reactor detonates, turning the vessel into pieces of space debris.

Edge said, "Nirvana, this is Edge. Enemy flagship has been destroyed, mission complete. Returning to base" The Dreads follow them in and later that day, a little funeral service is held for the Dread pilots that perished in the battle. Dita winds up crying in Hibiki's chest, much to the young lad's confusion but he comforted her by holding her and rubbing her back.

Although they lost some excellent Dread pilots today, the Nirvana crew were able to dodge a bullet this time. But they know that the Harvesters are still lurking out there in space and have to remain on alert until the end of their journey.

A/N: Chapter 9 done. Here, the Nirvana crew run into a rival space pirate group that Mejalians know. Like I promised, the B-1R had its first dogfight and the crew witnessed why Razgriz Squadron is famous for destroying superweapons.

Also, it's been revealed that Nathan is the son of Mobius One.

Got Armored Core 5 Tuesday and just completed Story Mode today. The game's pretty cool if you are a fan of the franchise.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Clash of Beliefs

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

It's been about a week since the Nirvana crew had their encounter with the Black Star Pirates and repairs to the ship's interior had just finished yesterday.

Nathan's currently doing a sparring match with Nagase.

Nagase throws a kick that Nathan blocks it and counters via right hook but his wife mirrors his action of blocking. She kicks a leg out from under him and is about to go for an arm bar submission hold when Nathan uses his foot to push Nagase away, restoring his vertical base the Razgriz Squadron leader quickly dashes forward, grabs a hold of the young woman's legs and turns her over to lock in a Boston crab. Nagase summons enough strength to break the hold. She has a hard time getting to her feet because of the effects of the Boston crab had on her knees, Nagase slaps her legs to get circulation back into them. She barely brings her arms up to block a series of lefts and rights from Nathan and retaliates with a kick to the chest causing him to stumble back. Quickly shaking off the blow, the married couple run toward each other and Nathan cocks his head to the left to dodge a right hook then suddenly brings him and Nagase to the floor and he locks in the Crossface submission hold. Nagase tries to break it but ultimately taps out and both stand up.

Nagase said, "You got lucky this time, dear but next time you won't be as lucky."

Nathan replied, "We'll see, honey." They both let out a chuckle before heading to their room to shower and change into normal clothes.

A while later, the Nirvana comes across a water planet.

BC explained, "99% of the planet's surface is covered with water and it's got a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere, which means it has the basic requirements necessary for life to thrive." The monitor zoomed in on a piece of land, "Hm? There's an island! And the inhabitants appear to be humanoid we've also detected a colonization ship at the bottom of the ocean floor."

Magno chuckled, "Why don't we go say hello to long lost relatives." The bridge bunnies get a nice view of the planet through the observation window in front of them.

Belvedere said with glittering eyes, "This planet is so beautiful!" The Nirvana's radar picks up enemy signatures making the alarm go off.

BC asked, "What is it?"

Ezra said, "Enemy approaching from behind the planet!"

The commander cried, "How many are there?"

Ezra replied, "Approximately 12 cube-types, a flight of Su-27 Flankers and MiG-31 Foxhounds and some strange machine I can't identify." The main monitor shows them the enemy formation including the unknown machine.

Magno said with wide eyes, "What the hell is that?" Detecting the Nirvana's presence, the cube-types working on the new machine cease construction and turn to engage.

Hibiki bolts through the door for the hanger.

He cried in excitement, "Alright, time for some action!" He is suddenly halted by a spotlight and a laughter belonging to someone he knows. He brings an arm up to shield his eyes against the blinding light.

Jura declared, "The time has come. Listen up you and I are going to combine in the upcoming battle, Hibiki." Barnette stands by her blonde-haired friend's side recording the whole thing with a camera.

'This whole desire to create an elegant Vandread is getting old.' She thought with annoyance.

Jura asked her, "Did you see that? I was great, wasn't I?"

Barnette masked her annoyance with a thumbs-up, "Perfect!"

Hibiki sighed, "This is stupid." He walks away from the group, much to Jura's displeasure.

She said, "Hold up, I'm not finished taking yet!" She turned to her close friend, "Come on, Barnette! This is the next phase of my plan!"

Barnette replied, "Right behind you, chill out." The Dreads, Vanguard, B-1R and Razgriz Squadron head out.

Hibiki targets the nearest cube-types and attempts to attack one but they dodged and one crashed onto his Vanguard, pushing him down until Jura makes the save.

She said, "Hello there. Are you ready to combine?"

Hibiki replied, "I don't think so." Another cube-type appears at his 12 o'clock preparing to fire at point blank range when Dita destroys it.

Dita offered, "If you're going to combine, do it with me."

The Vanguard pilot gritted his teeth, "There's going on at the moment and you two are fooling around!" He targeted a cube-type to his left when a second one attack from his right, "Damn it, they learned how to avoid my attacks!"

BC observed it as well, "It appears that our enemy has learned from their mistakes and improved their maneuvers."

Magno stated nonchalantly, "It seems they are able to predict our hand, how disgraceful!" Archer lines up an Su-27 for an R-27AE when the Flanker unexpectedly jinks right and Archer turns to follow his target. The enemy fighter executes a somersault to get behind its target's tail and gains a lock for one of its QAAM and fires. Archer hears the missile warning and takes evasive action, releasing chaff to disrupt the missile's guidance system. It ends up being successful because the missile vibrates then explodes, the Su-27 shoots its GSh-30-1 cannon at the MiG-29 Fulcrum but Archer reacts automatically, hitting a barrel roll to avoid the 30mm rounds. He swings around for another missile lock but the Su-27 jinks left this time around but its pursuer refuses to give up and ripple fires a pair of R-27AEs hoping one of them hits the target. The first one is diverted from its course by enemy chaff but the second R-27AE explodes mere inches from the Flanker's left wing, clipping it and resulting in a smoke trail. Archer follows the trail like a shark tasting blood. He gains a missile lock.

He cried out, "Archer, Fox Two!" He pulls the trigger and an R-27AE rapidly closes in on the Su-27 Flanker and hits home on the engines, severing the back end of the enemy fighter. What's left of the Flanker gets destroyed by a powerful explosion. Splashing one bogey, Archer turns to engage another.

Blaze exchanges gunfire with a MiG-31 Foxhound suddenly the enemy fighter jinks left but Blaze turns the F-15E Strike Eagle in pursuit, not allowing the MiG to lock onto his 6 o'clock. He then senses that something isn't right and he is proven right when his radar picks up a second Foxhound rapidly closing from his 11 o'clock.

'The MiG in front of me was a decoy!' He thought.

He breaks off from his current target and turns around to engage the enemy MiG-31 approaching. The Foxhound is surprised that Blaze has figured out what it was planning and was going after him. Blaze quickly fires the Vulcan Gatling cannon before the enemy could react, the rounds rip it to shreds and the Razgriz Squadron leader returns his attention to the MiG-31 he was originally focused on. He takes evasive action when he hears the missile warning and releases flares to direct the R-27AE away. Retaliating he acquires a missile lock and fires an AIM-9X Sidewinder that obliterates the Foxhound.

After downing a pair of cube-types, Swordsman looks out of his canopy to see additional cube-types pushing Hibiki's Vanguard down into the planet with Jura in pursuit but the smaller machines break up in the re-entry.

Hibiki exclaimed, "It's hot! I don't want to be roasted alive today!" Jura's Dread continues to close the distance.

Jura said eagerly, "Barnette, you better have the camera rolling."

Barnette replied, "This isn't the time for that, Jura! Your craft will disintegrate if you keep this up!"

The blonde-haired woman laughed, "It's time for my Vandread to make its debut." The two machines finally fuse together.

When the Nirvana crew finally get a clear picture, they see the new Vandread hovering about the ocean's surface. It retained the crimson red color and its shape resembled a familiar sea creature.

Amarone stated with a face fault, "It's...a crab." Swordsman, upon seeing the new Vandread, laughs his ass off.

Despite Jura's whining and Hibiki telling her to help him, the cube-types are destroyed. The same result happens above the planet.

Meia said, "All cube-types, Su-27s and MiG-31s have been eliminated but we've been unable to damage that unknown machine no matter what we do."

Magno confirmed, "Understood, Meia. Return to the ship. I wonder what this planet's name is. Perhaps our answer lies down there." In the cockpit of the Vandread, the two lean against their seats, one from battle and the other from whining.

Barnette said, "I managed to record all of your elegance! It's all on film for others to see. Jura? Hello, Jura? Can you hear me?" Back on the Nirvana's bridge, the crew establish a transmission with the island.

Ezra cried, "Communications established, captain."

Magno ordered, "Put it on the main monitor." Ezra follows the order and the main monitor shows a woman in her early 20s with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a purple colored festival attire with a mask that one would see in a play.

The blonde bowed at them, "Greetings, travelers. My name is Fanieta! Welcome to the most beautiful planet in the entire universe, Anpathos!"

Magno asked, "Anpathos, eh? Is that your planet's name?"

Fanieta answered, "That is correct. We have called it that since we first arrived here and we have been waiting for you."

BC wondered, "Waiting for us? What do you mean?"

The blonde asked with a smiled, "You must be the Munya, are you not?"

Magno raised an eyebrow before saying, "I'm afraid there may be a case of mistaken identity. We are not the 'Munya' you speak of. Pardon for being so forward but may we visit you? There are some questions I'd like to ask you."

Fanieta told her, "Our ceremony is at hand so we will not be able to greet you properly."

The pirate leader waved it off, "Oh, there's no need." She then contacted Bart, "Bart, can you hear me? Me and some members of the crew will be going down to the planet's surface."

Bart groaned, "Sure if you say so."

Magno instructed, "I'm leaving you in charge of the ship while I'm down there. Take good care of it."

Bart started, "Wait just a minute, captain!"

The old woman added, "And you are forbidden to run away, got it?" Down on Anpathos's watery surface, Jura's Dread floats near the shore while the Vanguard lies on its back on the beach.

Hibiki jumps down and looks around to see men and women holding various baskets of food over their heads.

He wondered, "Is some kind of festival going to happen?" He turned his head towards Jura, "Hey, Jura we should check it out. Hey!" The blonde-haired Dread pilot sulks over the ugly machine that her craft makes when it combines with Hibiki's Vanguard. Hearing a noise, he turns around to see a shuttle landing.

Magno and BC walk down the ramp then the commander spots an orange flag with a spiral-shaped marking.

She mumbled, "Why does that design look so familiar?"

"Mr. Alien and Jura are down there on the planet!" Dita said in worry as she paced back and forth in the hanger, well more worried about whatever scheme Jura may be concocting.

Meia asked, "Why don't you try to calm down, Dita?"

Dita said, "But Mr. Alien and Jura are alone on that planet!"

The Dread leader assured, "The captain and commander are down there, too." Although Meia doesn't show it, she is getting tired of Dita pacing back and forth.

Dita protested, "But even so...Mr. Alien!" Meia shakes her head.

Grimm shows up and stares at the event unfolding in front of him.

He asked, "Dita's worried about Hibiki being alone on that planet with Jura, ain't she?"

She nodded, "Yeah. No matter what I say, she stubbornly refuses it."

Grimm chuckled, "She's in love with Hibiki, Meia. That much is obvious. She wouldn't be speaking in such a worried tone if she was not in love with him."

Meia looked at him, "How can a man love a woman? It's not possible."

Grimm answered, "From the planets you come from, that would be true. However, where I'm from it is natural to have men and women love each other, there are also people of the same gender in love with each other. Heck there are even some people who are bi-sexual, Meia. Of course, having and maintaining a love relationship is not easy. There are bumps along the road that may be big and the occasional arguments but most couple find out what's causing the turmoil in their relationship and finding solutions. What the Captain and Nagase are doing is helping Hibiki see past that military propaganda that Tarak portrays women as and learn to accept a female companion. You following me?"

The blue-haired woman rubbed her chin, "I guess. Let me get this straight. You're saying that Dita and Hibiki love each other even if they do not know?"

Grimm nodded, "That is correct. What happens next depends on their actions."

Meia smiled, "That would be something to see." Curiosity getting the better of her, she next asks him what his hobbies are, his likes and dislikes and other stuff. Grimm knows in his mind that she wants to know more about him, seeing as how he or the other male members of Razgriz Squadron are so at ease being on a spaceship filled with Mejalian space pirates. Seeing no harm in revealing a little about himself, Grimm tells Meia what his hobbies are, his parents and other stuff though he kept quiet about certain things or events that happened in his life.

Back on the island of Anpathos, Hibiki yelled, "Hey, old lady!"

Magno watched the Vanguard pilot approach, "Little one! You're safe, are you?"

BC asked, "What about Jura?"

Hibiki placed his hands on his hips, "I don't wanna talk about Ms. Crabby Pants!"

The captain assured, "As long as she is safe, that's all that matters. Why don't you follow me?" They soon enter a shrine or temple.

Fanieta said, "This is the shrine that leads to the holy path."

Magno asked her question, "First off, can you tell us of the 'Munya' you're waiting patiently for?"

The blonde-haired woman responded, "They are the ones who guided our ancestors to this blessed land, our people are very grateful. We consider the Munya the foundation of Anpathos and we believe they're in need of us."

Hibiki asked out of curiosity, "Need of you? What for?"

Fanieta smiled, "According to the prophecy, they are in need of the spiral code."

BC mumbled, "The spiral code?" Then she looked at the picture above Fanieta and exclaimed, "The spinal cord!" Nathan does a systems check on his F-15E Strike Eagle as he waits to go on sortie again. Meanwhile, his mind is focused on the relationship that is going between Meia and Grimm. He will admit that the Dread leader's view about men was slowly changing and that their relationship was out of respect for one another, he knows that it won't go any further because his heart belongs to Nagase but he can't deny that he found Meia attractive not to mention beautiful. He next thinks of the Reg leader Gascogne's growing relationship with Snow. When he first found out about it, Nathan was absolutely shocked that Snow would find an interest in the Reg leader of all people.

Suddenly, the cube-types commence their second attack on the Nirvana.

In the helms, Bart asked, "What now?"

Meia appeared on a monitor, "That's obvious, isn't it? You want us to put up an immediate defense line, right?"

Bart replied, "I suppose so. Dread teams, prepare to scramble!"

Meia smirked, "Roger that!" The fighters head out to intercept the enemy.

She commanded, "All units, focus on defending the ship and the planet. We mustn't allow the enemy to pass through our line of defense."

Blaze said, "Razgriz Squadron, disperse and engage the formation of MiG-19s and Black Eagle, engage the Tu-160 Blackjacks they are escorting."

Swordsman replied, "Roger that, Captain." Inside the planet's temple, Magno and Fanieta have a heated argument about beliefs that nobody is clearly winning.

Magno sighed, "I see that it's useless trying to convince you. Let's go." Then a terrible pain hits Magno and she collapses to her knees.

Hibiki asked out of concern, "Are you okay?"

Magno groaned, "My back went out! I am not interested in dying in a place like this, you need to go out there and repel the enemy." Following her request, Hibiki bolts out of the shrine back to Jura. The sea levels have risen due to the spikes on the huge pillar that is also having an effect on the planet's weather.

Hibiki shouted, "Hey, Jura we need to head off into combat. Are you listening, Ms. Crabby Pants?"

Jura groaned, "Unfortunately, yes!"

Hibiki growled, "How much longer are you going to sulk? Look, you have the opportunity to save a whole planet, that's something only a few could dream of doing. Are you going to let that pass by?"

The blonde-haired woman stood up and wiped her tears away, "That sounds crazy but not half bad. OK, I'll do it! Let's combine right away and if I see you slacking off there will be hell to pay! You got that?"

Hibiki blinked, "Uh, sure." Above the planet the fighters are holding the defense line rather well.

Blaze struggles to shake off a MiG-19 while dodging 30mm rounds from its three NR-30 cannons, two mounted on the wings and the last one mounted on the fuselage. Blaze barrel rolls to evade the endless rain of cannon rounds then he jinks right when the enemy MiG fires a K-13 Atoll heat seeking missile. The Osean fighter pilot releases flares to direct the missile away. Turning around, Blaze fires the Vulcan Gatling gun that severs one of the enemy's wings, an explosion destroys the rest of the MiG-19. Hearing the missile warning again, he takes evasive action as another K-13 follows his F-15E Strike Eagle heat signature Blaze shuts off the engines and in the cold of space, the engines cool rapidly. No longer detecting the heat waves, the missile becomes confused and detonated. Blaze comes in from the enemy's 5 o'clock low and after acquiring a lock, fires an AIM-120D AMRAAM annihilating the MiG-19 upon impact.

Swordsman stalks a cube-type and unleashes an R-27AE on it. Spotting a MiG-19 heading towards the B-1R, he turns to intercept it.

Bart screamed inside the helm, "Ah, we're done for!"

Magno said over the radio, "Grow a spine! I have been alive for a very long time and throughout my life I have seen many of my crew die. Every time someone died I cursed myself for being so powerless and at times it feels like I'm being torn apart. Many young lives brought to an abrupt end. There were shining stars living every moment. That's why I can't stand people who cannot make their own destines!"

Edge added, "Us humans build our future, not some false god dictating what we can or can't do with our lives." This seemed to effect Bart.

He said, "I won't move!"

Hibiki commanded, "You're in the way! Move!" The Nirvana moved as Vandread Jura sped past it, "You've done your job so why don't you go take a nap or something!"

Jura exclaimed, "If you don't hurry up, you will end up becoming a causality too!" The crimson red Vandread deploys discs that envelops Anpathos in a green shield, this cancels out the weather effects those spikes caused.

The blonde said in an ecstatic tone, "If anybody can cover an entire planet, I'd love to see them try."

Hibiki swung his chair against hers and told her, "Don't celebrate just yet!" A mouth-shaped object attached itself to the Harvest vessel, causing the young Tarak to smirk, "Hungry are you? Well then, chow down on this!" He slams his fist onto a button which in turns causes a vacuum effect that sucks up water from the ocean of Anpathos and directs it at the Harvest vessel, filling its mouth with tons of water. After 20 seconds, the enemy can't take any additional water and breaks up before exploding. The Vandread defuses before landing in the hanger.

The B-1R chases after a retreating Tu-160 and shoots an AIM-120D, downing it.

Magno and BC return to the Nirvana and the ship departs from the water planet.

Jura whined, "What? You didn't get it on video? How could you!"

Barnette replied with a tick mark, "I was busy trying not to get shot down to record the damn thing!"

Her blonde-haired friend shrugged it off, "Oh, well it doesn't matter as long as you capture the elegance and beauty of my machine with your camera next time. After all, no other machine can put up a barrier around an entire planet like mine can." Barnette, Meia and Dita face fault from Jura's sudden mood change.

'It's not surprising if Hamilton is handing the Harvesters South Belkan technology to build all these fighters and bombers.' Nathan thought, rubbing his chin.

BC said, "You look tired, captain. Why don't you rest?"

Magno replied, "There's somewhere I would like to visit first." She makes her way to the bridge.

Bart groaned, "I'm gonna die!"

Magno cried, "What's the meaning of this? I was gone for just a little bit and look at the shape this ship is in."

The helmsman got to his feet, "Excuse me? Sorry if I am being offensive here but do you have the slightest idea of how hard a time I had while you were gone?"

Magno replied with sarcasm, "No, Bart. I have no idea." BC shakes her head with a smile.

A/N: Chapter 10 done.

Vandread Jura made its debut here like it does in the anime.

Grimm gave Meia a little 101 about relationships.

I don't remember the last time we've had this record of triple digit temperatures over this number of days the past several weeks. Yeah, it's been toasty but it's summer.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A White Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Nathan finishes helping the stagehands in reloading his F-15E Strike Eagle's M61 Vulcan Gatling gun and when he looks at the calender in the hanger he can't help but smile at the date. He departs from the hanger and heads for the bridge, upon arrival he sees the crew putting up the Christmas tree in the garden and decorations on the walls. He also hears Amarone asking BC if it's okay to display the comet on the main monitor.

'Wow, when it comes to decoration these ladies know how to get the job done.' He thought in amazement.

Snow asked Nagase, "What are the chances of the Harvesters attacking us on Christmas Eve?"

Nagase replied, "I'd say very likely."

Ezra showed Nathan two bells and asked, "Hey Nathan, which one looks prettier to you?" The gentle bridge bunny lets out a giggle.

Nathan replied, "They're both equally nice so either one of them will do, Ezra." That's when Magno walks in wearing a Santa Clause costume.

Grimm gasped in surprise, "Oh my! You certainly are in the Christmas spirit, Magno."

Magno asked with a smile, "Now we certainly can't have a Christmas without Santa Clause, can we? And who else can play the part besides me?" The bridge bunnies gather around the pirate captain.

Meia looks on with a small smile before leaving for the hanger, obviously feeling that someone needed to do a patrol of the area that the Nirvana is sailing through. Of course, she still remembers what Nathan said to her after the Dread leader survived her near death experience. One that continues to echo in her head up to now.

_He said, "I sense that Grimm is falling for you, Meia. When you are ready, you should confront him." _In the Nirvana's kitchen, Jura watches Barnette put icing on a giant cake roll while her dark green-haired friend hums a tone.

Jura said, "You know, Barnette I don't think there is enough chocolate icing on this cake roll. And make sure that there's a lot of powdered sugar."

Barnette replied, "I shouldn't add too much, Jura because I'm not sure how many people on this ship have a sweet tooth. Besides that, the last thing I need is someone on a sugar rush." Jura spots Dita's golden tiara near one of the completed cake rolls.

Dita tastes a sample of the icing in her mouth and instantly liked, too bad she didn't hear the sound of high heels approaching her location.

Jura whacked her on the head and said in a parent-like tone, "What do you think you're doing, Dita? Didn't I say that your responsibility was to watch over the condition of the turkey? Quit fooling around and get back to work!" Upon turning around, the redhead sees black smoke bellowing from the oven indicating that the turkey is now burnt. Dita runs the hell out of there while Barnette and Jura shut the oven off before a fire can start.

Back at the bridge, Hibiki, Duero and Bart look down to see what the crew is doing.

Hibiki asked, "What's going on?"

Pyoro answered, "It's Christmas time, they get like this every December 24. Pyoro!" He looked at them, "You guys don't know what Christmas is?" Hibiki looks at Duero for an answer but the doctor shakes his head, Hibiki then turns to Bart to see if he knows but the Vanguard pilot gets the same result and all three of them hang their heads down.

The white robot face faulted, "It's a festival for crying out loud! Don't they have those on Tarak?"

Bart said, "Well, there was one..." He recalled the rituals and military rallies on the all-male planet, "But they weren't something one would consider enjoyable, were they guys?"

Duero and Hibiki replied in unison, "Not at all."

Snow greeted them, "Yo, guys."

Hibiki asked the Osean, "Hey, Snow do your people have Christmas on your home planet?"

Snow nodded, "Sure do. It's a yearly event where you sit under a Christmas tree passing out presents, drink eggnog and have a big feast with your family relatives." Dita suddenly appears, startling the group. Hibiki, Pyoro and Dita walk down the hallway.

Dita asked in surprised, "Seriously? You have no idea what Christmas is?"

Hibiki stated, "I already said that I don't know, okay? Things work differently on Tarak than on your home world Mejale."

Dita said, "What a shame because I heard that's when large amounts of food are made. Barnette even made a big cake." Hibiki freezes in his tracks upon hearing that, his mouth watering at the thought of him devouring all that tasty food.

He cried, "I guess I'll help."

Pyoro stated, "What a sucker." They look through a storage room for anything that'll help with the celebration.

Hibiki trips over a box and crashes through an aged wall, holding his head in pain. When the others enter the new room they see a bunch of mysterious items.

Hibiki asked, "What are these?"

Duero ran a finger against a dusty table, "They appear to be items from the Colonization Era." Dita sorts through the pile when she comes across a VHS tape titled "Christmas with family."

She said, "Hey, this look unfamiliar doesn't it?" She puts the tape in after turning on every monitor on the Nirvana and press the play button.

The occupants in the kitchen are drawn to the video. It starts off with a fireplace then to a woman with a baby and a girl, of course this doesn't surprise them because this is common on Mejale but what surprises them is a man sitting next to them, kissing the baby's forehead before wrapping an arm around the mother.

When the video is done, the crew takes a moment to process what they saw.

Nagase chuckled, "Can't say I blame you for that reaction. After all, men and women haven't been together in centuries."

Jura whipped her head around, "This is common among your people? That's nuts!"

The young Osean woman shrugged, "To you maybe but to our people, it's pretty common. Maybe if you have the guts to look past all that non-sense your parents told you about men being barbaric animals, then you will come to understand that having them as a companion can be really nice."

In the hanger, Meia rides a lift that takes her to her Dread.

A voice asked, "Hey, Meia aren't you going to the party?" Looking down, the Dread leader sees Gascogne helping a stagehand put a new seat in Dita's Dread.

Meia said, "At times like this, someone has to remain on alert. I'm going to check out the vicinity."

Gascogne smirked, "You never relax, do you?"

The stagehand told her, "Ms. Manager, I hate to say it but this seat doesn't fit." The Reg leader lets out a sigh as she leans over.

Meia heads out in her Dread to begin her patrol of the area.

Nathan watches the crew continue preparations of celebrating Christmas while his mind ventures to his father, Mobius One. The last time they spoke to each other was at Nathan's graduation from the Osean Air Force Academy. The young Osean knew that his father and mother were long dead along with any relatives he remembered. Nathan wished that he could see his father even if it was just for a moment since it was him that inspired Nathan to become a fighter pilot.

He is brought out of his thoughts by a thud, looking over the railing he sees Parfet covered in smoke from one of the snow machines and Jura tells her that won't she stand for not having a Christmas without snow. The lead engineer promises the Dread pilot that she will do her best to fix it. The Razgriz Squadron leader decides to help her out since he has some knowledge about machinery.

Seeing the comet, an idea forms in Hibiki's mind and he heads out into space using his Vanguard however, he is unaware of the fact that Meia took off a little bit earlier.

Duero remembers the painting equipment he found in that forgotten room, he immediately figures out what Christmas present he will give Parfet. Looking up, he notices a sphere that will serve as a countdown to Christmas the Tarak doctor moves to a safe location and begins painting.

Meia directs her Dread into the comet and soon discovers that a Harvest unit was waiting inside it.

The enemy shoots a net-like web that traps Meia's Dread until the Vanguard comes to her rescue.

Both pilots asked each other, "What are you doing here?" Realizing that the Dread leader is ensnared in that web-like net, Hibiki uses one of his Vanguard's swords to free Meia's Dread then the two machines fuse to create Vandread Meia. The Harvest machine fires lasers at its opponent but Vandread Meia dodges the attack, setting off explosions that can be seen from space. Dita's eyes shine brightly when she sees them happening, little does she know that they're the result of the battle taking place inside the giant ball of ice and rock. Vandread Meia uses its special dash attack to annihilate the enemy and leave the comet but they aren't allowed a moment's rest because a series of flashes can be seen from their 12 o'clock, the flashes are soon revealed to be a formation of MiG-21s. The enemy fighters fire their single NR-30 cannons but Vandread Meia easily avoids the 30mm rounds and circles around before destroying 3 MiG-21s. The remaining hostiles angrily fire a volley of K-13 heat seeking missiles but their target evades them and retaliates, turning them into fireballs. With the threat now eliminated, Vandread Meia heads back to the Nirvana and defuses sending the Vanguard crashing onto the observation window, holding a piece of ice in its hand.

Meia smiled, "That makes us even." Arriving at the hanger, Dita sees Hibiki slump out of the cockpit and opens his hand. The ice melts away revealing a beautiful flower that Dita happily accepts.

The timer finally reaches zero and the snow machines start shooting snow into the air as the crew exchange gifts.

In the garden, Grimm sees Jura and Barnette about to exchange presents but he feels that a change is in order. Looking to his right, he spots Bart hiding behind a bunch of bushes holding a ring box.

A few weeks ago, Nathan told the helmsman that he should stop trying to form a love relationship with BC and look for others. Despite Bart's initial objection, Nathan told him that some relationships are doomed from the start. Seeing truth in the red-haired man's words, Bart accepts Nathan's advise with a sigh but after that, he asks the 24-year old what to give Jura as a Christmas present.

Grimm decides to make his presence known, he sneaks up behind him.

He said, "Hello, ladies." Barnette jumps out of her thigh-high boots upon hearing his voice. After landing in them again, the brunette whips around to punch the young man's lights out but Grimm catches it with one hand. However, Barnette then proceeds to comically strangle him.

She cried, "Don't creep up on me like that, Grimm! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The young Osean pilot soon has a dazed look on his face and wobbles around after being released. This allows Grimm to regain his wits and cease seeing stars.

Grimm said, "I decided to give you a Christmas present of my own, Barnette. Come with me. Alone." Raising one of her dark green eyebrows, Barnette follows him leaving Jura moping. However, little does she know that Bart is about to make his move.

After following Grimm to a secluded location in the garden, Barnette crossed her arms, "So why did you bring me here?" She sees him pulling the tarp off a rectangular box.

Grimm cried, "This is for you. Go ahead and open it." The Dread pilot opens the box and lets out a gasp. What she's looking is a custom made grenade launcher, she next directs her eyes toward another box filled with grenade shells ranging from normal to chemical ammunition.

Grimm couldn't help but laugh in his mind at seeing Barnette looking like a kid in a candy store. He suddenly finds himself being hugged by Barnette, momentarily surprising him before returning it.

'This was certainly unexpected from her.' He thought.

Pulling away, Barnette looks at the young man with a smile.

Barnette said, "Thank you for this gift, Grimm. Normally I hate despise men because of my upbringing but you, Nathan and Snow are an exception, I guess."

Grimm chuckled, "If you can break through that bunch of propaganda your home world tells you, Barnette you will realize that not all men are barbaric animals. We have different hobbies, personalities and such. See you at the feast and Merry Christmas." He kisses her on the cheek, making them turn pink before he departs from the garden. Barnette watches him go, her violet eyes holding surprise.

'Why am I blushing? Is it because of the peck on the cheek he gave me? There's no way I can be falling for him, am I? A man of all people.' She thought.

As Grimm continues his journey out of the garden, he sees Jura hugging after the helmsman gave her a diamond ring.

After eating a massive feast the crew heads for their respective rooms.

Nathan sits on his and Nagase's bed, sighing at the feeling of having a full stomach.

He said, "Oh, that was fun."

Nagase replied seductively, "It's not over yet, dear. Have about you and I have a little fun of our own? I think we have waited long enough."

(Lemon time. If you are not 18 years old or don't like this kind of stuff, then read a different story. For those who are 18 years or older, read on if you wish.)

Nagase kisses her husband with such passion and desire that Nathan is completely taken by surprise but he quickly returns the kiss with as much passion. Nagase parts her lips to allow Nathan to do a little tongue dueling with hers. Meanwhile, his hands are busy wandering his wife's incredible body, feeling every curve it possesses earning him a moan from the young woman. Finally breaking from the kiss due to the lack of oxygen, the couple stare into each other's eyes and see passion and lust. Nathan removes Nagase's red shirt exposing a lacy blue bra that gave off an air of seductiveness in the man's opinion. Nathan kisses his love's neck and collar bone before reaching for the clip in the front of her bra, freeing her 36 C cup breasts that briefly bounce after being releasing from their cotton prison. He starts licking one of the pink nipples, making Nagase moan in pleasure and run a hand through his short red hair as she feels her husband switch to her other nipple.

She moaned, "Oh god, Nathan! It feels so good! More!" She removes Nathan's black shirt and the blush staining her cheeks deepened as she sees the toned upper body. Nagase traces every inch of muscle including her husband's abs that stood out proudly. She tries to change positions but Nathan sees it coming and rolls over so that Nagase was underneath him.

Nathan wagged his finger, "Uh-ah, not this time Nagase." He continues tracing lower on Nagase's body, tickling her toned stomach that makes her laugh hysterically. Nathan grins in his mind, looks like he found a tickling spot that he'll use in the future if the need arises. Undoing the button to her shorts, the short red-haired man removes them exposing more of Nagase to his eyes. She wore a matching pair of lace blue panties, the Razgriz Squadron leader can't help but admire Nagase's own toned, athletic body. Removing her last piece of clothing on her, Nathan revels in seeing Nagase in all of her glory. He starts licking her vagina while using a finger to play with her clit making the young woman scream in utter pleasure. He increased his pace under Nagase reached orgasm, her juices bursting out of her Nathan takes in as much as he could. Nagase pants as she comes down from her high. She removes Nathan's pants and underwear in one swoop and he aligned his erected member with the young woman's entrance and waits for Nagase's permission. She smiles at her husband's self-control and nods, giving him permission to enter her while bracing herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan kisses her passionately as he slowly pushes into her until he encounters her barrier that he breaks with one quick thrust. He feels Nagase holding him tightly when she feels her barrier give way. He waits until she is ready to continue and once he feels her stop shaking, she nods with her head telling him to proceed. He starts applying slow thrusts driving his member in and out of Nagase's pussy. She tells him to go faster and Nathan complies with her request, increasing his speed then he suddenly pulls out and turns Nagase around until she's on her hands and knees then reinserts himself. He automatically starts thrusting as fast as he can while caressing her breasts. Soon, they both feel the end approaching.

Nagase said, "Nathan, I can't...hold it any longer." She feels Nathan's cock twitch and then with a grunt, he empties inside her. Feeling his seed is all that it takes and Nagase screams in euphoric bliss. Her walls milk Nathan's member causing him to release more of his seed inside her which in turn causes her sex to return the favor until they both collapse on the bed in exhaustion. Nathan pulls out of her and Nagase snuggles up to him, wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his chest.

Nathan chuckled, "Consider that punishment for teasing me a few months ago, dear." His eyes become heavy and both lovers surrender to the grogginess of sleep.

Hibiki screams in outrage when he wakes up realizing that he missed out on the feast. He is about to march into the kitchen when he spots a tray filled with some of the food covered by plastic wrapping. Next to it was a note.

He picked it up and read, "Hibiki, I asked Barnette to save some of the food for you. Pop it in the microwave to heat it up. Enjoy. P.S., Dita dropped by to give you a Christmas present. It's sitting on the counter next to your bed. Merry Christmas. Hans Grimm." Hibiki allows a smile to form on his face, it seems that someone hadn't forgotten him. He takes the tray to the kitchen to enjoy a late meal, the only chilling thing about the trip is the eerie silence that filled the hallways except fpr the sound of his own footsteps.

Chapter 11 done.

Here, the Nirvana crew celebrates Christmas, giving one another presents.

Grimm gives Barnette a custom made grenade launcher along with a peck on the cheek.

Barnette is my second favorite Vandread character, the first being Meia. One reason that makes Barnette an interesting character at least in my opinion is that she's the only person of the crew that uses guns like a Glock pistol. Who knows how many guns she has. One thing is for certain, she likes collecting them.

Oh yeah, the number of signatures for the Fanfiction petition on Change . org has been increased to 50,000. Keep those signatures coming for those who like to write stories.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Return of a Mentor

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

It's been about a few days since Christmas and everyone was in high spirits because they are getting closer to Tarak/Mejale territory. They can't even begin to count how many bullets they've dodged or how many close calls they have encountered. However, thanks to the co-operation of both genders on the Nirvana they have managed to survive this long and hope it continues.

Somewhere else on the ship, Hibiki and Dita are picking up food containers from a supply room.

Dita wondered, "Let's see, what else do we need?"

Hibiki mumbled, "Hurry up!"

The redhead said, "Oh sorry, Mr. Alien. That must be heavy, huh?"

Hibiki replied, "I can manage."

Dita smiled, "You're dependable, Mr. Alien. Here, take this one too!" She offers him another food container when she spots Paiway spying on them. Hibiki's eyebrow twitches. Doesn't the young nurse know that it's impolite to spy on someone?

She demanded, "What are you two doing here all alone?"

Dita answered, "Nothing really. We're just here to pick up some supplies, that's all."

The nurse said skeptically, "Sounds fishy."

Dita told her, "It has nothing to do with you, Paiway. So stop bothering us!"

Paiway groaned, "Dita, don't you know what day it is?"

The red-haired Dread pilot looked at her dumbfounded, "Day? I don't know." Seeing that Dita has no clue what Paiway is talking about, she leaves them alone.

Hibiki face faulted, "I just don't get her at all!" Dita giggles from his description about the nurse.

At the bridge, Parfet looks through her telescope and spots a bright dot, the ID signature confirms it as the all-female planet, Mejale.

Magno asked, "So Parfet, how far do you think we are?"

The lead engineer replied, "Well, based on our present course and speed I'd say we are halfway there. Or it could be that the Harvesters have already gotten there and harvested everyone." She laughs like a maniac but stops when she notices that none of the bridge personnel are laughing.

BC glared at her, "This isn't the time for jokes, Parfet. This is serious." Nathan sits on the bench in the Nirvana's garden relaxing after doing a strenuous workout earlier. The main reason for that is because of the events of last night kept playing in his head so Nathan decided to do a hard workout to get rid of it.

He then hears his radio that Parfet handed to him ring and Meia's name shows up on the caller ID.

He brought it up to his ear and said, "Nathan here. What is it, Meia?"

Meia explained, "Our long-range scanners have picked up an unidentified ship not from our position. I would like you to come take a look at the pictures we were able to develop."

Nathan nodded, "I'm on my way." He ends the communication and stands up then turns around to head for the briefing room.

Hibiki walks to the kitchen with 4 crates of food stacked on top one of each other. While he was strong thanks to the training Nagase put him through, the combined weight of the crates made him wobble around. Suddenly he loses his footing and falls onto the ground causing a door to open up. He unintentionally looks at the bridge bunny Celtic changing out of her bear suit. Hibiki's face turns red seeing the aqua marine-haired girl in just her undergarments. He runs away as fast as he can when Celtic screams, barely missing Nathan who presses himself against the wall to prevent being crashed into. Nathan blinks in confusion about why Hibiki running like a bat out of hell.

Meanwhile, Bart is sitting on a bed in the infirmary while Duero types away on the computer and Snow leans against the wall.

Bart said, "So you see, doc no matter how hard I try the crew still treats me like a stranger! What do you think I should do, Snow?"

Snow explained, "You should confront them about this. Once you find out what it is that's bothering them about you, Bart then you can start thinking about what you can do to get them to trust you more."

'Hm, what should I do?' Bart thought as he rubs his chin.

Nathan is about halfway toward the briefing room when he hears a commotion going on inside the room next to him so the young Osean enters.

He asked, "Something happened?"

Celtic replied angrily, "That man saw me change clothes!" Nathan keeps his eyes on the girl's face and ignores the fact that she is almost naked, the only thing keeping others from viewing her maturing body is the bear suit but it doesn't help if one views her from behind.

Nathan explained, "I think what happened is that Hibiki was holding those food crates on top one another and those crates prevented him from seeing where he is going. He then lost his footing and tripped, causing your door to open. It was an accident, Celtic. Hibiki didn't do it on purpose. It's not like he touched you because he just bolted right out of there the moment you screamed." He turned to Barnette, "Can you tell me what Paiway is accusing Hibiki of, Barnette?"

Barnette replied, "She's saying that Dita was crying because Hibiki hurt her. Here, Paiway took a picture of it." Taking the picture into his hand, Nathan takes a closer look.

He found the culprit, "I think Paiway wasn't looking at the whole picture. The reason behind Dita's crying was that she was chopping onions, it's a common reaction. It happened to me numerous times whenever I cooked. Hibiki was asking Dita what was wrong out of genuine concern, not the way you were thinking, Paiway. Today happens to be the anniversary Paiway joined the crew and Dita and Hibiki were in the supply room to pick up ingredients to make an exquisite meal for the celebration. Now what kind of photos you wanted to show me, Meia?"

She handed him the photos, "Here there are." Examining them, Nathan quickly discovers that the ship is of familiar design.

He said, "This is an Osean supercarrier. What is it doing around these parts?"

Meia stated, "We don't know. It hasn't attacked us yet so we haven't retaliated."

Nathan cried, "Hm, I see. My squad and I will head out to confront the carrier and ask its purpose for being in the vicinity." Quickly donning their g-suits, the squad heads for their fighter jets and are joined by Hibiki. The machines head out.

For a while everything is quiet until the F-15E Strike Eagle sends out a warning of incoming fire, forcing them to evade. A beam grazes the armor on the Vanguard's left elbow and the armor starts to glow red-hot and melt from the intense heat, to make matters worse they hear the missile warning and take evasive action. Blaze releases chaff to disrupt the missile's radar and the projectile deviates from the its current course and explodes.

The captain of the flagship ordered, "Identify those strange craft!"

A bridge operator replied, "The robot doesn't show up on our database but the black jets accompanying it are the Ghosts of Razgriz, sir."

The captain's eyes widened, "What? The Ghosts of Razgriz? So they did survive that explosion just like he said." Blaze suddenly senses that a familiar presence on board the Osean supercarrier.

The communication officer on the ship said, "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the lead F-15E Strike Eagle."

The man ordered, "Patch it through."

Blaze's concealed face appeared on a monitor, "This is Blaze of Razgriz Squadron to the supercarrier. May I speak with the captain?"

The man said, "You're looking at him. My name is Dave Anderson, son of former naval captain Nicholas Anderson. I am the captain of the Kestrel II."

Blaze cried, "Hm. So Dave, is someone by the name of Jack Bartlett on that ship?" The said man steps into view.

Barnett grinned, "How have you been, Kid?"

His pupil did the so-so gesture, "Besides discovering that we have been transported to a solar system where two planets are at war with each other to determine which gender is superior, being on a ship with a crew composed almost entirely of Mejalian space pirates and fighting off an enemy that wants to harvest our bodily organs, peachy." Dave allows Razgriz Squadron to land on the Kestrel II's flight deck while the captain of the other fleet orders his ships to cease fire.

Bartlett meets up with Razgriz Squadron in the hanger and sees them climbing out of their fighters.

Bartlett smirked, "Hi, Kid. It's been a while since we saw each other."

Nathan chuckled, "Try a century. How did you get here?"

His mentor explained, "Some entity called the Paksis informed me that you were fighting an enemy known as the Harvesters alongside the Nirvana and that you needed the assistance of a veteran pilot like yours truly. After digesting what it told me, I made my decision and it transported me along with the crew of the Kestrel II here." Hibiki lands on the flagship of the unknown fleet and is brought to the ship's bridge where he meets the captain.

He apologized, "Sorry about what happened out here. We're doing our best not to be harvested your planet must be facing the same crisis, right? Instead of waiting for it to happen we've decided to set up a line of defense and fight to the bitter end. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sean and as you can see, I command this ship and the fleet."

Hibiki asked, "What planet do you guys come from?"

Sean answered, "We are from the planet Melanus." A while later, Hibiki stands in the hanger looking at the gaping hole in his Vanguard's right arm then touches the cut on his own. Suddenly a female mechanic approaches him.

She had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, donned a headband, stood possibly around 5'8 or 5'9, pale skin and wore a purple and white mechanic suit.

She said, "Hello, my name is Seran! What's yours, stranger?"

Hibiki replied, "It's Hibiki, Hibiki Tokai." Seran sprays some disinfectant on the wound that stung a little and wrapped it with her headband.

Another voice joined in, "Hello there." Hibiki and Seran turned their heads to see the male leader of the Melanus squadron and he continued, "Sorry for attacking you earlier. Your machine sustained some damage from our encounter. We have some of the best mechanics and they can repair that baby in no time." Hibiki lends a hand since he too has experience in maintaining his Vanguard but they first take a break. Seran hands him a can filled with some kind of drink.

The man urged, "Come on, it's not like it's poison though I can't guarantee about the taste." He adds a wink to it.

Seran scolded, "Hey, don't think you are off the hook, Ted! You drink some as well!" She handed him a can as well.

Hibiki narrowed his eyes, "Sorry if this is a personal question but have guys known each other."

Seran nodded, "Yeah, we have known each other since the day we were born and we'll be always be together no matter what."

Hibiki took a sip of the drink but immediately spat it out, "Yuck! What's in here?"

The female mechanic informed, "It's a drink filled with vitamins and herbs. It's good for your skin."

Hibiki blinked, "My skin?"

Ted nodded sternly, "Yeah, we discovered that the enemy is targeting us for our skin." Inside the Kestrel II's kitchen, Nathan and Bartlett share a drink.

Upon taking a sip of his drink, Nathan asked, "What's going on between you and Nastasya? Have you two reconciled?"

Bartlett sighed, "Well, we did reconcile but after a week of trying to form the relationship we once had before she broke my heart, we both concluded that things weren't exactly the way they use to be so we decided to go our separate ways. We still keep in touch with each other though."

Nathan teased, "Maybe because you're getting old."

His mentor shot him a playful glare, "Watch it, Kid. I may have turned 43 years old recently but I can still kick your ass."

Nathan laughed, "I'd love to see you try." The alarm on both ships go off and inside the Melanus flagship's hanger, a monitor displays the incoming enemy fleet.

Hibiki saw the huge ship in the center of the group, "What is that?"

Seran stated, "That's a Harvest flagship. They're really powerful!"

Hibiki cried, "Hold up, are you saying that you have been fighting that behemoth this whole time?"

The female mechanic told him, "If we didn't we would have been harvested by now. But that's not going to happen, we will fight to the bitter end!" Razgriz Squadron and Bartlett hop into their respective aircraft but Hibiki stays behind to help Seran finish repairs on his Vanguard, when the repairs are complete an explosion rocks the ship sending Seran falling off the platform and crash onto the floor severely injuring her. Hibiki attempts to wake her but he can't find a pulse meaning that she's dead. He sits there on his knees like he was in another world.

The Harvest fleet continues to exchange fire with the Kestrel II and its escorts.

The Melanus captain barked, "Don't fall back! We need to show our enemy what we're made of!" Hibiki arrives in his Vanguard.

He wondered, "Do people really die as easily as she did?" He screams in rage and downs any cube-types that come near him.

Blaze orders his wing men to disperse in groups of 2.

The Kestrel II's anti-air fire fills outer space as they try to shoot down enemy bombers. The rounds tear off one of the Tu-160s' right wing off like paper, the bomber disintegrates further as more AA fire fills its body with holes. Meanwhile, it fires a full broadside of its nine 14"/50 caliber guns stationed on its flight decks at a Seed Ship, annihilating the enemy vessel.

Blaze lines up on an enemy MiG-21's tail for an AIM-9X Sidewinder, after hearing the tone of the missile he fires, the Sidewinder follows the enemy's heat signature with accuracy and destroys the MiG-21. Eying the radar, he turns his F-15E Strike Eagle towards his next and switches to the AIM-120D.

Edge fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling gun on a MiG-19 and the enemy fighter blows up. Shots from another MiG-19's NR-30 cannon makes her take evasive action and a game of tag ensues, only this tag ends in death. Edge barrel rolls when her enemy fires its cannon again.

Edge chuckled, "It'll take more than that to defeat me!" Turning her fighter around, Edge destroys the MiG with an AIM-120D AMRAAM. Suddenly the young woman hears an alarm sound and whips her head around to witness something she'll never forget.

After trashing another cube-type, Hibiki said, "Come on! Who wants to be next?" The captain of the Melanus flagship orders his fleet to follow Hibiki but then the Harvest flagship charges up its main cannon and fires. The rest of Razgriz Squadron, Bartlett and the Kestrel II pull out of the way, the group watches in horror as the enemy blasts the Melanus fleet to smithereens.

Blaze ordered, "Guys, we need to head back to the Nirvana immediately. There's no way we can win right now, they outnumber us 10-1."

Dave contacted him, "Blaze, lead us the way back to this Nirvana you speak of." Nodding, he leads the group away from the remains of the Melanus fleet. Dozens of brave soldiers extinguished in the blink of an eye.

'Looks like we're in for one hell of a battle.' Swordsman thought with certainty.

A/N: Chapter 12 done.

I've decided to bring Bartlett in.

The Kestrel II looks the same as the Kestrel in terms of appearance but it's bigger and more advanced in technology.

To those who don't know, a supercarrier is a term given to the largest aircraft carrier that has a displacement of usually over 70,000 tons. The United States currently has 11 of these ships. A prime example would be the supercarrier U.S.S. Enterprise (CVN-65).

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 13.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Turning Point Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Everyone on the Nirvana including the bridge personnel wait anxiously for Razgriz Squadron's return, the suspense was killing them.

Amarone asked, "You think they could've ran into the Harvesters while on their mission?"

Belvedere replied, "It's possible but the Demons of Razgriz are seasoned pilots, Amarone. There's no way that they would go down so easily." Her console monitor showed a pair of dots, "Captain, I am reading a group of signatures on radar. 4 of them of are Razgriz Squadron and the Vanguard but the fifth one's ID is unknown and it's huge." Magno orders it to be put on the main monitor and when Belvedere does, everyone on the bridge let out a gasp as they look at the Kestrel II supercarrier.

Amarone said, "Captain, I'm receiving a communication request from the unknown vessel."

Magno relied, "Patch it through." Nodding, the black-haired bridge bunny opens the channel and the Kestrel II's captain appears.

Dave saluted Magno, "Greetings, Nirvana. I am Dave Anderson, captain of the Kestrel II. It was this ship in those pictures you took. Requesting permission to come on board so we can meet in person?"

The pirate captain eyed him carefully, "Permission granted but don't try anything funny." Dave gives her his word and he takes a shuttle to the Nirvana and walks down the ramp to be greeted by wary guards but Anderson was flanked by Razgriz Squadron and Bartlett.

Nathan said, "At ease, ladies. This man has no harmful intentions, in fact he would like to speak with Magno for a possible alliance between our forces." Intrigued by this proclamation, a pair of armed guards escort Dave to the bridge. Nathan gently places Hibiki on the ground and Dita cradles his head in her lap.

Grimm assured, "He's not injured, Dita." Hibiki slowly opens his eyes like he's in a daze but the destruction of the Melanus fleet flashes through his mind, prompting the Vanguard pilot to get up and dash towards the bridge. When he enters through the door, he sees Dave and Magno in the middle of an agreement for an alliance with the Nirvana crew. Hibiki takes in Dave's appearance.

Dave Anderson had short dark brown hair, blue eyes like his father had, around 25 years old, stood at 6'4 in height, a lean, toned body and a clean-shaved face, rather pale skin and wore a navy uniform, hat and all. To put it simply, Dave was like a younger version of his father minus the mustache that Nicholas Anderson donned.

Magno spotted Hibiki, "Ah, glad to see you alive, little one."

Hibiki spoke, "The enemy is coming for us next. The Melanus fleet fought with everything they had, they were the complete opposite of the people back on Anpathos!"

BC said, "And as such, they perished."

The young Tarak fired back, "That may be true but I can't allow their efforts be in vain!"

Magno asked him, "Is this the first time that you watched someone die right in front of you?"

Hibiki remembered Seran's death, "If we don't beat them, we'll die."

The pirate captain concluded, "But charging in through brute force is not wise." She turned her gray eyes to Dave again, "As for your proposal of forming an alliance between us, I accept the offer. Having another ship by our side will help us in this battle with the Harvesters."

Dave saluted her, "Thank you very much, Magno." Meia overheard the entire conversation and decides to do a little scouting before the enemy decides to rear their ugly heads on them.

She boards her Dread and takes off for her mission. For a while, everything is eerily quiet until her Dread's radar detects enemy units.

The blue-haired pilot said, "Meia here, I've spotted the enemy." Dave Anderson returns to the Kestrel II's bridge right before alarms sound as its radar also picks up the signatures.

He ordered, "All hands, level 1 battle stations!" Bartlett hops into the cockpit of an F-14 Tomcat and an elevator brings his fighter up to the flight deck, he lights up the afterburners and throws the throttle forward. The aircraft speeds down the flight deck and Bartlett pulls the joy stick back lifting his F-14 into space, joining the Dreads, Vanguard and Razgriz Squadron. The Tomcat's equipped with the AIM-9X Sidewinder and advanced long-range air-to-air missile AIM-54C Phoenix.

"When did you get here?" Jura asked upon seeing Meia's Dread return to the formation.

The Dread leader answered, "I came out here earlier to check out the area."

Jura asked again, "Do you think we can win?"

Swordsman informed, "You should never doubt yourself, Jura." The enemy formation comes at them with intent of killing and harvesting their organs.

Meia ordered, "All units, commence attack!" The Nirvana fighters proceed to do battle with their enemy once more.

Blaze chases after a MiG-31 and to the young Osean's surprise, the Foxhound's speed has been modified to rival that of the F-15E Strike Eagle's Paksis enhanced speed. The two fighters circle each other trying to see who can get behind one another for a missile lock but they are evenly matched. Blaze is able to surprise his target by unexpectedly applying the breaks, allowing the MiG-31 to speed past him and Blaze increases his aircraft's speed again. Arming a heat seeking Sidewinder, he waits as the AIM-9X tracks the heat waves given off by the enemy's engines and acquires a lock-on.

He called out, "Blaze, Fox Two!" He pulls the trigger and the Sidewinder missile obliterates the target in a fireball. He takes evasive action when he hears the missile warning, an R-27AE missile uses its built-in radar guidance system to find its way to the target but Blaze releases chaff to jam the missile's radar. He traces the projectile's origin back to an Su-27 Flanker and Blaze hits the afterburners to go after his next target. Quickly closing the distance, Blaze turns off the afterburners and finds the enemy waiting for him. It changes into its robot form and draws a red beam saber as if silently challenging the Razgriz Squadron leader to a duel. Switching to the Strike Eagle's robot form he pulls out one of its beam sabers, a blue beam of energy extends from the hilt. He brings the weapon up and this tells the enemy Flanker that he's ready to begin. Igniting boosters in its feet, the Su-27 approaches the F-15E Strike Eagle and swings its red beam saber from an angle but it gets blocked by the F-15E's beam saber. Red and blue clash causing electrical arcing to form from the collision. As they continue to fight Blaze pictures himself fighting Hamilton the Su-27 throws a punch only to have it get caught and Blaze retaliates with a kick to the gut.

Heartbreak One stalks a pair of cube-types in his F-14 Tomcat and fires two AIM-54Cs destroying the targets. Turning around, he downs another pair with the Tomcat's M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon.

Archer shoots down an Su-37 Terminator when the Harvesters give the Nirvana fighters a surprise.

A group of cube-types combine to create an evil, demonic version of Vandread Dita, Vandread Meia and Vandread Jura. The mere sight of this stuns the crew.

On the bridge, BC gasped, "W-what? They managed to learn how to make copies of the Vandreads? Unbelievable!"

'Well, this is certainly surprising.' Swordsman thought as he witnessed the event.

The mysterious entity then spoke through Pyoro, "Attention, you have no other reason to exist except for parts to be used by us."

Ezra stated, "It's a communication from the enemy flagship."

Magno asked, "Can you tell us where you come from?"

The entity replied, "We are messengers from the planet Earth. You must follow the path presented to you, if you resist then the only alternative is complete annihilation."

Ezra wondered, "Earth?"

Amarone explained, "That's where our ancestors came from."

Edge cried, "Blaze, Archer, Swordsman and I have been fighting our home world this time? Why would Earth stoop this low to harvest us? It doesn't make any sense."

Magno contacted her, "So Edge, is it true that you, Razgriz Squadron, Bartlett and Dave Anderson are from Earth?"

The young woman fired back, "It's true, Magno. Our aircraft and the Kestrel II were made from technology on that planet. Our homeland Osea is on Earth as well so I guess it's no surprise that you are shocked by this. I just never imagined our home planet would do something like this." Returning her attention to the battle at hand, Edge executes a barrel roll while arming the AIM-120D AMRAAM at 4 cube-types and fires the missiles. Fireballs light up the darkness of space.

The Kestrel II aims its forward 14" guns at a Seed Ship and fires, lethal shells slice right through the enemy's hull. Another salvo delivers the killing blow to the Seed Ship. Swarms of cube-types attack the supercarrier, bombing the flight deck with enemy fire. The Kestrel II's anti-air fire takes care of them, ripping the tiny machines apart.

On the Nirvana's bridge, Ezra alerted Magno, "Captain, the Nirvana is being pulled out of orbit!"

Magno asked, "What did you say?"

The gentle bridge bunny said, "There's a gas planet nearby and it's exerting a strong gravitational pull. The Nirvana is slowly being dragged into it!"

The aged pirate leader gritted her teeth, "Just one thing after another." The Su-27 Flanker thrusts its beam saber forward but its opponent grabs the arm to keep the weapon from piercing the chest area where Blaze is residing in. The F-15E Strike Eagle slams a knee into the Flanker's mid-section then chains the attack with a right hook. Before the enemy fighter can react, Blaze slices off the Flanker's arm with the blue beam saber then with narrowed eyes, he uses the F-15E Strike Eagle's other beam saber to finish his opponent. Without even looking, he raises the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to down an Su-37 that was trying a sneak attack on him. Staring out of the canopy, Blaze sees the Nirvana and Kestrel II being pulled into a gas giant planet. He quickly changes the F-15E Strike Eagle back into jet mode again and heads over to aid the two ships along with its fighters and his squad.

A/N: Chapter 13 done. The battle will continue in the next chapter.

Here, the Nirvana find out where their enemy's from and that Razgriz Squadron has been fighting their home planet all this time.

I will be doing a Godzilla/Naruto crossover and Godzilla/Rosario+Vampire crossover story, though not sure which one I will do first. I'll decide after I do the sequel to my Sister of Darkness wrestling story.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Turning Point Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The Dread pilots continue to fight a fiercely determined Harvest fleet near the gas giant planet that the Nirvana currently resides inside.

Meia destroys a sea urchin with her Dread's laser cannons.

She commanded, "All units, fall back immediately! We'll rendezvous with the Nirvana on the planet's surface!"

Grimm alerted, "Meia! An enemy's closing in from 11 o'clock high!" Fakedread Meia screams toward the Dread leader releasing a blood curling screech but Meia avoids its attack. Nearby, Jura battles her Vandread's demonic counterpart.

She grunted, "You won't defeat me that easily, you fake!" Dita's in the same situation with Fakedread Dita who's shooting its back mounted laser cannons then it gets hit by an AIM-120D from Edge. Whipping its body around, the blue and red machine attaches one of its laser cannons to its arm to use as a melee weapon. Edge changes her F-15E Strike Eagle into its robot form and pulls out its purple beam saber. Fakedread Dita thrusts its laser cannon upward first then down but it's blocked by the Strike Eagle's beam saber. The two combatants simultaneously throw a punch that collides, generating electrical arcing. Hearing Dita scream, Edge looks to her right and sees Fakedread Jura targeting the redhead. Meia distracts the hostile from its primary target but then Fakedread Meia slices off her Dread's wing and she spirals out of control lucky for Meia, Gascogne catches her with the Reg ship. The Dread leader suffers a shrapnel wound in the left shoulder but the wound isn't deep thanks to her chest and shoulder padding absorbing most of the impact.

Gascogne ordered, "All ships, follow me to the planet's surface. We'll lose them in there."

Meia held her shoulder while apologizing, "Gascogne, I'm sorry." After kicking Fakedread Dita in the mid-section, Edge changes the F-15E into jet mode and follows her comrades to the planet's interior, activating her aircraft's shield. The Harvesters give chase but upon witnessing Fakedread Meia and a Seed Ship being crushed, the two other Fakedreads retreat and wait for their prey outside of the gas planet.

Gascogne smirked, "Looks like you fools underestimated the strength of the planet's gravity, which is good because flying into it is what saved us." The Dreads and Razgriz Squadron land in the hanger one at a time. Mechanics jump into action applying repairs on the units.

Jura sits near wall hugging her legs with her arms. She, along with Dita, hear the hovering of a stretcher with the Dread leader on it.

Meia said tiredly, "Don't worry...about me. I'll be fine." Dita turns her head in time to spot Nathan walking up to her location.

He cried, "Hi, Dita. You doing okay?" The bubbly redhead nods.

Jura sobbed, "I can't take it anymore! I can't stand picking fights that we cannot win! It's all useless!" On the bridge, the personnel hear the sound of metal being compressed against the immense atmospheric pressure. Belvedere informed that they're under the threat of being crushed while the Paksis was building internal pressure that will preserve itself but at the cost of the Nirvana exploding.

Magno chuckled bitterly, "It looks like we won't be able to live out our lives unless a miracle happens." In the engine room, the pink flash that the Paksis was emitting increases in frequency from the buildup of power. Parfet happens to find this astonishing.

Duero tries to treat a wound on Barnette's arm but the brunette smacks his hand away.

He said, "Let me treat your injury, please Barnette."

Barnette replied, "I don't need the help of a man! In case you forgot I still don't trust you!"

Duero remained unfazed from the remark, "Back then I was your prisoner but now I'm your doctor and I am telling you that if I don't treat your wounds, you'll wind up suffering from a potentially life threatening infection." Snow stops by to check on the injured pilots and feels an air of gloominess in the infirmary.

Dita comes to the place with urgency.

She said, "Doctor, we need some kind of medicine to help make people feel better."

Duero replied, "I'm sorry, Dita but I think medicine won't help in this situation." Snow looks on with disappointment, it seems the crew is starting to crack under the pressure of their predicament.

Dita's heart sank, "But everyone is saying that it's pointless."

Paiway stated everyone's fear, "That's right! Everyone is saying that it's the end of the road of us! They say we should have ran when we had the chance!"

The redhead started, "Please don't give..."

The nurse cut her off, "Dita, open your eyes! What's the point of fighting for a planet that doesn't even care about us? We're all gonna die!"

Dita turned to Barnette, "Do you feel the same way, Barnette?"

The brunette replied coldly, "Leave me out of it! You know that I never liked your bubbly personality!" They all jump when they hear Snow bang his fist against the wall.

He shot them a chilling glare, "Listen to yourselves, people. Pissing, moaning and bitching about how it's the end of the world for us. Whatever happened to the brave, valorous crew that my squad mates and I came to respect? It ain't over until the fat lady sings! Are you going to accept the inevitable, I sure as hell ain't. You know, Nathan would be very disappointed in you if he was here right now. You whelps can give up if you want but count the Ghosts of Razgriz out of it. We will continue fighting down to our last breath." Dita backs up so that the 34-year old can exit the infirmary, the redhead then looks at them with a sad look on her face before she broke into tears and left.

In the dark hanger, Hibiki's currently thinking up a plan that's never been done before: Transforming a gas planet into a star.

He suddenly sneezes on Pyoro's screen.

The white robot exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

Hibiki said, "Oh, shut up. Well, do you think it will work, Pyoro?"

Pyoro explained, "I'm afraid not. Although it's true that this planet is about to turn into a star, it's impossible to carry out this mission by yourself."

Hibiki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, next plan then."

Pyoro sighed, "Humans." Somewhere else in the hallway, Nathan sits down against the wall running a hand through his short red hair while sighing, his helmet rested to his left. Hearing footsteps approaching his location, he looks up to Gascogne staring down at him.

She said, "What are you doing here all by yourself, Nathan?"

Nathan replied, "Needed some breathing room so to speak. The Harvesters are getting more and more infuriated over the fact that we are continuing to defy them. I guess the correction would be my home planet being pissed that we're somewhat slowing their harvesting operation."

Gascogne smirked, "Yeah, I heard about that. Quite a shocker."

Back in the hanger, Hibiki reviewed his new plan, "Alright, if we combine the gas masses and the Paksis, we'll be able to ignite the planet so we're fine up to that point. The question now is how we'll be able to escape in time without getting caught in the explosion once nuclear fusion starts in the core?"

Pyoro told him, "It's impossible."

Hibiki rubbed his fist against the little machine in annoyance, "So what? We still gotta try!"

BC came up onto the platform and suggested, "Have you considered using boosters? I'm sure you will be able to build one out of spare parts."

Pyoro said, "We have added it to our calculations but we're still 20 seconds short."

Hibiki sighed, "So that's it, huh?" The young Tarak formulates another plan.

BC said, "You sure have changed since this journey first began. You're a lot more mature, I believe Nathan and Nagase would be proud of you."

Hibiki stated without looking, "Look, if you're saying that just to mock me then it's not working."

The platinum-haired woman smiled honestly, "Not at all, I'm merely giving you a compliment." They hear Dita's voice over intercom system.

She said, "Hello? Can you hear me? I know you're feeling depressed however, you can't let that stop you. I know that we all die someday but that's the point of life, right? Living it to the fullest? So I don't want anyone to be sad and I you need to look into your hearts and find hope! If we gave up then everything we fought up to now will have been for nothing! So please don't give up now! Don't give into fear, please!" Dita starts to cry, hoping they heard her plea.

Hibiki unknowingly smirked, "You idiot."

Dita wiped her tears away and continued, "I won't give into my fear! I want to remain optimistic and see that we pull through! I ask you to please find courage and face your fears!" From his sitting position in the hallway, Nathan and Gascogne both smirk.

Nathan stated, "I give that girl credit for remaining positive even at hard times like right now." With a grunt, he pushes himself to his feet and heads for his aircraft, helmet in hand.

Gascogne nodded, "Amen to that." The redhead's speech re-energizes the crew's morale and at the infirmary, Paiway and Duero notice it as crew member after crew member grab med-kits before heading for their assigned positions.

Paiway said in awe, "Amazing! Everyone's back to being positive all of a sudden!"

Duero informed her, "Well, we better get the infirmary ready because it looks like we're going to be busy real soon."

Pyoro said deadpanned, "Nope, still impossible." Another plan down the tube!

Hibiki growled with a tick mark, "Would you shut up with that? Nothing's impossible!"

Meia offered, "How about using my Dread? That should take care of your little speed problem, I trust that you have figured out the next step?" Hibiki smirks at the proposal.

Jura slid up the hanger door and purred seductively, "Here you are. You are gravely mistaken if you guys think you can hide secrets from me. You should know by now that I have a keen eye for finding things interesting." When Dita walks out of her room, she discovers that her speech had restored the crew's hope and rushes to the hanger to see Hibiki, Jura, Meia, Barnette and Nathan going over the Vanguard pilot's plan.

Jura said, "About you showed up, Dita."

Hibiki added, "Don't just stand there, you're part of the master plan and no slacking off either!" Dita nods happily and with a blush on her face that Hibiki somehow likes.

Nathan advised, "Remember everyone, there will be no room for margin error. One slight mistake will result in us being crushed like soda cans. Once we get out there we need to stay focused on the task at hand! Let's go out there and prove to those stupid fucks that we won't give into their demands." Climbing up the ladder, Nathan puts his helmet on and straps himself in before the canopy starts closing.

Hibiki also straps himself into his seat.

He said eagerly, "Take for some action. Let's go, partner!"

Then Dita contacted him, "Excuse me, Mr. Alien."

Hibiki wondered, "What is it now? I already explained the mission to you, didn't I?"

The red-haired teen shook her head, "It's not that! I just want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll visit my room."

The young Tarak asked, "Can we talk about this later, please?"

Dita demanded, "No! Promise me right now!"

Hibiki sighed, "Fine, I'll visit your room."

Dita smiled, "Thank you, I will be waiting." She ends the communication.

Hibiki shook his head, "Oh, brother." He then formed a smirk on his face, "Alright, time to go kick some ass!" He takes off, followed by the Dreads, Razgriz Squadron and the B-1R strategic bomber.

Dita, Barnette and Meia fly down to the planet's core while Hibiki's Vanguard combines with Jura's Dread to create Vandread Jura.

Belvedere informed, "Vandread Jura's in position."

Magno nodded, "Hm. Begin the operation!" Vandread Jura places its shield around the planet. Dita, Meia and Barnette fire their respective Dread's lasers at the core, causing it to contract and heat up. Hibiki keeps watch over the progress even though the enemy attacks the Vandread.

He said, "All we need to do is increase the temperature and density of the core to 27 million degrees Fahrenheit, hot enough for nuclear fusion to start!" Not too far from Vandread Jura's location, Blaze combs the area for enemies and soon his radar picks up an enemy signature.

Activating the thermal imagery in his helmet, Blaze sees an F-15S/MTD. Blaze transforms his F-15E Strike Eagle into robot form and watches the enemy fighter close in and fire an AIM-9X Sidewinder that Blaze cuts in half with a beam saber. The enemy F-15S/MTD changes into robot form and draws its beam lance, twin red-orange blades emerge from both ends of the hilt. Blaze pulls his machine's other beam saber out.

The young Osean said sarcastically, "Ashley, how pleasant to see you."

Ashley snarled, "Shut up, you Demon of Razgriz!" He speeds toward Blaze swinging his beam lance but Blaze blocks it with his beam sabers, he thrusts Ashley back and attempts to counterattack however, the F-15S/MTD dodges the deadly weapons. The enemy tries stabbing its opponent but Blaze moves his F-15E Strike Eagle back each time.

'Something's not right here. Ashley wouldn't be so straight forward when attacking.' The Osean pilot thought as he analyzed his opponent.

He severs one end of the beam lance so that left the opponent with only the other half still functional. However, that doesn't affect the Belkan's aggressive attacks like when Ashley thrusts the beam saber down and forcing Blaze to form an X shape with his beam sabers to block the attack. He kicks the F-15S/MTD in the mid-section and aims to behead his opponent but Ashley backs up. The enemy unit transforms into jet mode to escape and Blaze changes the F-15E Strike Eagle into jet mode as well to pursue his prey.

The B-1R targets a group of MiG-21s with AIM-120Ds and fires. The missiles turn the targets into scrap metal and the strategic bomber chases after more hostiles.

Swordsman stalks an Su-37 Terminator when the enemy fighter suddenly pulls a hard right turn that brings it behind him and fires a QAAM, Swordsman automatically takes evasive action but the missile remains on his 6 o'clock and chaff can't divert the missile. He changes the MiG-29 into robot mode real quick to shoot the QAAM down before switching back to jet form. The Su-37 fires its single, 30mm GSh-30 cannon at him and Swordsman breaks hard left then retaliates with his Fulcrum's GSh-30-1 cannon. The rounds tear through the Terminator's airframe and the fighter disintegrates.

Bartlett diverts some of the cube-types away from Vandread Jura but there's just too many.

On the Nirvana's bridge, Belvedere stated, "3 minutes until the pressure crushes us. Please proceed with the procedure."

Meia said, "Roger that. Parfet, it's time."

In the engine room, Parfet told her fellow engineers, "Alright, we're going for it! Energy reverse!" They throw a few switches that open hidden hatches on the Nirvana's wings to eject excess Paksis crystals into the gas planet's atmosphere. The flashing pink light emitted by the Paksis gradually subsides and then returns to its normal blue color.

Belvedere smiled, "The Paksis' power level is returning normal!" However, the Harvesters refuse to let up their bombardment on Vandread Jura.

Hibiki asked, "Are you done yet?" Meia, Dita and Barnette continue to fire their respective Dread's lasers at the planet's core until it ignites.

Amarone announced, "They did it! Nuclear fusion has started in the core!" That was their cue to evacuate.

Magno barked, "We gotta get out of here! Bart, turn the ship around quickly!" The helmsman follows her order and turns the Nirvana around to escape, the Dreads follow him.

Meia screamed, "Dita, from here on out, speed is everything! Don't slow down for one second!" A flare was quickly catching up to them and Vandread Jura defuses and Hibiki's Vanguard begins to dive.

Archer watches the sight out of the corner of his eye.

Meia said, "You are out of position!"

Hibiki retorted, "Yeah, because you took so damn long!" Meia changed her Dread's trajectory and combined with his machine to form Vandread Meia and he exhaled, "That was close."

Meia joked, "If we hadn't combined, I wouldn't be able to hear any of your wise cracks again."

Hibiki smirked, "Same here. Let's go." Meia nods in agreement and the Vandread grabs Dita's Dread with its talons, doubling their speed and keeping them a few inches ahead of the flare. The star's color changes from green to yellow as its surface expands and increases in temperature from the ignition of hydrogen fusion, the Nirvana's shields weaken considerably for some reason. One possible reason was that they were overcome by the immense energy of the flare. The ship, its fighters and Kestrel II enter an asteroid field.

Magno asked Bart, "What the hell have you gotten us into?"

The blonde helmsman replied, "I'm a little busy at the moment!" BC hops into an empty bridge control console and orders the bridge bunnies to switch thrusters to manual control and synchronize them with Bart's movements. A chasing Seed Ship crashes into a nearby asteroid, turning it bright orange. It starts getting dangerously close to the Nirvana resulting in Bart panicking and before they collided with the space rock, Celtic presses a button that makes the ship do a barrel roll, saving them in the process. The others look at her.

'About time.' They thought.

They see both Ashley's F-15S/MTD and Blaze's F-15E Strike Eagle fly past the observation window as Blaze fires his aircraft's M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon at the target.

Vandread Meia closes in on the Harvest flagship then Hibiki feels Meia place a hand on his shoulder.

She said, "I leave the rest to you. Make sure you come back."

Hibiki answered, "Got it."

Meia nodded, "Dita, begin phase 4!"

The bubbly redhead smiled, "Roger!" Hibiki next combined with Dita's Dread to create Vandread Dita. A bunch of Seed Ships and cube-types form a wall in front of the enemy flagship.

Hibiki gritted his teeth, "Blast, those scrap heaps are blocking the way!"

Dave told him, "Leave them to us, kid."

Hibiki wondered, "How are you going to do that? There's no way your 14"/50 caliber guns can take all of them out!"

Dave smiled, "Whoever said that the guns were the only weapons available to us?" He orders a bridge operator to push a red button on his console and the Nirvana crew gape in awe to what happens next.

The Kestrel II's flight deck separates into two pieces forming arms and the front ends turn over, revealing robotic hands that flex. The bridge on the transforming ship's chest turns around, sliding toward the middle and up until the observation window rests in the center of the supercarrier, allowing the personnel to get a clear view of the battlefield. The bottom half turns into a pair of bipedal legs and the engines open up to form the feet. A robotic head slides up above the observation window, its eyes glow an azure blue once it's fully secured. Finally, a hatch on the left shoulder opens and a giant beam cannon emerges then points horizontally.

The barrel begins to glow an ominous neon blue as multiple lock-on symbols appear on the bridge monitor, the cannon soon reaches full power.

Dave ordered, "Fire the Proton Cannon on that defense line in front of the Harvest flagship!" The weapons operator pulls the trigger and with a loud bang, the weapon fires its destructive beam that splits into a series of lasers and score home on the enemy vessels acting as a shield illuminating the battlefield with big explosions. The Proton Cannon's barrel smokes afterward.

A bridge operator said, "The enemy defense line has been completely wiped out!"

Dave nodded, "Very good. Hibiki, Dita, the path is clear! Take that flagship out!" The laser cannons that normally rest against Vandread Dita's back come off and combine to form a javelin. It charges up and then Vandread Dita throws it like a pro. The weapon enters the Harvest flagship destroying its internal structure and emerges from the other end then the behemoth explodes, taking any surviving enemy units with it. But the crew's victory is short lived when the Harvest flagship rises from behind the giant smoke cloud badly damaged but functional.

Ezra gasped, "No way!"

Magno asked irritably, "They're certainly stubborn bastards, aren't they?" The flare engulfs Vandread Dita and all contact is briefly lost before it emerges, glowing red-hot from the intense heat.

Dita declared, "I'm never gonna give up! I promised!" The Vandread deals the killing blow, plowing through the enemy vessel with one of its bladed gauntlets. This final act is all that's needed to trigger the final explosion, signifying the star's birth.

The pirate captain admired the sight and said, "Ah, this makes a long life worthwhile. I never dreamed that I'd be here to see the exact moment a new star is born!" The newly fledged star's color settles at blue-white and with a surface temperature of 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It enters the main sequence phase as it begins to fuse hydrogen into helium inside the core, releasing enormous amounts of energy.

Vandread Dita hovers above it. Inside the cockpit, Dita's swaying arms hit Hibiki in the face repeatedly as she lets out happy cheers.

Not too far from them, Blaze follows the smoke trail of a damaged F-15S/MTD and brings his F-15E Strike Eagle into gun range then pulls the trigger, firing the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon that finishes the enemy fighter. He pulls up by the enemy cockpit to see that no one's inside it.

'It's unmanned. It must have been a UAV version of Ashley's fighter jet.' Blaze thought.

He directs his Strike Eagle away before the F-15S/MTD explodes. The Osean starts heading back to the Nirvana and retrieves Vandread Dita along the way.

The Kestrel II switches back to its ship form.

As Hibiki comes out of the cockpit of his Vanguard, he sees Dita, Jura, Razgriz Squadron and the rest of the crew welcoming him back. He slips and falls onto the platform only to be picked up by Jura. The young lad is so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open.

Jura hugged him, "You were amazing out there! I almost doubted you but you proved me wrong!" She starts kissing him, much to Dita's jealousy.

Dita exclaimed, "Hey! Stop that!" She snatches Hibiki away.

Jura glared at her, "What's your problem, Dita? I was only thanking him!"

Dita pulled Hibiki further away, "Mr. Alien still has a promise to fulfill." The crew looks on with amusement over the little squabble then the alarm goes off.

Pyoro shouted, "We got a problem!"

Jura snapped back, "Go away! Can't you see we are busy here?"

The white robot said, "There's no time for that. Take a look at this." His face changed to a projection screen, "Earth has already discovered that we have destroyed one of their flagships. In an apparent reaction, they have diverted other flagships from different solar systems and are preparing to strike Mejale and Tarak!"

Jura groaned, "There's five more?"

Barnette asked, "What are we going to do now? We were barely able to get rid of just one."

Hibiki declared, "What is wrong with you? Are you going to shrivel up in fear? This mean we'll have to fight harder and ensure that Earth doesn't win this war! Right?"

Dita nodded with a big smile, "Right!" They suddenly hear sarcastic applauding and Hamilton's face appears on Pyoro's face.

He said, "You guys certainly are a force to be reckoned with."

Nathan seethed, "Hamilton. So you're the one who gave the Black Star Pirates our location and sent that F-15S/MTD drone after us just now!"

Hamilton chuckled darkly, "Just my way of seeing if you were still alive after last encounter. It would suck if you were killed and deprived me the pleasure of doing it myself and it seems you have gained some new allies as well. Even Bartlett is there. Good, it'll make your deaths much sweeter at our next meeting."

Nathan promised, "Oh, believe me, Hamilton at our next encounter you, Ofnir and Grabacr Squadron will die as one big family! I won't show you any mercy!"

The South Belkan smirked, "That is if you survive that long."

Nathan replied, "We will, count on it." The response he gets is a maniacal laugh from Hamilton before his face vanishes. Nathan's fist shakes in anger just from that laughter.

Snow placed a hand on his shoulder and advised, "Nathan, please calm down. Don't let his laughter get to you, that is what he wants." Nathan takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and relaxes his fist. Turning around, he sees the Nirvana crew and the rest of his squad saluting him out of respect and with a smile. Chuckling, he returns the salute. He sees Hibiki walking up to him and holds out a hand, gesturing for a shake. He shakes it with a smile.

He said proudly, "Your plan worked, Hibiki even though it was crazy. You certainly know how to think outside of the box when the need arises. You've earned my respect, kid. But don't let it go to your head, okay?" Freeing his hand, Nathan leaves the hanger for a shower and change out of his g-suit.

That night, everyone retires to their quarters for a much deserved sleep.

Grimm rests on his bed staring at the ceiling in a white T-shirt and gray baggy pants.

'I wonder how long our luck will last? We narrowly dodge a bullet with each battle with Earth.' He thought.

The panel to his door beeps making Grimm wonder who could be visiting him at this hour. Getting off the bed, the young Osean presses a button that opens the door and reveals it to be Meia in her flight suit but lacking the chest and shoulder padding.

Grimm blinked in surprise, "Oh, Meia! This is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?"

Meia replied, "There's something I would like to discuss with you in private. May I come in?" Grimm steps aside to allow the Dread leader to enter looking at the neatly organized interior as she did. She stands a few feet away from the bed and stares at him with her aqua blue eyes that Grimm finds himself lost in. He regains his composure a moment later and clears his throat.

He asked, "So what is it you wanted to speak to me about, Meia?"

The Dread leader answered, "It's about what Nathan said after my near death experience. Is it true that you love me, Grimm?" She notices his cheeks turn red.

Grimm replied, "Well, initially I was worried because if you died then the crew's morale would have suffered greatly. You are their pillar of strength. But as time passed, I came to realize that I have feelings for you so yes, I do love you."

She whispered, "I see."

Grimm asked, "Why do you wear that circlet on your face, Meia? It is for symbolizing your leadership of the Dreads or something to remember your mother by?" He places a hand over his mouth fearing that he may have crossed a line. Meia was one who never talked about her past. She removes her circlet and looks at it.

She answered neutrally, "Serves as both." Grimm cautiously walks over to her, he gently takes it out of her hands and places it on his nightstand. He brushes a strand of her light blue hair away from her face and affectionately rubs her cheek feeling the silky softness of her pale skin and in turn causing Meia's cheeks to light up.

He smiled, "I think you look beautiful even without it." A gasp escapes the Dread leader's lips upon hearing that and makes her bring her face closer to Grimm's, kissing him fully on the lips. Breaking from their lip lock, Meia's eyes shine with love.

She admitted, "Over the past week, I have been feeling the desire to feel what it was like when men and women expressed their love for each other intimately. Can you show me? Please?" Hearing her say those words with such innocence made Grimm not want to say no.

Grimm nodded, "Sure. That is if you want."

Meia nodded, "Yes, I do. Please, show me."

(Lemon time. You folks know the drill, if you are not of the right age or don't like this kind of stuff go read a different story. Those who are 18 or older or aren't bothered by this, read on.)

They kiss each other again but it's more intense this time, it had a sense of need behind it. Grimm is able to smell Meia's hair and it smelled nice, making him wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. Meia opens her mouth, allowing Grimm to enter and play with their tongues while she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She feels Grimm's hands roam her body, starting at her back then move lower until he cups them on her butt, pressing her body against his. She starts grinding her hips against his and Grimm returns the pressure. They sadly have to break due to the lack of oxygen but Meia and Grimm have a deep blush on their cheeks. Grimm reaches for the zipper on her flight suit and slowly pulls it down, revealing more and more pale skin to his eyes. The sound of her flight suit being unzipped made the Dread leader become more aroused, Meia pulls her arms out of the sleeves and pulls the attire to her waist. Her breasts were just right for her height and build, they look firm and soft. Meia grabs Grimm's hands and places them on her breasts, the young man understands what the Dread leader wants him to do. Grimm gently rubs them and Meia throws her head back moaning in pleasure while running a hand through his hair. She never imagined that a woman having her breasts being rubbed by the man they cared about can be such a turn on. Her moaning increases when she feels him tease one nipple with his tongue and rubbing the other between his thumb and index finger. Grimm momentarily stops his actions to allow Meia remove his T-shirt, allowing her to take in the sight of his athletic upper body including an outline of his abs. A woman of Mejale with muscles tend to be found unattractive though Gascogne was an exception, given her position as leader of Reg Central. But seeing them on Grimm made him more attractive to the blue-haired Dread pilot, she feels his soft skin against her hands and they kiss each other again. Grimm kisses her neck, earning him a moan from Meia. Meia's leg hits the bed and they fall onto it with Grimm on top of her. The Dread leader looks down to see a bulge in Grimm's pants with a sultry smile, she flips them over and discards his pants leaving the young Osean only in his underwear. The Dread leader grinds her sex against his with more friction, eliciting a groan from him. Feeling confident, Meia gets off the bed and after making sure that his green eyes are on her she slowly and sensually removes her flight suit revealing her body in all of its glory. Grimm stares at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Her form was athletic, firm and strong, a toned waist lead to a pair of perfectly formed, curvy hips, nicely toned legs and a patch of light blue hair above her clitoris. All in all, Meia was a great example of feminine beauty.

She walks to him again swaying her hips seductively as she did and leans over, giving Grimm a nice view of her breasts but he focuses more on her beautiful face.

Meia purred, "Like what you see?"

Grimm nodded, "Yes, I do. You are absolutely beautiful, Meia." Those words intensify the blush on her cheeks but also makes Meia feel proud of herself.

She smiled warmly, "Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Grimm." She playfully pushes him onto his back again and pulls off his underwear, leaving him completely nude like she is. Her eyes widen when she sees his fully erected member.

'So this is the tube between a man's legs.' She thought.

She touches it and both hears and sees Grimm moan from the touch. An idea quickly forms in Meia's mind. She wraps her breasts around him and moves them up and down, Grimm moans in desire at the feeling of their softness against his member. Meia speeds up her thrusts until her lover cums on her breasts, she wipes his seed off them and licks the stuff off her fingers.

It was Grimm's turn now! He rolls them over and parts her legs to lick at her pussy Meia screams in desire as she holds his head, urging him on. To further add to the pleasure, he gently rubs her clit driving the blue-haired woman crazy with desire and bliss. Meia replaces her hands with her legs, keeping Grimm in place when she feels her climax approaching. A few minutes later, it hits. Meia arches her back as her juices explode onto her lover's face then her legs go limp, releasing the young Osean's head. Wiping the stuff off, he stares at Meia's breathtaking form. Her face flushed, her breasts rising and falling with each breath she takes. Opening her eyes again, the Dread leader feels Grimm kiss her allowing her to taste her own juices on his lips. Meia rolls them over so that she's on top again. Grabbing his member she aligns them and smiles at him before lowering herself on his shaft in one thrust. She releases a gasp of pain when she feels her barrier give way.

Grimm asked in concern, "You okay?"

Meia said, "It's my first time. It hurts but also feels so good!" The pain soon passes and replaced by an indescribable feeling. Meia places her hands on Grimm's shoulders while he places his on her butt then Meia starts rocking her hips. The Dread leader moans out her pleasure and desire, feeling Grimm's cock rub against her walls.

'It's so right and natural.' She thought over the sensations flooding her nerves.

Grimm looks up to see Meia moaning in lust and euphoric bliss and her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. Meia thrusts faster, driving him deeper into her womanhood. The Dread leader discards her planet's belief about men. Grimm switches to holding her shapely hips, adding more fuel to their passion.

She threw her head back and moaned, "Oh, Grimm! It's so good! More! More!" Meia rubs her breasts while increasing her speed even more. Her skin was covered in sweat and the starlight from outside the window bathes the Dread leader in it, making her body glow. Grimm sits up and Meia grins when she feels him grab her butt, she wraps her arms around his neck and feeling his member hitting the blue-haired woman's G-spot repeatedly. Eventually the pair feel the end coming fast.

Grimm said, "Meia, I can't...hold it...much longer!"

Meia replied, "Do it, Grimm! Cum inside me! Don't stop!" Grimm buries his face in the Dread leader's chest and one final thrust sets Grimm off. He shoots his seed into Meia's vagina, filling her to the brim and her womanhood milks him for all its worth. She feels Grimm release 2 more loads into her before Meia collapses onto him, squashing her breasts against his chest and she embraces him. Recovering from her orgasmic high, Meia kisses him passionately that Grimm eagerly returns.

Grimm cried, "That was incredible, Meia."

The blue-haired woman asked, "So is this how men and women on Earth showed their love for each other?"

He nodded, "Yes. Some do and some wait until the moment is right." The grogginess of sleep begins to descend upon them and Grimm pulls the covers over them. Meia rests her head against Grimm's chest and falls asleep to his heartbeat, she can also feel his member still inside her womanhood but doesn't she care. Meia hears Grimm saying he loves her before he too succumbs to slumber.

A/N: Chapter 14 done. And with this, concludes the first stage of Vandread Ace.

Hamilton sent them an F-15S/MTD drone to see if the Nirvana crew was still alive.

The crew also got to see the Kestrel II's robot form. It's based on one of my favorite Transformers characters, Tidal Wave.

Grimm revealed his feelings for Meia and showed her how men and women expressed their love for each other intimately.

Also, I'm dealing with some...family issues currently. Let's just say my older brother did some things he shouldn't have and could face 5 or more years in prison. My parents are hurt as a result but he gave them no other choice. I'm also concerned about my two nephews, a 2-year old and 4-year old that's turning 5 next month because my older brother is their father. I am trying to be strong for them and my parents but it's hard.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for Vandread Ace: The Second Stage.

Vader 23A


End file.
